The Enemy of My Enemy, Is my Queen
by Jessesgirl1549
Summary: COMPLETE. Hagi is Diva's chevalier, and after all those years apart he and Saya still love each other. Knowing that his heart always belonged to Saya, Hagi stands with her. Can they free themselves from their enemy. His queen? HagiSaya.
1. Preface

**A/n: I don't own Blood Plus.**

* * *

123 years. It has been 123 years, to the day.

123 years ago, there was fire; there was destruction; there was a secret and new world I became entangled in; there was the one I loved-_love_ and the betrayal she gave me. 123 years ago, I was given a new, immortal, life and purpose.

On that day, I fell from a cliff and almost died; while trying to fill a request for the girl I love, Saya. I was trying to fetch a flower for her to give to her father, Joel. It was a task of love, that ended with abandonment and heartache.

I fell from that cliff, clutching her flowers. I didn't scream, I didn't shout. Not even when I hit the ground. I couldn't feel anything, I could not think of anything; except,

_Saya. Help me._

She didn't. She left me there. She looked at me, then fled the scene.

I watched her, with fading eyes as she ran. I felt... Dejected and sad, angry also. Why did she leave me? How could she leave me like that?

After everything we'd been through, the promise of love and a life together. The memories; the romance; the feelings. Everything... It seemed as if it were lie. All of it.

I wanted nothing more, than to die at that moment. To die and have God take me away from the Earth and my betraying lover.

But death by blood loss, comes slowly.

Minutes, perhaps an hour or so past. A inch of my life fading away with every second.

The, what I thought to be, final moments of my life were spent reminiscing the memories I made with Saya and the love I still had for her. Yes, I still love her. Even if she left me there to die. Even if she betrayed my trust. Even if she was something different from what I thought her to be.

I still love her.

My eyes were heavy and clouded as I imaged Saya and I. We laid together in the hay loft and she bent over me on her knees, then kissed me.

I felt her mouth on mine and her hands on my face.

Suddenly, her soft kiss, wasn't soft or gentle, it was urgent and forceful. Her tongue parted my lips and a rush of thick, bitter blood filled my mouth.

_What's happening to me?_

The blood slithered down my throat, burning along the way. My eyes shot open and I arched up as the liquid iron-rust burned in my chest and stomach. I cried out. My hands grasped the air as I tried to hold on to something, anything. My eyes bulged and I gasped for air.

The was a person standing over me. It wasn't Saya, despite the resemblance. It wasn't.

It was Diva, the unknown twin sister of Saya. She had kissed me. She had given me a taste of the blood, burning through my body. She and Joel's assistant Amshel, stood watching me.

The pain shot out all over my body. I quivered and spasmed, thrashing violently. Not knowning I was changing forever. Not knowning I was being "saved".

Soon after, the pain subsided and I fell into unconsciousness.

When I woke up, I was told of what I had become. I was a Chevalier; servant and protector to Diva, the sister of my beloved, whom dreamed to make the world what we were. Chiropteran: a race of blood-drinking, shape-shifting beasts.

That was 123 years ago.

Now, Diva is close to her dream; and I, like the other five Chevaliers that serve Diva, am faithful to her and must do everything in my power to help her.

But, there is one who stands in our way.

Saya. The one who once loved me, the one I still love. She stands in our path of progress with the determination to kill us all.

I have waited years for the confrontation that is to come soon.

When she sees me; alive. Antigonizing her. Standing against her. Prepared to stop her.

But, I wonder:

Can I wait much longer for that day? Will I have the strength to kill her, though I am in love with her? Will my loyalty waver, or stand firm?

Am I a traitor?

* * *

**A/n: Please review and don't flame.**


	2. Passion for Revenge

**A/n: I don't own Blood Plus.**

* * *

"Oh, good morning dearest Big brother!" Nathan....

My younger "blood brother" appeared, from God knows where, behind me and wrapped his arm around me. My stiffening caused him to step back. He was one of the smarter amongst my little brothers. He understood, I had boundaries.

Still,

I didn't hate Nathan.

"Good morning Nathan," nodded at him as I continued to the, above the norm-sized refrigerator,"I trust you've used the time, since I last saw you, productively?"

"Oh yes," he sat behind the counter on the bar-stool,"I visited Amshel, I wrote an e-mail to James, and went a show last night."

I rummaged through the refrigerator and held out a carton of eggs in his direction, we didn't need to eat. But I still enjoyed food. Sometimes Nathan did too.

"Oh, no thank you," he refused.

"What show?" A meaningless conversation to continue, but it was routine when he came to visit me.

"Oh.... Nothing you'd be interested in."

The pot, I filled with water, began to boil immediately as I set it down on the burner.

"Hm," well, I wouldn't know unless he told me,"tell me about it."

He swiveled in his seat, amused with the fact he could,

"Well... I went to go see a performance of _Phantom of the Opera_ and it was **spectacular**!"_ Phantom of the Opera_? I believed I had seen it once or twice, read the companion novel also. It wasn't a horrible production, depending on the actors of the play.

"Really?" my voice was mixed with flat and bored interest. I dropped a few eggs into the pot as it rapidly boiled, then flipped the frying ham in the pan, on the burner next to the pot.

"Yes! The singers were fan-tast-tic! Though their acting had much to be desired. It was a good effort." He went on and on, habitually I tuned him out but kept on nodding to tell him to keep going on.

My breakfast was done and I sat a seat down from Nathan, eating and sipping my portion of morning nutrients. I continued nodding and poorly pretending to be interested in what he had to say.

"-And Amshel insists you come home for Diva's awakening..."

I was listening then, I stood up with the dishes.

"Her awakening?"

Nathan chuckled,

"Silly, weren't you listening? It's soon!" He spun around in his seat, giddy like a little school girl with her first boyfriend.

"Oh?" I continued to wash my dishes.

"My! Can't you feel it?! It's so near my hairs stand on end with delight! I can't wait to see our precious little Diva! It's been so long!"

I chuckled myself,

"Well then, I must not be very in-tune with her. I'll have to do something about that."

Drying my hands on a towel, I raised the mug of blood to my lips and finished it. I watched Nathan grab a packet out of the freezer and poke a straw into it, then drink it like a juice box.

"Is that why you're here Nathan? To tell me Amshel requests my presence?"

The blood packet collapsed on itself as Nathan drained it's contents,

"Partly. The other is I found some interesting news coming from Solomon to Amshel."

"What is it?"

He looked up at me from his meal, Nathan seemed to shade three times with darkened, self-interested humor,

"Solomon and Karl have come in contact with Saya."

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Curse my heart and have it ripped from my chest. It still reacted to her name. It still throbbed with want, after all these years. Even if I had convinced myself that, I did not care for her.

A sly and knowing smile slid on to Nathan's lips. I turned away.

I could hear him smirking at my back,

"I just thought you'd like to know," he said as-a-matter-of-faculty.

"..." I didn't answer him. I grabbed the marble counter and squeezed it.

So the score for getting to me, was:

Nathan 17, Solomon 4, Karl 10 (that was just because he was a very unsettling person), and James 0.

"Well, I better be off," Nathan crushed the empty packet and dropped in into the waste basket,"the meeting will take place a few weeks."

He then was gone.

My brows knitted together. The counter's edge snapped under my grip. White powder flying into the air and coating my palm.

_Damn it._

My legs carried me up. Up the black, iron, spiraling staircase. Up past the second floor and the third. I came to the top, touching the ceiling. I felt for the hidden handle and pulled it down, then lifted myself up into the loft.

Nothing but a coffin-shaped box laid on the hardwood floor; of the high ceiling-ed room. A stain-glass window, made up with violet, red, and green and blue patterned glass; that reflected its colored light on the single object.

I knelt down beside the only true possession I had.

I undid the silver latches and lifted the cover of my case. The polished, auburn ceramic shined in the light. I ran a hand over my beloved cello and bow, gazing at it thoughtfully.

After the fire at the Zoo, little remained and amongst the debris was my-_hers_... **Our** cello and its case.

The beloved instrument rang with aged and non-forgotten memories of past. It gave me a sense of home, where ever I was, _when_ ever I was. It also made my feelings turn downwards to sadness.

Once upon a time, the cello was unplayable to me and I needed to be taught by the reluctant girl I fell in love with. It was once played by both of us and owned by both of us.

The cello made me upset, just by looking at it. I haven't played anything since I left the Zoo.

I fished out the faded, dog-eared photograph wedged in the compartment on the inside of the lid.

The pose we were in wasn't appropriate for the time. But we convinced the photographer to take it anyways.

I was sitting in an armchair, one leg draped over the other, elbow propped on the arm of the chair and head resting on my fist. My mouth was up-turned in a sincere smile, as my eyes were fixated on on Saya. She had her arms around my shoulders. Her long hair hung to the right side, over the chair and brushing my cheek. Her eyes were locked on mine and her lips planted on my left temple.

We looked so in love and oblivious to the world around us.

My fingers tightened on the picture. I sighed, trying to calm the building rage within me.

I threw the lie of a photograph back into the case and slammed it closed. Hissing through my teeth.

I hunched over and gazed up into the multicolored light,

"Why I am I torturing myself?" I asked the higher glow of light.

Remembering the past killed me. Being locked in a guillotine was nothing. Compared to what I did to myself when I was reminded of Saya.

_"Solomon and Karl have come in contact with Saya.",_ did that mean soon she'd comfront us?

Good. Revenge had been burning inside me since I was turned to a Chevalier. I wanted her to see me. I wanted her to see look at me while the light faded from her eyes. I wanted her to ask, "How could you let them kill me?" while I just stood there.

I wanted her to feel betrayal from me,

I wanted to say:

"Now, we're even. Crossed and double-crossed.".

Now, it was only a matter of time.

Yet still, at night when I watched the embers glow in my fireplace, I questioned:

Could my passion for revenge, overcome the eternal love I felt for her?

* * *

**A/n: Please review! And favorite.**


	3. For the love of Diva

**A/n: Joel the first(in the Manga) had a son named David who created the Shield. Therefore the current David and Joel are likely brothers or cousins. It's true, look it up in the Manga. I DO NOT LIE! -eye twitching- Anyways..... I don't own Blood Plus.**

* * *

The top floor of the Cinq Flèche headquarters, was decorated with many plants and shrubberies. The stone pathway was embedded with fossils. And there were large skeletons of reptiles were positioned along the path and scattered around the garden.

I stepped out of the elevators and proceeded to walk toward the center of the room, where a single table and six chairs were placed.

Light seemed to pour in from everywhere, causing eerie shadows to cast from the columns and skeletons.

"You're early," a voice echoed through out the room, another one of my brothers stepped out from around a column.

"As are you, Solomon," I said.

He smiled at me and looked over his shoulder at the end of the room,

"Yes. But I'm not the one who has been asked for, _constantly_."

Diva.

I didn't slow or quicken my pace as I continued toward the sleeping figure laying, at the end of the terrace; with the remains of a stuffed rabbit scattered over her. My steps came to a halt as I glanced down at her.

Her shoulders and hips rose from the floor as she breathed. Her long hair was skewed over her shoulder and flowed down down to her ankles. She looked like a marble statue, for she did not stir or roll over. She just laid still and limp in her deep sleep.

I bent down to gently touch her cheek.

Before my fingertips even came in contact with her skin,

A quick, small hand seized my wrist.

In one movement she brought me to my knees and jerked my neck to her lips. Her fangs broke skin and my head fell back.

Something of a surprised, stifled grunt sounded from my throat; while hers moved, swallowing my blood.

"Told you," Solomon chuckled from behind us.

"I missed you too..." I murmured with a hoarse voice, in response to the not-so-gentle greeting Diva was giving me.

A few moments later, my neck was released with a _smack_. She pecked me then collapsed again. Some welcome... Bite, kiss, faint.

But what else did I expect from Diva?

"Don't worry," I glanced at Solomon,"I got the same greeting. Although, she seemed to hold on to you longer," he shrugged,"guess you have the magic blood."

I wiped my neck and stood up again.

On cue James, another brother entered the gardens.

"Right on time," Solomon commended him.

"Of course," I muttered teasingly, trying not to roll my eyes.

"As always," James said as he ignored me.

Suddenly, from above,

"Hhhhhellooooo boys!" And so, Nathan appeared out of nowhere, again.

Three of the six "brothers" were reunited with their "mother". A rarity indeed. Even rarer than a blood moon or comet coming into view.

"I missed you my brother," I heard Nathan coo softly; jumping behind James, stealing his officer's hat, and wrapping his arms around the dark-skinned man.

James winced and deflected a set of lips as they tried to set themselves on his cheek,

"I was thinking the opposite about you."

Solomon chuckled and a smile twitched on my mouth.

Myself, and Solomon watched Nathan and James' one-sided playful banter. At the end, Nathan lost a lock of hair and James had kept his temper and most of his composure in-tact. We all sat around the table.

* * *

"So Solomon, we heard you have some interesting news about Saya," Nathan leaned into and started the conversation. He shot me an almost smug grin and rested his chin on his hands, his elbows propped up on the table.

The slight increase of my heart-rate and shift of my posture meant nothing to everyone except for Nathan and I.

Solomon examined the bottle of wine, that was on the table, carefully as he spoke,

"Yes. I met with her in Vietnam. I witnessed something interesting for all of us," he looked up from the label with eyes glistening,"she conducted a blood-sharing."

Saya had no Chevalier in the past.

She relied on the help of a human organization, founded by Joel Goldschmidt the first's son David, Red Shield.

The Red Shield was run by Joel's direct decedents that bared the name "Joel". As the one named "David" was to take care of Saya. The Shield was created to aid Saya in ridding the world of Chiropteran.

The interesting thing for us, now that she did have a Chevalier, was:

Now Diva had a groom.

_Groom _was the term we used for the mate of Diva.

Due to Amshel's theory: Queens could not mate with a Chevalier of their own making. Therefore, we needed Saya's Chevalier to be Diva's mate.

Although. Only few had tried the mating-experiment with Diva. Amshel and two of our late brothers: Martin Bormann and Grigori Yefimovich. I didn't mean to be doubtful about their... Child-rearing qualifications. But none of the three seemed very eligible to that sort of thing.

So, I still believed a Mother Queen and Chevalier mating was possible, though I would not be the one to try, and safer...

"Really?" Nathan asked with a bit of dramatic interest, he clapped his hands together with enthusiasm that had me flinching,"Splendid! Now Diva Dear has a groom! Who is he?"

Solomon took out a fair-sized manila folder from his blazer and opened it for all of us to see.

"Riku Miyagusuku. Fourteen. Adopted brother the human family Saya lives with during her current state of amnesia."

Without a Chevalier, Saya had no blood of awakening, so when she woke from her hibernation she had no memories till the Red Shield reminded her.

"Why share her blood with this boy?" James asked skeptically, jealousy not only prominent to himself.

"Karl attacked him during the battle and caused him to lose a severe amount of blood. I suppose he means too much to Saya."

I stared at the picture of the smiling, happy-looking, chestnut-haired boy. I wanted to shake my head and object to Saya's decision, for whatever reason she had for turning him. He was too young. Too innocent to be living the way we did. It wasn't fair.

"Andwhat of Karl?" Nathan inquired,"have we found him yet?"

Karl. One of the only two that was not with us. He apparently had run off after his encounter with Saya. Gone somewhere.

"No," Solomon sighed. He was fond of young Karl,"not yet."

"Well, I for one do not care for him. It is better if he is disposed of. He is a loose-canon and will only hurt us and Diva because of his selfish actions," James declared.

"Now, now, James." Solomon chastised him as he poured as each a glass of wine.

"Yes, settle down Jamesy," Nathan wagged a finger at him,"my isn't her groom a cutie?"

"I don't care." James. Such a jealous child...

"He is her groom! How could you not?! And Solomon, why haven't we captured him yet?"

Solomon sighed,

"We were interrupted by the-"

"-the Red Shield." A deep voice finished for him.

Our attention was drawn towards Diva.

A woman, whom did not own the voice we heard, sat beside Diva. She stroked Diva's hair lovingly as she gazed down at her. It was our big brother.

"Amshel."

* * *

"Where have you been?" James inquired as the woman shifted to Amshel's true appearance.

Our brother sat beside me and took his wine-glass,

"In Russia."

"Russia?" Solomon questioned.

"Yes, I went to see the Saya of today, her blood is poison to us." Amshel took a sip of wine.

"And?" I asked.

"She's as human as she was when she was living in the Zoo," he quickly finished his drink.

I pushed my glass toward him,

"I don't partake."

He nodded lightly in thanks,

"Her little Chevalier too. He is nothing but what he looks, a child. A pitiful thing that can't even fight off a fever or run straight. They are headed for the Zoo."

"Why didn't you capture him?" James asked.

"I want Riku to come of his own will. But Saya is too dangerous." I knew where it was going, I had waited for that act of Amshel's will, for a long time.

"What are you saying?" Nathan inquired.

Amshel stood, holding his glass,

"Our objective is clear. We must eliminate our only obstacle," as the end of his sentence sounded, the wine bottle shattered,"Saya."

Red wine sprayed us all. Most of it splashing on my face and collar, and staining Solomon's clean-white suit.

"What did you just say?" Shaggy-haired Solomon asked with wide-eyes.

"But Saya is our bride!" Nathan gasped.

Amshel continued on,

"Our meaning in life is to serve Diva. Saya's meaning is to kill her. We cannot allow her to live, she is too dangerous."

"I agree." James and I exchanged looks at the time of our uni-voiced agreement.

"But Amshel-"

"Solomon." Our younger brother backed down at the iron-power of the eldest brother.

"I suppose I will follow you three too," Nathan followed our example and he stood with us.

"What about you Solomon?" I questioned him.

He sighed,

"Will you not reconsider having her come to our side?"

"No."

He rose slowly,

"I will follow you also."

We all raised our glasses to the light,

"For the love of Diva."

-And the end of Saya.

As I raised my new glass to my lips. I knew my beloved's end was near. Unknowingly, my own loyalty with it.

* * *

**A/n: Please review and fave! Oh, and don't flame!**


	4. The Zoo

**A/n: A constellation prize for R-n-T Productions, an update. R-n-T Productions**** and I were talking about who had sicker(not cool sick, perv sick) friends. I won. Unfortunately.  
**

** I don't own Blood Plus.**

* * *

Sleep wasn't something a Chevalier experienced often. When my mind is overwhelmed, I fall into fatigue and require quick periods of rest. Or if I am suffering from critical physical strain, I could sleep for days.

But the reason behind my newly formed sleeping-pattern, was a mystery.

I had not been physically harmed. I had nothing on my mind except passing thoughts and pondering.

So, why is it that I found myself falling asleep in the last hours of the day and waking up in the early noon?

I knew it had something to due with my dreaming.

* * *

I stood alone in a world of black and white. One wall of every sky-scraping building, was a mirror that showed me my reflection. I stood bare from the waist up, looking at myself.

In the mirrors to my left; I saw what I saw when I was awake My normal reflection: black long hair; slate blue eyes; pale skin. Diva stood behind me arms snaked around my hips and fingers hooking into the front of my trousers.

But in the mirrors to my right...

What I truly was, stared back.

Leather-like wings and hands of Chiropteran skin and claws. Fangs protruding viciously from my closed lips. Eyes, calm but fierce, they were almost aglow with ice-blue; ringed with silver. My entire torso was covered in what looked to be, battle scars. The long hair, was gone and cut short, aside from one single lock at the front which was let longer and the second half of had fallen forward, hanging freely near my left cheekbone. I gripped the katana, that sat on my mantle; blood ran down it's long blade.

It was the side of me I had locked away. It was the Hagi that was Chevalier and prisoner of love to Saya. The Hagi who would have done anything to protect her.

In the distance behind me, was a silhouette of another girl. Her eyes were glowing red; and she, like me, was bathed in blood. She was waiting for me, offering her hand. I knew who she was.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't escape those images. I couldn't run or change the dream.

They were either symbolic, or a preview of the future.

If they were symbolizing something, what?

If they were telling my future, which one was true?

Or... Was it my decisions and reasoning that would decide what I made of these dreams?

* * *

"I want to go outside."

I continued gazing upwards at the light coming down,

"You can't go outside."

"Why not?" Diva had that pouting sound in her voice.

I closed my eyes, letting the Sun warm me,

"Because Amshel said "no"."

"I don't like Amshel."

Sighing I said,

"That's not true Diva."

A shadow blocked out the Sun and arms caged me as they held their owner above, Diva traced my lips and kissed me,

"You know I like you more."

I turned my face without opening my eyes,

"... You said the same thing about Karl and James earlier." Fickle little girl.

"It's true though."

"If you wish it."

I was my time to spend with Diva, and she wanted it to be alone with me. That was fine. But, when she goes on about who is her favorite and changes who constantly, it's a bit irritating. Vein throbbing actually.

Honestly, I cared for Diva with my whole being, just as my brothers did. But, I didn't share their worship of her. I enjoyed her company, I adored her childish ways and affection. Yet, unlike the rest of them. I could bare it for a long period of time. If I stayed too long with her, I think would decide to not see her until after her next hibernation cycle.

Though, I'd never tell anyone. For, I knew in reality, Diva favored me.

She always asked for me first when she woke; she held me closest and longest; she cooed sweet lullabies into my ear; she kissed me passionately and always attempted to couple with me. The list of things that she did to show her affections was endless. So endlessly, Amshel, James and Karl glared at me and looked at me in jealousy and envy.

"Diva..." I pulled her hands from out of my pants,"not today."

I heard her huff,

"Wwwhhhyyy?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

I sat up and pointed at the door, "Because, I guarantee you; Amshel will walk through the door in fifteen minutes and not be pleased if we are having sex."

"I don't care."

"Diva."

She reached for the buttons on my shirt and fingered them thoughtfully,

"What if I really want to?" What if _I_ don't?

I cleared my throat and held her hands in mine,

"Then we must be considerate those that care for us, and see how they feel about it."

My blue-eyed Queen sighed loudly and flopped back on to the grass, taking me with her.

She curled her small body around mine, fitting my head in the crook of her neck as she stroked my hair and hummed. I closed my eyes and listened as she began to sing softly. I smiled.

The relationships my brother Chevaliers and Diva shared went like this:

Amshel was like her father. Karl, an older brother to get in trouble with. James, the attention wanting , the admiring big brother. Nathan... The chatty sister. And myself, the object of her affections whom secretly thought nothing of Diva but a treasured sister.

Like I had predicted, Amshel showed right on time.

"... Hagi, Solomon is headed to the Zoo." I sat up.

"And?"

"He's going to see Saya," my eyes narrowed,"do me a favor and put him in line."

Without a second thought, I stood and had my jacket on before Diva could protest. A "Gladly" passing quietly from my lips.

"I want to go too," Diva said,"I want to see my big sister."

I walked toward Amshel, who held a set of keys for me,"No."

Her eyes felt like they were glaring into my back, "Amshel?"

He shook his head as I snatched the keys from him, "Too dangerous Diva. You can see her another time."

"But Amshel-" she began protest.

"He's right," I interrupted her,"I'll come back after and take you out, alright? And I'll take you to see Saya some other time."

Amshel whispered to me as I entered the elevator,"Don't kill her yet."

The clear-glass doors shut, I mouthed a,

"Not yet."

* * *

The car Amshel gave me was fast. Fast enough to catch up to Solomon. Good enough to reeve up a flat hill-side and cut him off the rest of the road.

"What is the meaning of this?" Solomon asked as we both exited our vehicles.

"What is the meaning behind your hasty actions?" I bore my eyes into him from behind my sun-glasses,

"I-I...." he looked away.

"Your orders are to go home. Go home and do not interfere with affairs that concern Saya."

Solomon rolled his eyes and his hand flew over his chest,

"My life is an affair that concerns Saya! My body is a vessel for Saya! I was made a Chevalier to eliminate Saya! My life revolves around Saya!"

My eyes narrowed and without knowing it, the back of my hand met his cheek.

_Smack_!

He stared speechless, face still-turned as he processed what had just happened. I took my hand back, My emotions cooling.

"Do not babble lies and fantasy," I straightened up,"go home Solomon. Straighten out your desires and duties."

He hung his head, hair hiding saddened and ashamed eyes,

"Yes, Big brother...." he climbed back into his little Jaguar,"... Be sure to do the same after you meet our bewitching bride...."

Don't tell me she is bewitching. I knew already... I knew all too well.

I slammed the car door shut, backed up and gunned the engine; eyebrows knitted together tightly and teeth clenched. Headed to Solomon's destination. The Zoo.

* * *

The Zoo. Once a place of life and research. Once my home.

It was nothing now.

Weeds and vines grew everywhere. No structure but, the enormous steps of the main house and the dried fountain remained; from what I could see. The lake, that was in the center of the Zoo, stayed in-tact.

The high, black, iron gate was rusted and ajar. She was there already.

I walked the path of broken cobblestones and followed the sound of two voices.

They brought me to a bridge, that I had thought had collapsed long ago. Coming into view of two outlines. I stuck to the shadows of the trees and watched.

"... This bridge Riku..." Her voice was the same.

"What about it?" I was right. He was too young.

"I think... I..." she laughed softly,"I had my first kiss here."

We did. I was fifteen and it was a dare. Curtsy of Saya's teasing.

"With who?" Riku asked.

"His name's... His name was Hagi," her voice dropped in negative emotion, she was sad.

They walked on; and I followed.

Saya took her young Chevalier to each place she believed that was important. She told him her retrieved childhood-and mine. Laughing or sighing at each memory. She reminisced with Riku, and secretly with me.

With each passing minute. A craving to be closer, grew. Along with a sour feeling of pain. I wanted to be closer to them, but also have my revenge at the same time.

I gritted my teeth harder and harder as I followed them. I couldn't kill her. That wasn't my purpose. I wanted to be there when someone else, like Karl or Amshel, or even Diva did. And I wanted to be there, not stopping them at all.

But still, my heart wanted her again.

Finally, she came to the bottom of a certain plateau. The last last she had ever seen me. The place of her betrayal.

I watched as she fell to her knees, touching the rocks that were stained red. Red with my faded, but untouchable blood. She cried. Saying my name, over and over as Riku knelt down to hold her as she sobbed.

Why did she care? She left me there.

Why?

_Snap!_

I cussed quietly. Moving my foot from the broken twigs, I waited for what to come.

Saya sprang to her feet, clutching Riku tight,

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

Pause.

"If you're with the Red Shield," she continued," then _you_'_re_ mistaken. I'm not going back. Not now."

Well,_ you're_ wrong.

She waited; staring into the shadows of the trees. I waited, staring back. Riku trembled, afraid of the stranger that was me. She and I waited; to see who would make the first move.

I took a step. They prepared to move back, cautiously, anticipating who was there. Step, by step; I walked out into the light.

* * *

**A/n: Please review and don't flame.  
**


	5. Wasted time

**A/n: Okay I'm going to double update-two chapters in one update. Ya... I'm that pathetic.**

**I don't own Blood Plus.**

* * *

"..." the Sun created a glare, Saya cupped her hand over her eyes to block it, her bright burgundy eyes widened,"hello, Saya."

Riku looked up at his mistresses' face to see her expression. She was dumbstruck. Completely in shock.

"Saya?" he tugged on her sleeve, she took his hand and squeezed it.

I couldn't look her in the eye,

"We both know, there is only one logical reason that I could be here now... Unchanged from the day we... _Parted_."

She clutched Riku's hand so tightly, his skin turned white, and she bit her lip,

"You're... Diva's-" she paused and looked down at Riku, he was getting in to a protective stance,"Riku... He's, he's a friend. Will you leave us alone for a minute?"

He glanced up at her with warm, loving eyes of a younger sibling,

"But Saya-"

"Please?"

Slowly, never taking his eyes from mine, he backed away until he turned and ran out of eye-shot.

* * *

Silence.

She walked towards me.

Inch gone. Inch gone. Inch gone. The space was closing.

She could reach out and touch my chest.

Too close.

I jumped back into the shadows.

"Hagi..." The way she said my name. It was the same way as all those times when we were together. She sounded, like I was still her sweetheart. She sounded like she loved me again.

I laid my head back against the cool bark of the oak, my heart pounding. God, save me from myself. I wanted to be with her again.

"No..." I told myself and her.

"Come out, please."

"I can't."

Her foot steps crunched in the grass and broke the fallen twigs and leaves. Closer. Closer.

"Hagi, just let me look at you," she said. Saya stood in front of me, at a distance that didn't frighten me, but a length in which she could pin me; so that I couldn't run away.

I still couldn't look at her. My heart burned. Sadness, anger, rage, love. Everything was swelling and colliding together in a mixed heat of painful emotions.

She cupped my face in her hands and brought it down to hers. We were so close, a simple nudge or fidget, we'd be kissing. She touched my cheek and traced my features. Sighing and laughing softly; here and there.

My lips parted many times as we stood there, I couldn't say anything. I didn't know what to say to her.

We just stood.

"I'm glad you're alive," she said finally.

My fave hardened under her hands, my expression twisted,

"You shouldn't be."

Her fingers moved to my throat as I swallowed,

"Why not?"

"Because..._ I'm_ **not **glad_ you're_ alive..."

Silence.

That was a lie. I didn't know it, but it was a lie.

Saya saw through it, she knew me too well,

"...That's not true. Hagi, you lied." I had never lied to her before.

I jerked away from her hands, turning my head again,

"So did you."

"What are you talking about?" She didn't know.

I opened my eyes, narrowing them, "You said you loved me."

Her eye brows pulled together in confusion, "I do."

I shook my head, "You don't."

Saya insisted once more,

"I do Hagi! I love you. I loved you then, and I love you now. Even... Even if you're Diva's Chevalier!"

I scoffed coldly. Too coldly. I sounded so out character. I started walking toward her. Now she was backing up. I forced her against the tree opposite to the one I had leaned on; caging her with my arms.

No longer afraid, I looked her right in the eye.

"Then," I asked her a question I had longed to ask for a century and more, "why did you leave me?"

Her brown-red orbs widened with realization of something; then they softened.

She touched the side of my face again,

"Oh Hagi..."

I flinched away again,

"Don't."

"... Why are you here Hagi?" she stopped trying to hold me,"was that it? Then, my answer is: I left to get help for you, but when I came back. You were gone."

No. I saw her run. I saw her look at me, terrified; and run. She abandoned me! She betrayed me!

"...That's not the only reason. I came here, to tell you: I want revenge. And I will have it," slate eyes locked with burgundy,"I will watch as Diva and my brothers kill you. I will stand there, and do nothing. Just like _you_. I will not help anyone. Just like _you_. I have you feel betrayal. Just. Like. _ME_."

She broke our gaze, her eyes pained,

"I'm sorry for what I did to you. I'm sorry for running of. But, do you really you hate me so much, you want me dead?"

Hate. No. I didn't hate her. I was angry. I was frustrated with her. I was bitter with her. But, I didn't hate her.

Dead. Saya, dead? I always wanted for someone to kill her. But never really thought of what it really meant. As idiotic as it seemed, I never pictured Saya dead.

Suddenly. All those years of bitter feelings and talk of revenge, seemed... Pointless.

I had lived and served Diva, just to have my revenge.

When all I really wanted, was her apology.

"I'm not sure..." all that time, wasted,"I really don't know."

I stumbled backwards, sinking to my knees. My shoulders sagged. Reality sinking in and cooling the yearn for revenge.

"I just wanted you... To feel how I did when you left me. That's all. I never hated you." So much time.... Gone,"I don't want you to die..."

My whole reason in life, faded away slowly.

Saya knelt beside me, putting her arms around me; holding me close. I did looked up from the ground as I wrapped my arms around her also. I only shifted my eyes as I buried my face in her shoulder.

I missed her. After all that rage and hurt; I found, I missed her.

But soon, logic came knocking. I remembered. Though, I felt no hostility toward Saya and she still loved me; I was still Diva's Chevalier.

"I'm sorry," I whispered softly, pulling away from the embrace,"I have to leave."

"Hagi, no don't-"

"I have to leave." I got up.

She caught my sleeve.

"You don't."

"I... I have think things over." I turned my back on her.

"... I love you."

"..." I glanced back and said nothing, in a streak of blue, I left her behind.

* * *

No one but James was on the garden.

"Where is Solomon?" I stood across the table; he continued to sit and sip wine.

"No here." He stated simply,"I thought Diva'd be with you."

I cocked my eyebrow,

"Why?"

James sighed, annoyed, "You were at the Zoo, correct?"

"Yes."

"So was, or _is_, Diva." My eyes widened and heart thudded.

"What?" No. No, no. Amshel told her she couldn't go there; _I_ told her she couldn't go there. Why was she there? Who took her there?

"She wanted to see Saya, she demanded to see her sister; therefore, Amshel brought her to the Zoo."

Amshel, you imbecile!

Not only had he put Diva in danger. Saya could have been hurt also. They could have killed each other. That idiot!

"But... He's putting Diva in danger. How could he-?"

"Because: Diva wished it."

I could feel anger swelling within me. I turned on my heel and left without a word.

Idiots. Helpless, mindless, idiots.

* * *

**A/n: Please review. Chapter 6 will be up soon.  
**


	6. I'm me, when I'm with you

**A/n:**** I don't own Blood Plus or "The Highwayman".**

* * *

Three things, I have learned, that never change: The Moon, the wind, and the tides.

My home wasn't close to the ocean, I wished it was, but it wasn't. But where ever I went, there was the Moon and a breeze. Even if I couldn't see the Moon. I knew it was there.

I stretched my hand out, attempting to catch the full Moon in my palm,

"Promise you'll never change," I murmured; turning my hand, this way and that, in the moonlight.

I sighed; recoiling it to rest with its partner on the railing.

Life, in all the years I had experienced it, was cruel and confusing.

For the longest time, I held a grudge toward the one I loved and let it go with the simple phrase: "I'm sorry". I wanted to forgive her-I did actually-but what then? I couldn't-but wanted-to be hers again. I couldn't just say that I wanted to love her again; then run off with her to live a happy life. I wanted to, but couldn't.

No matter how much I wished I wasn't; I was Diva's Chevalier. I was just as bad as any of my brothers. We were all puppets with not will but Diva's.

It sickened me to reflect on how pitiful we all were.

Still, I was Hagi. Diva's Chevalier _and _Saya's enemy. I could not avoid that.

I had called and asked James of Diva's whereabouts, a few hours or so after I found she was at the Zoo. He told me Diva was not harmed and Saya lived. But Saya's sword however, was now Diva's newest bobble.

Relief came with that collected information, as did conflict.

Diva was alive and safe-that was good. But she still was bent on killing Saya, and now taking her infatuation from her: Riku.

Saya wanted the same, a side from the Riku obsession.

Yet she was still in love with me. And I her. Where did that leave us? Where did we go from there?

A gentle breeze picked up and brought me a familiar scent. I closed my eyes and breathed it in. Slowly I retreated back into my bedroom.

* * *

I threw my shirt on quickly and loosely, then pulled my pants over my sleeping shorts-I hadn't forgotten my lessons on curtsy.

I shook my head as I fumbled with my belt,

"You shouldn't be here."

"I know."

Looping my belt and giving it a last cinch, I turned around,

"Saya..." I shook my head at her again.

She cast her eyes to the toes of her boots,

"I know, I know."

"Yet, you don't know how to stay away," I smiled faintly, in-spite of my lecturing,"you haven't changed."

She smiled back,

"Neither have you."

There was a pause. The smile fell from my mouth. I sighed again and ran a hand through my hair.

"It can't go back to the way it was Saya," I told her.

Her smile faltered,

"It doesn't have to be the same," she gently took my hand,"but we can be together."

"No," I let my hand fall from hers,"we can't."

Saya shook her head,

"Hagi, what I said back in the Zoo; I meant. I still love you and I don't care you're-"

"-But, Diva does. _She _cares. She's my Queen. She... She _owns _me. As much as I hate to submit to it, I am her servant. And she's your enemy, meaning, I am also," I looked at her, my eyes pleading for her to understand,"that is who I am. I am Hagi: Enemy of Saya, Chevalier of Diva."

She refused to accept that,

"No. You're Hagi. You're _Hagi_. The same Hagi I fell in love with when we were young, the same Hagi that can do anything he wants to."

"Deep down, I am."

"Don't be like that."

I gestured to myself, "This is who I am. When I wake up in the morning; when I go to sleep; when I look myself in the mirror; when I breathe; when I live-this is who I am."

"No! That's not who you are!" she cried out, grasping my shoulders and shaking me,"You're Hagi! _My _Hagi! You're my love and everything! You don't have to be her Chevalier!"

"I can't be yours either Saya!" raising my voice I stared her straight in the eye,"You are not understanding that! It's too late! I can't be your Chevalier! I can't be your lover! I can't be your Hagi anymore!"

"Hagi please-!" she was on the verge of tears, she fell to the floor, gripping my shirt and making me kneel with her,"please! Please, don't say that... You can... You can..."

Sunken heartily, I pried her fingers from my collar,

"No. I can't."

* * *

One of us had to face reality. We couldn't be together as long as I was me: Diva's Chevalier, and Saya was Saya. We couldn't be together because of the those two things.

If only I had been her Chevalier; or maybe even if I had died that day; or Saya had been human; or this war between out clans never erupted... Or if we could escape this world, and go to the one we would run to when we were young-the one where she was just my Saya and I was her Hagi.

As I thought more and more about it; I realized the only thing that was different from then, was exactly what was keeping us apart.

It was Diva. Her and her presence, and her blood.

In truth, Diva was my enemy-our enemy. Selfish as it sounded, she was the only thing keeping us apart. How I wished to have her gone. But, I couldn't allow that, even if I tried to kill her. I couldn't for my Chevalier instinct would keep her alive.

Hmph. "The enemy of my enemy, is my friend". Not in my case. Replace "friend" with "torture", and you got my analogy. "The enemy of my enemy is my Queen".

Damn it. I completely and utterly hated my Chevalier-self at that moment.

... My Chevalier-self... Saya was right. There was two sides to me. The side of Diva's Chevalier and the side of the true Hagi. The Hagi I had seen protecting Saya in my dreams.

I was both Hagi's. When I was with Saya, I could be hers-I could be me-if only in secret. But when I wasn't, I had to return to being Diva's Chevalier.

"Saya," I spoke softly as I attempted to bring her close,"you're right, My dear one."

She held tight to me, trying to stop her tears.

I smiled down at her, kissing her lightly,

"We can be together, but only in secret; you and I can forget who we are on the outside," she looked up at me with attentive eyes,"when we are together. You can be my Saya: Saya Otonashi. And I will be your Hagi: Hagi Novacek. There will be no Diva. There will be no Chevaliers, or Queens. There will be you and I."

She smiled weakly,

"I understand. Just you and me. I get it; and we'll be together and happy," Saya nodded,"that's the only way isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so."

"But, what will happen if we meet on the battlefield?"

I grasped her hands tightly,

"If it comes down to it, kill me if you must and I will do the same for you. But only after you kill Diva, and if my instinct tries to stop you, kill me anyways."

"I don't know if I could..."

I stroked her lips softly,

"Think only of it when the time comes." My lips pressed hers once more.

Her eyes searched mine as she kissed back, then shut themselves when we deepened the kiss.

We hadn't kissed so deep in such a long time.

I had forgotten how it felt to have her biting down on my lip and pressing herself against me, could get my lower stomach to tighten and fingertips twitch with want. I forgot the way I could be too rough when I bit back, then she'd whimper, but forgive when I slipped my tongue into her mouth.

Yes. I had forgotten all that. But, taking the time to sharpen the dull tool that was memory, was well worth its time.

* * *

-Third person Point of View-

The two Chiropteran sweethearts didn't do more than kiss and embrace that night. They talked and gazed through the twilight to the break of dawn.

Concerned with only each other in mind.

Lost in their world of oblivious love.

Saya traced the lines of his torso as the sun spilled into her room at the Red Shield Head Quarters; she sweetly pecked the beating center of his life and sighed as sleep came.

The lean, towering frame of a young man she curled next to, smiled down at her,

" 'One kiss, my bonny sweetheart; I'm after a prize tonight,  
But I shall be back with the yellow gold before the morning light.  
Yet if they press me sharply, and harry me through the day,  
Then look for me by moonlight,  
Watch for me by moonlight,  
I'll come to thee by moonlight, though hell should bar the way.' "

A quote of "The Highwayman" and a kiss good-bye.

Hagi was gone with a streak of blue.

The Sun rose high in the sky, returning to them to who they really were.

Saya, his enemy and hunter of Diva.

And Hagi, her enemy and servant to Diva.

Until they met again, by "moonlight".

* * *

**A/n: Please don't flame or comment about how I have nothing better to do than write this fanfic.**


	7. How long, can't it last?

**A/n: Sorry for not updating. This chapter's about like a couple months after the last chapter.  
**

**I don't own Blood Plus.**

**

* * *

  
**

The front door opened.

I continued cooking; the radio playing faintly in the background.

My visitor sat down at the counter. I smiled, and I could hear my her sigh as I pressed the knife against my fingers, carefully measuring out a fraction of an inch before cutting into the carrot. I did this, until the carrot was in small pieces. I gently laid the knife down, and then swept the pieces into my hand before dropping them into the boiling water.

"I let myself in," she informed me as she brushed past me, kicking my backside playfully, to wash her hands and help me cut some more vegetables.

"I gave you a key."

Saya hummed along to the Beetles song playing. She bent over the counter next to the sink-an effort to reach the wooden spoon- slightly out of her reach. I kicked her back for the one she gave me.

"Oh!" she whirled around and smacked me with the spoon,"that's what you get!"

"You kicked me first," I stated, throwing one arm around her waist and taking the spoon-bopping her head with it lightly.

She looked at me from the corner of her eye-a menacing glint shining in her eyes-smiled,

"It's on."

And so the game began.

* * *

Our playful banter continued through making dinner; eating dinner; and finally stopped when we were settled in the den.

I was the winner; having bested her, by not uttering a word to for three hours-not even with her constant repetitive questions .

Saya and I were curled together on one of the sofas. My arms around her tightly, she snuggled contently on my lap, a thin blanket around us both.

I had my nose in a book-a book of old Folk Tales I randomly plucked from my many bookshelves; and Saya peering "over my shoulder" to read it also.

We exchanged a glance. She inclined her toward the window. We both sensed the lurking presence that watched us.

Nodding at her I smiled and started with another story,

_" 'Once there was a young lived in a village of many miscreants and scoundrels, along with many men that could not be trusted. He had a beloved sister,' "_ I paused and Saya giggled softly," '_the young boy loved his sister dearly; and when the day a truly worthy suitor came for his sister, the boy opposed his sister's suitor and the affections they shared. All because of the suitor's heritage and family.'," _I paused again to flip a page in the book and think of the next part, _" one day the suitor asked the boy:_

_" 'I love your sister with all my heart, how can I prove it?' ."_

_"The boy replied:"_

_" 'Spend half of your life alone and then come back for my sister.'." The suitor agreed and left into the woods. The sister was very unhappy with her brother and her separation from her love. So the boy permitted them to write letters. Every day and night they wrote each other. Doing little else. _

_So, thirty-four years later, when the man and sister were fifty. He came back. He crawled on his nknees to their house, for he was in-need of a cane -though he went anyways instead of just going to the wood-workers' home. Who's building was the closest to the woods._

_The man said:_

_'Where is she, boy?' though the boy was no longer a boy, but a man,'where is my love? Where is your sister?'_

_The once-boy hung his head sadly,_

_'She is dead Sir. She died many years ago.'_

_The man was in shock,_

_'How? How can this be?'_

_'She died...' the boy averted his eyes, 'of a lonely heart.' ."_

I closed the book and we looked toward the window,

"Riku," I spoke to him for the first time in my life,"will you keep me away from your sister until one of us dies of a broken heart?"

There was no response.

Saya called to her brother,

"Riku, we know you're there. Come in, please."

A small silhouette blurred and darted from the window to stand in front of the television. The young Chevalier boy gazed down at his sneakers, with his hands folded behind his back. The old pose for a child realizing he had done wrong.

" 'Um sorry Saya..." he muttered. his widely-innocent eyes focused on the toes of his shoes.

"Riku, why were you hiding?" She asked him.

"Just making sure you were okay," he eyed me meaningfully,"but... You really like 'im so.... Ya..."

"I would never hurt her." I told him.

He smiled awkwardly and nodded,

"I know."

"Come here," Saya opened her arms for him and he ran over and embraced her.

We must have made quite a family picture there. My arm around Saya, a book in my lap, Saya cuddled in my arms and Riku in hers. All that was missing was a picket fence out on the lawn and a golden retriever.

Family. That was something I hadn't thought of in a while. The word never was used and the idea of one was, well never relevant in my mind and daily vocabulary.

* * *

"He likes you," Saya told me as we left Riku to practice the cello and wonder around the work room, where I worked on sheets of music and letters and such.

We walked down the hall, she leading me somewhere in the house. Most likely my room, or back to the den.

"He seems to have a good heart," I commented.

She laughed,

"When did his heart come up? But, yeah he's a sweetheart. I love him."

"He has great potential." I nodded,"you know? I haven't even played the cello since I left the Zoo?"

"Really? That weird."

"Really."

She smiled then, changing the subject,

"You like kids. I can tell you'd get along with them."

Children were humorous little creatures. Interesting and lovable. I'd often stop and watch parents play with their children at the park. I'd smile and look at the proud fathers and their sons and daughters with envy.

"My father, when I was young told me-when I'd look after my cousins- that when I grew up, my best quality would be: being a good father." I told her.

"That's cute," she smiled, her eyes twinkling as if she could imagine my father telling me that, or if she could actually see me as a father,"you'd be a great daddy."

My arm slipped around her shoulders. We entered the study. Where there was nothing but shelves and shelves of books and small armchair and fireplace.

"You like to read a lot, don't you?" Saya marveled at all the literature.

"Every single book."

Her jaw dropped in mock disbelief,

"No way."

"Yes. Every single one, backwards and forward."

I leaned on the double-door's frame and watched her examine the books, moving from one volume to another. She wondered aimlessly, real wonder in her expression. I smiled. She looked like the girl I knew back in the Zoo, the day I brought her to the barn where I placed a baby rabbit in her hands. So innocent and curious.

* * *

"It's beautiful," she said, tentatively reaching up; however, she drew her hand back quickly, her eyes drifting worriedly to mine.

I looked to what she had commented on. The sword placed on the mantle. My expression was completely serious in one second. That being my usual reaction when people asked about the weapon I had crafted with my own hands.

I crossed the room. In one fluent motion, I swept the sword from the mantle and held it with both hands.

"It's an Dragon Katana," I said, my thumb grazing the clear-glass dragon crafted on the base of the handle. "I made it a long time ago."

"Have you... Ever killed anyone with it?" she asked, blushing slightly when I looked down at her.

"No," was my stoic reply.

We continued to stare at one another until I grabbed the handle of the sword and pulled it out, the fine sound of metal against metal resonating. The blade was flat and immaculate, appearing like a fine jewel. I held it up and I could see the reflection of the left side of my face in it. I imagined she could see hers as well.

"It's nice," she whispered, voice lowering at my-most likely- business looking expression,"why did you make it?"

The blade glinted in the soft light, provided by the four wall-lamps in each corner of the room. I gazed at it intently, as if I could see the past in the sword and find the reason.

"I don't know..." I replied finally. My eyes fixated on the blade. She looked at him inquisitively, slightly afraid. My mouth and words seemed to come without my thinking, "If I were to die, it would be an honor to be killed with such magnificence."

"Hagi... What-?"

Before I knew what I had done.

I brought the flat side of the blade, swiftly against the side of her neck. The sharpened edge resting gently against her skin. Even when I realized what I was doing, I didn't stop. Her eyes told me she was torn between screaming and closing her eyes.

My own eyes softened.

"It doesn't hurt," I whispered, leaning close to her until our faces were a mere inch apart.

Quickly, I kissed her and at the same time, tilted the blade until it grazed her flesh, causing it to split. Saya hadn't noticed until I pulled the blade away and she could see the bright red liquid clinging to it. Her eyes had widened and she took a step back, her fingers gently touching the cut on her neck.

"Did it hurt?" I slid the sword back into its hilt.

She looked at her fingers.

They were covered in her drying blood.

Snapping out of the out of character actions I had just done, I looked down at the sheathed sword. Contemplating on what I had just done. We were both quiet.

"Here." I pushed the blade into her hands,"it's yours."

"Hagi, I can't take this." She shook her head.

"Take it. It's stained with your blood now."

I watched her fingers unconsciously enclosed around the dark case. Comprehending her acceptance of the gift, I leaned down again to kiss the healed wound on her neck.

Softly and gently, I sucked on the dried and un-harmful blood on her mended skin. Closing my eyes, I brought her close and she put her arms under mine, holding on to my shoulders and holding the case in one hand. She whimpered slightly.

"The cut didn't hurt," I murmured into her ear, then continued sucking on her neck.

"I know, but _that _does..." she whispered back.

Oddly, I smirked as I kissed her soft skin.

The off-key and trying notes of the cello had stopped.

From the corner of my eye, while Saya gently nudged us both toward the chair, I spied young Riku watching us from behind one of the doors.

I had a feeling he had seen the whole thing and his views on me were changing. But for the moment, I didn't mind what he had seen. As long as he didn't see what Saya and I would be doing later.

He took the direction to leave as I motioned him-with my eyes- toward the right of the hall, that lead to where the front door was.

"Come upstairs with me," I said once Riku was gone.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, indicating she wanted to be carried. I swept her up. Spoiled little girl...

Saya kissed me shyly, a bright blush creeping on her cheeks,

"Okay."

* * *

Her fingers traced patterns on my back; I laid on my stomach cradling my face in my arms and resting my arms on my pillow.

"Go sleep Saya," my muffled command sounded so, thanks to the pillow.

"I'm not tired." Liar. How could she not be?

I rolled over on my back, she was about to yawn when she shut her mouth and smiled at me, I shook my head,

"You are a terrible liar."

She laid her little raven-haired head down on my chest. I held her close and stared up at the ceiling fan; pulling my fingers through her hair and gently rubbing her shoulder-blades under the sheet. She started kissing the left side of my chest.

"Again?" I inquired, cocking my brow as if she could see me doing so.

"No, I just like your skin," she looked up at me with her cheek pressed against the spot where she kissed. I smiled at her. Her eyes drifted to above my head,"sorry about your headboard."

I glanced at the mangled wood, "I'm sorry for the action I did, to what lead to the headboard's destruction."

"It's okay, I don't mind."

"I bet you don't."

And it was quiet again. All except for the steady beatings of our hearts.

"Hagi?" she said carefully a while later. "We never thought about.... Well, I just remembered... Um... What if....? What if I....? Become... pregnant?"

Uh oh.

That is when I start to panic.

Oh good Lord, I realized, tensing, we hadn't. And we had done nothing to avert the possibility, either.

I was in the process of mentally calling myself an imbecile in every language I knew when Saya raised herself up to look into my face, her own expression curious to what I was thinking.

"I-I'm sorry. I should have considered this before, it was very irresponsible of me -" I cut off; judging my her expression, her thoughts are seemed to be much different from mine.

Of course it didn't seem irresponsible to her - I would learn a few moments later.

I paused before speaking again,

"I... A child would be welcome in my perspective."

"I wouldn't mind either. But... I'm sorry I have to bring it up, but what about what I'm trying to do at the Red Shield?" Eradicate Chiropterans and Diva, then go live in Okinawa with her family. That put a damper on things.

I laid back on the pillow again, looking up at the fan once more, "Point taken."

She sighed.

"Okay, wait. We don't have to worry about this now," she nodded, trying to assure herself,"we'll do that when it happens."

"How will we know when it happens?" Neither one of our clans knew much of anything about Chiropteran pregnancies, actually pregnancies in general were uncommon subjects to my brothers.

She began to panic again,

"Well... I-I don't know! I've never been pregnant before.... I guess I'll just know."

Fair enough, honestly how could you not tell if you were pregnant or not? You were bound to notice sooner or later.

I grabbed the bottles of water on the nightstand,

"To dodging the subject - until it comes around, and-" I smiled broadly at her," a night well spent."

"I agree," she laughed as she crushed her bottle against mine.

We laughed together and kissed once more before taking a big drink of water.

* * *

A night of love nearly ended in worry and fear, but was saved in the simple denial and agreement. But, I realized there was still that possibility that we _could _have conceived that night. Along with the truth that soon, our secret world could, and would not be a secret much longer with the impending attempt to capture Riku by Diva.

Questions move through my mind the second after Saya left; she and the Shield off to Paris and I following after at her request.

I wondered,

How long did we have? And what would we have left after? Or, would we even be alive after?

* * *

**A/n: Long, semi-pointless chapter. Sorry. But I still hope you enjoyed it. Also, if you really do want that lemon (Though I'll probably write it anyways.), or you think I should kick up the rating for that _small _bit of lemon-scent tell me. Please be kind with your torches and flame-throwers.**


	8. Paris

**A/n:  
**

**I don't own Blood Plus.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Is there something wrong, Hagi?" Solomon asked, seeing my distracted expression.

I shifted my gaze from the window to meet his,

"No."

Yes, actually. Amshel had been complaining lately about Diva's obsession with Riku, saying we would need to obtain the boy as soon as possible. I myself, told that to Saya and she was doing her best to keep - as I sometimes referred to him as - our little one safe. Still, I was worried about my young comrade.

"Well," the fair-haired man smiled,"as I was saying, I think it best if you look after Diva for a couple of days."

"I can't." I said.

Since coming to Paris I'd began feeling more... Eager to meet with Saya everyday. It was becoming more of a need to see her. Like if I missed one day or night without her, I'd feel hollow and empty. She's also told me the same was happening to her. It's something we could explain, but did mind really unless we _did_ miss a day or so.

"Why not? She hasn't seen you in a month or so, she's missed you dearly big brother."

"She's missed _Riku_." I shuddered inwardly for the poor boy's sake.

Solomon laughed,

"Are you jealous?"

Rolling my eyes I laughed lightly,

"I'm afraid not."

He laughed again. We were finished after I agreed to visit with our Slave-driver, Diva. I took my leave quickly and returned to my apartment.

* * *

The phone rang almost as soon as I set foot in the door.

"Yes?"

I heard a girlish chuckle on the other line,

"Some greeting Honey."

Sitting down in the nearest chair, a smile grew on my face,

"Sorry. How's this? 'Hello Saya, my dearest, I've been counting a the moments since we've been apart'." I tried with strong amusement in my voice.

"I like it, that sounds better." she told me approvingly.

I kicked off my shoes and leaned into the back of the chair,

"Any urgent reason to this call that I should know about?"

I could almost see her smiling and biting on her bottom-lip, twirling the phone cord around her finger. Shaking her head as she answered,

"No. I just wanted to talk to you."

"I'm glad then," the longing for her stirred deep within me again,"would you like to come out around the city with me?"

She paused,

"Now?"

"Whenever is fine, but I'd prefer it now - if you can." Please say you can.

"I would... I'm not sure though... I've been trying to get stronger lately, and there's my brother - Kai - he's being a little over-protective of me...."

I had pride, but begging wasn't above me when I want - no - _needed_ something, "Please?"

".... I can try." she said.

"You know where I am, correct?" I asked.

"I'll be there soon." Saya promised,"I'll see if I can bring Riku too, to get Kai off my back."

"Alright," we prepared to hang up," I love you."

"I love you too, bye."

"I'll see you soon."

Putting the phone back on the receiver, I went to change.

Though we weren't just meeting at night, Saya and I had to be careful still. Especially when going out during the day. Should we run into a member of the Shield or one of my brothers.

I changed my white dress-shirt for a plain V-neck black one. My slacks for dark denim. The tailored coat I was wearing earlier for a long white trench-coat. And let my hair free and put on on a pair of aviator-sunglasses.

Straightening out my clothes in the mirror, I went down to meet with Riku and Saya.

* * *

My apartment was above a flowers' shop. I went in and bought a rose, then went back out to wait on the bench in front of the store.

Before long I could hear some joyful chatter coming around the corner. I stood up to greet the two coming towards me.

"Hiya Hagi!" Rikuran up to me with a grin.

"It's good to see you Riku," I reached out and ruffled his hair affectionately. Saya joined us a few moments later, amusement on her face,"what is it?"

"I like your disguise," she giggled.

Pulling her close, I smiled,

"Excuse me for being cautious."

Saya pressed her nose to mine and took notice of the rose,

"Aw, is that for me?"

I pressed the long stem of the bright flower, lightly in to her fingers; while I sarcastically said: "No. It's for Riku."

We all laughed and started walking down the road. My arm swung loosely around her waist, her hand resting against my chest, and little Riku close beside us.

* * *

"You shoulda seen her Hagi!" Riku exclaimed,"Saya's face was all red! She was like "Um.. Um.... I snuck out because... I-I kinda have a boyfriend..." and Kai was like,"WHO?! TELL ME! WHO?!!". And I was all,"He's super nice and cool!", but then I remembered I wasn't suppose to say anything. But now Kai's all hounding us to tell him about you."

Riku finished his story of their 'almost discovered inccident' by laughing.

I looked at Saya's face, she was red again. I laughed and she hit my shoulder.

"It's not funny!" she insisted.

"Ya it was!" Riku said, laughing along with me.

We walked through the streets. No destination in mind really. Enjoying the day together.

Riku steered us in the direction of a park. Saya and I let him play, while we sat down on a bench in the shade of a large tree.

"What are you doing?" Saya hooked her fingers around the arms of my sunglasses, sliding them off.

"I want to see your eyes my Love." she said simply, cupping my cheek and kissing the opposite side of my face. She stroked my face and kissed me lightly.

"Hm..." I kissed her back and smiled,"well then," I folded my glasses and slid them to rest on the neck of my shirt,"I suppose they can stay off a while."

Saya smiled back and we kissed again.

That longing crept over the both of us once more.

My arms wrapped around her torso and she took my face in both her hands. Our eyes fluttering closed. Saya's head slightly bobbed as she moved her lips quickly and almost rhythmically. While mine moved very slowly and gently against hers. I pressed my mouth against hers a bit more - leaning forward. Unfolding the leg I had crossed over the other.

I didn't really understand what happened when things like that happen - not just kissing or embracing - being together in general. We just... Weren't in that world anymore, like we pretended to be when we were alone in the night. It was as if everyone else wasn't there anymore. Just us two.

Soft giggling brought us back.

My lip curled slightly as Saya pulled away, a wet smack sound echoing a little as she removed her lips from me. I kept my eyes closed and lip curled, while Saya glanced over our shoulders at the pack of preteens lounging on the grass.

She said something like "I know you like him. You can't have him" to the group. Then nuzzled her face into my collar, giggling herself.

Despite our interruption, my snarl turn to a smug-ish smile. I held her tight and kissed her forehead and buried my nose into her hair.

"Love you," Saya whispered, nipping at my earlobe.

"You too," I murmured back.

She snuggled into the hollow of my neck, laughing as a wind came by and blew my hair into her face, tickling her.

Saya shook her face trying to get my tresses away,

"Oof, what happened to tying this back?"

I scratched my clean chin,

"Well, I was thinking of cutting it," my thoughts drifted to the dreams of the two halves that were me.

She looked me with bright and surprised eyes,

"Really?"

"Yes. I believe some kind of change would be good."

My love nodded and it fell silent.

Our gaze drifted to Riku, who ran with a group of children that were playing "Tag". He caught us looking, smiled and waved. Saya waved back and I merely nodded at him.

I looked to the famous iron-tower of France, the sun was setting.

* * *

_Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring..._

Blindly, I popped my hand out from the warmth of the sheets and blankets, and reached fpr the phone.

"What?" I whispered, getting up slowly so I wouldn't disturb the one sleeping beside me.

"She's gone! Is she with you?! Hagi she's gone!" Amshel was panicking.

"What? Who, Amshel?" I asked.

Saya sat up, rubbing her eye,

"What's going on?"

"Diva! She's gone, that damn Karl took her!" Amshel exclaimed.

My face fell and paled,

"What did you say?"

"She is gone Hagi!" He repeated once more,"she's gone to claim Saya's Chevalier Ri-"

I didn't wait for the rest of his sentence. I hit 'end' on the phone and turned to Saya.

"You have to go back to Riku, get to him and take him far, far away," the flickers of alarm in my eyes made her realize what was happening,"go. I'll try to intercept Diva before she gets there. Karl's not as fast as I am."

We got dressed in little to no time, then parted in an attempt to keep Riku safe.

Minutes later, as I picked up on Karl and Diva's path praying to God that I could stop them before they did anything to the little brother I had made.

* * *

**A/n: Run Riku! Run for your life! Anyways, I needed to put some more conflict in, so next chapter's going to have a little drama and a surprise pairing later. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please don't flame.**


	9. Disowned

**A/n: Double-update! ... Again...  
**

**I don't own Blood Plus.**

**

* * *

  
**

Like the night of destruction of the Zoo. Red and orange licked the pitch-black, star-less sky. Flames of fire flickered and engulfed the upper deck of the grand ocean-liner ship, that was the Red Shield HQ.

_I'm too late._I thought as I stood in the midst of the Red Shield's violent and fiery down-fall. I heard the remaining agents, that took no notice to me, calling to one another. I could hear one shout to another, telling him that Saya

and her brothers were in the ship's hold. Diva heading in the direction. _Maybe not._

I braved the fire, the lifeless corpses, the gun-wielding agents, and collapsing hallways. Moving to the hull with as much speed as I could manage.

My ears were focused on Riku and Diva's heartbeats. I listened to see if they were close to one another, or far apart.

Diva was closing in, but a a speed in which I could catch up. But Riku's heart was beating fast, he was scared and standing in one place.

_Run Riku!_ I shouted in my mind.

_Oh!_ You're _here!_ The childish, delighted voice ringing in my thoughts caused my heart to stop.

Diva sensed my presence.

I picked up the pace.

* * *

Diva pried open the doors to an empty elevator shaft,

"Diva!" I shouted.

She wheeled around and gave me the biggest of smiles,

"Well, isn't it my moody Chevalier! Just in time!" she said in a cheery tone.

"Diva, what are you doing here? You know Amshel wouldn't like this." I reminded her.

Her smile faded into a frown,

"I don't care about Amshel, I want my Riku now. And I'm going to have him. Now, come along."

Her voice was commanding, the Chevalier within me obliged.

I took her hand and jumped with her, down the into the darkness of the elevator-shaft. In my mind, I wanted to make Diva happy, but in my heart I wanted all of this to stop. I wanted Riku and Saya safe, I wanted Diva home and safe. I didn't want any of what was happening, to happen.

But it was, and I would need to think of a way to end it differently from the way I saw it ending.

* * *

We landed gracefully on our feet.

The hull was dimly-lit. The lights flickering, fighting to stay on. Metal cargo-boxes were everywhere. Along with wooden crates.

My heart thudded loudly as I watched Diva head to the far left - she knew exactly where he was.

Damn it.

"Diva," I gently linked my fingers with hers and whispered to her,"Diva, do you really want this boy?"

"Yes," she answered,"I want him more than anything now."

"Are you sure?" I knew Diva, her interests could waver with the unraveling of a new option,"isn't there something else you would like?"

We crept nearer and nearer to the pair of voices. Riku and whom I assumed to be, Kai.

"Like what?"

I swallowed my pride and feelings, if I could save Riku I could save Saya; I pushed Diva against one of the bins,

"Like _me_," I lowered my voice and pressed against her,"do you want me Diva? You can have me."

Her grin remained intact, but her eyes searched mine for truth. I tried not to sweat or cringe at my own actions, I caressed her face and kissed her lips, talking to her as low and attracting as I could.

"You can have me Diva, you've told me many times that _I_ was what you wanted. I'm here, I'm yours." I crooned in her ear. My stomach lurched with every word.

With each kiss and touch, I could see her eyes illuminate more and more with lust. She put her arms around my neck - my skin crawled - and pulled me even closer to her. I kissed her forehead and neck, taking her blood with my rough kisses. Diva moaned softly, her eyes fluttering shut, and I knew I could persuade her to leave soon.

"Diva..." I whispered,"I am yours, you still want me, don't you?"

"I do..."

"Then, let's go home. We-"

Her eyes shot open and she pushed me so hard, I flew back into the opposite bin,

"Liar." her voice was dark, she narrowed her eyes at me,"you don't want to be with me."

"Diva, please-"

"No." she turned her back on me, and before I knew it.

I heard a cry and a loud crash.

* * *

A teenage boy was crumpled beside a bin, face down. I assumed it was Kai.

I merely glanced at him.

My attention was to what was going on behind said bin.

A trembling Riku was backed against the hull's wall. His eyes were wide and frightened. Diva closing in on him, her eyes pure electric blue. She was walking toward him, un-tying the ribbon on the front of her dress.

Riku's eyes met mine.

_Help me Big brother._

Her dress fell to the floor, she cornered him. I stood frozen, watching.

She took his face into her hands,

_HELP ME! BIG BROTHER! HELP ME!_

I couldn't watch any longer.

I grabbed Diva by the shoulders from behind, I threw her against the wall. Pinning her with all my strength.

Riku sank to the floor, he looked to me. Still in shock.

_Run!_ I told him.

He crawled away as fast as he could.

Not fast enough.

Diva kicked me away, sending me skidding on my back, past Riku.

Her eyes were piercing, angry blue. She was enraged.

"Run! Riku!" I voiced my thoughts,"run!"

"Why you ungrateful, worthless toy." Diva grabbed hold of my shirt, she lifted me up by it and my eyes met hers,"how dare you interrupt me. And to think, you were my favorite."

"I never asked-" I gasped for air as her grip tightened, the fire and smoke had spread to where we were"-to be - a Chevalier!" I was choking,"I - Never!...." I watched as Riku scrambled to drag his wounded brother to the elevator,"Wanted this!"

"I'm going to kill you, you worthless thing" Diva said darkly, behind her eyes I could see some pain behind the anger,"I should've let you die."

Her hands began to crush my throat. I pawed at her grip. The images I saw, growing blurry. She held me high in the air and threw me down, slamming me into the floor and repeating over and over. My bones crushing on impact.

"You should've-" a new voice came, Diva whirled around, me still in her grasp, it was Saya,"-but you didn't! So Diva, I'll say thank you for that. But as for killing him, I think not."

Diva tossed me a side. I gasped for air, blood filling my lungs and bones feeling like broken glass.

Riku was in the elevator, Kai with him and two 'Shields'. A blonde man and a heavy dark man.

"You want him?" Diva sounded like a disturbed child on the playground, she picked me up again by my arm,"take him!"

Saya dropped her red-jeweled sword to catch my limp body. We landed on the floor. Saya quickly brought us to our feet.

"Are you okay?" she asked, wiping the blood from my mouth. I gave her one of the 'state-the obvouis' looks. Saya made something of a growl,"Diva!"

"Hagi, you are no longer my Chevalier. I don't like you any more and I don't want you any more. All I want is..." she trailed off looking to the deck above. She smiled wickedly.

"No!" Saya shouted, she grabbed her sword with her free hand.

A dark shade fell from above, to behind Diva.

Karl's masked face grinned, but scowled seeing me in Saya's arms,

"What's this? Saya, you're suppose to have one partner tonight! That is me! Not this-this- _this_! Mutt _traitor_!"

"Leave them be Karl," Diva turned, slipping her dress back on,"let's go and get my Groom. But first," in a flash she was beside Saya, Saya shielded me from my former Queen. All Diva did was laugh, snatching her bloodied sword and sheathing it,"I think I'll take this."

They disappeared.

I fell weak in my Love's arms. She brought my unbroken arm around her shoulders, supporting me.

"We have to..." I gasped and wheezed,"get Riku...."

She kissed my forehead,"I know, we're going now."

I laid my head against her shoulder. Shapes and things blurring and falling dark. I could not stay awake much longer.

The darkness came, not matter how are I ran from it, and enveloped me in itself.

* * *

** A/n: The next chapter sha'll be up soon :)!**


	10. Yours Once more

**A/n: The next chapter.  
**

**I don't own Blood Plus.**

**

* * *

  
**

Faintly, in a groggily, half-awake state. I heard,

"Who is he anyways?" A mechanical and emotionless voice, even harsher than mine.

"He's Hagi." Saya's voice answered,

"Hagi what? And why was he with Diva? What's you're link with him Saya?" The harsh voice asked.

"He's my... He was my Sweetheart. We lived in the Zoo together, after an accident he became Diva's Chevalier and-"

"He's Diva's Chevalier?!" The male voice bellowed.

"SH! He _WAS _her Chevalier," Saya brushed my hair from my face and and stroked my cheek," He's... He's just Hagi now. Hagi Novacek..." she added a last whisper," My Hagi..."

"We can't trust him." The voice decided firmly.

"I do."

"Saya..."

"I trust him with my life. We've been together again for five - six months. And he didn't tell anyone. I trust him." She moved her hand from my face to my hand.

"David!" a male Jamaican-accent voice called,"it's Smith! His chest opened up again!"

"Damn it!" The sound of running footsteps faded away, then a door slammed.

It was quiet.

I breathed rough and swallow breaths. Saya held my hand, her breathing slow and quiet. She stroked my thumb and the back of my hand with her thumb.

I took in a deep breath, sucking it in deep - it sounded like a hard wheeze. Letting it out.

Saya's cool hands smooth my hair back and kissed me,

"Hagi? Baby, are you alright? Hagi?" she whispered.

I opened my eyes, the vision still blurred. They focused on Saya's weary - but beautiful - face.

"Saya -? What?" Where am-?" my head spun as I tried to sit up,"Where's-? What's... Riku-?"

She smiled - tired - and pushed me back down on the cot which I laid, "You're safe. And Riku's okay. He's fine. Diva... She took someone else."

My heart sunk, "Who?"

Her smile faded,

"Joel Goldschmidt - he's-"

"The current head of the Red Shield," I recalled in my throaty, dry voice,"I know who he is," I coughed,"I just don't know why she'd take him and not Riku."

"From what David and the others can tell, she wants revenge for what the original Joel did to her." Saya said.

"Ah..."

"Here," she handed me the bottle of water, that was sitting on the table next to the cot.

"Thank you," I drank and sighed,"where are we?"

"One of the Shield bunkers. Us and the fifteen other Agents that actually made it out." she shook her head at the loss.

I squeezed her hand. Telling her it was all right. She smiled at me again.

We talked about: what had happened; what was happen next; the impending future of the Red Shield; and other things of that nature. Until the those topics faded away, and we began to talk about us and our future.

Suddenly she said,

"... I think, I think I want get married..."

I raised my eye brows,

"You do?"

"I do."

"Are you sure that's what you want do?" I asked, still baffled by the idea. She nodded eagerly and I managed another statement, "I don't have a ring or anything. I'll have to get you one, and shouldn't I be the one asking you to marry me?"

"I don't have to have a ring, Hagi," she stated, teasing me, "And no one ever said a woman couldn't ask for a man's hand in marriage."

"Okay, then. If that's what you wish, then we'll get married," I choked out, I blinked a few times - letting what I had just agreed to - sink in. It did and I smiled,"as soon as possible?"

She smiled back, "When you're head stops spinning."

"Give me a couple hours."

She leaned over and I bent towards her to meet her lips with mine.

"We can finally be together for real, I want us to be together before anything takes us apart." Saya said.

"I agree."

* * *

An hour or so later, I bathed and was wiping my hair with a towel when I noticed my reflection.

The image of myself from my dreams flashed in the mirror.

I walked back into the room,

"Saya?"

She looked up from the book she was reading on my cot, she blinked a couple times with a blush on her face as she stared at my nearly-nude appearance,

"Hm?"

"Are there any scissors?" I asked, the corner of my mouth twitching up in a smile to her reaction to my appearance. She pointed to the desk in the corner. I grabbed my requested item,"thank you, My love."

I walked back into the washroom. There I stood in front of the mirror, gazing intensely in my twin in the world beyond the looking-glass, staring in his own piercing blue eyes, observing the reflection longer than I had in a months.

I let a hand slowly run through the messy stack of raven hair and sighed.

I wanted to be the Hagi in my dreams.

Slowly, I once more gazed at the looking-glass, this time more determined. The hand with the scissors raised and with the other one I took a sheaf of black locks.

"Here goes…" I whispered, nearing the metal object to the wanted area.

"Do you want some help?"

I smiled, not turning around, and reached back to give her the shears,

"Be my guest."

Saya smiled and took the scissors. She stood behind me, hand on my shoulder and moving my hair away from my neck. Her breath gently hitting the nape of my neck.

* * *

"You're so cute." she giggled.

At the length she had left my hair it had naturally formed spikes everywhere. Aside from one single lock at the front - which she had let longer - and the second half of hair had fallen forward, hanging freely near my left cheekbone.

I smiled and turned around, running my hand threw my hair,

"You did a good job."

I looked at the looking-glass again.

The person looking back at me was the one I saw in my dreams. Without the scars, blood, or sword. Just my appearance and the image of Saya standing behind me.

Almost exactly like I had seen in my dreams.

I was Hagi now. The Hagi I wanted to be. The Hagi who would have done anything to protect Saya.

Now, I was truly Saya's Hagi once more.

Well...

"Would you like to go now?"

"I'll get something borrowed."

I smiled,

"And I'll get something blue."

* * *

**A/n:** **I hope you like the chapters! Please don't flame.**


	11. Plans

**A/n: I just want to say thanks for all the support and reviews**

**AND,  
**

**I don't own Blood Plus.**

**

* * *

**

"David are you alright?" My wife - still I couldn't grasp the fact that she was my wife now - asked the her "Handler".

The rigidly-featured man had keeled over in coughing fit, right in the middle of our planning. His heavy partner, Lewis put a hand on his wide shoulder and supported him while he coughed.

He waved Lewis away,

"I'm fine-" cough,"-I just-" cough."-let's continue."

"As you began," I picked up where David left off, "I could track Diva, but I doubt they'd take kindly to my trespassing - after my disowning - if they caught me that is."

"We gotta lead, that said Diva is heading for London. But we ain't so sure we should take it." Lewis said in his thick accent.

"Then what do we do? Just sit around and wait?" Saya asked, her brow-line puckering with slight impatience.

"No. We'd rather pull the resources we had together while we search for where she might be going with the Chief, in the mean time I'd like for you to not lose the drive to fight Saya." David had stepped up as leader while his cousin Joel was gone.

"Lose the drive to fight?" Saya questioned.

"I'm saying you should keep training while we locate Diva."

I stepped up to the circle of people around the table,

"I can help on that part. I've had many training sessions with my brothers and rouge Chiropterans, they needed help containing."

Saya's eyes widened a little,

"You fought Chiropterans on your own?"

"Is it so hard to believe?" I smiled faintly in amusement,"Solomon and Karl use to call me the Crimson Knight. They told me I'd appear in the midst of a battle dropping in out of air, then exiting bathed in crimson blood."

"Then you will be the one to train her," David agreed, he glanced toward the sleeping figure on the cot in the corner of the room. Kai,"he will not take kindly to you two attacking each other for skill, when he wakes up."

Saya nodded,

"He doesn't like me to fight. But, he'll deal with it."

David looked away from Kai,

"If you train separately from our location, he won't have to."

"What are you saying?" I inquired.

"Leave us, for a year; until we can track down the Chief. Train; without Kai's interruption. Then come back to us; strong. It will be better for your benefit and his." David explained.

"If-if that's what you think is best," Saya looked to me. I nodded. It was a logical thing to do,"then we'll leave soon."

Riku piped up,

"What about me? Do I go too?"

Personally, I would've liked Riku to go. To have another person there with Saya and I. But apparently David and I share the same thoughts.

"No Riku. You should be here when Kai wakes up, to explain the situation to him and comfort him." David told him.

Riku's cheeks filled with air, puffing up with rebelliousness,

"Aw..."

"Does anyone not understand what's going on?"

I, nor Riku or Saya or Lewis said anything.

"We'll leave in the morning." Saya told the blonde man.

"Get some rest," was his reply as he looked down at the map on the table.

I took her hand, the one that was in her pocket during the meeting, and we began to walk out.

Now. If only the blinds had been shut, and a glare on a certain item did not catch David's attention.

"What is that?" We froze. I looked down at Saya's hand, her ring's glare was hitting David's eye.

"Don't be mad..." Saya began as David turned around and walked toward us, he grabbed her hand from my grip. He stared intently at the modest little ring I had given her.

We were caught.

He looked between the two us, then back down at the ring. He dropped her hand and folded his arms over his chest,

Shaking his head and sighing, he asked,

"Were you even going to tell us?"

Saya looked to the floor,

"We didn't think it was important."

"It's none of your concern." I added, feeling a little threatened to his sudden interest on what was going one between us. It was exactly that. Between Saya and I.

"I'm not saying it is. I'm saying it was, that getting married at this time is highly inappropriate. You are in the middle of a war, Saya. And you," he met my eyes,"you just were freed from Diva and considered a traitor to them. How would your marriage effect them?"

"It has nothing to-"

"It has everything to do with them," the 'older' man cut me off,"what if doesn't Diva like your union? What if she does something to Joel for revenge? You two have put him and us - and yourselves in danger. All by your own selfishness and irresponsibility."

"We didn't.... Think about what it would do to you..." Saya said in a low voice, "we just wanted to get married before anything... Bad happened to us."

"Bad?" David's voice escalated,"you just lost your back-up Saya. And Hagi, you just lost your family."

"They were never my family," I put my arms around Saya, staring him straight in the eye,"Saya has been - and always will be my family. We did it so if we died in this battle, we'd know that we didn't miss out on anything. And who are you to be calling our marriage wrong?"

I could feel the tension rising as I continued,

"You don't know anything like the love we have, or what it means to want to be with a person for the rest of your existence. While you still can. You don't know the spur of the moment decision to seize the one you love and make them yours forever. Because you have _no one_, and you have _nothing _without this organization," he glared at me, his jaw tightening at my words,

"So Sir, do not give us a lecture on a subject you do not understand and will never understand."

Saya gripped my hand tightly, telling me to back down. I did what my wife insisted on. I reeled back and walked with her to our room, never looking back at the scorned expression - I knew - David had.

* * *

"That was a little scary... I was sure he'd yell at us," Saya commented as she packed,"Hagi?"

I looked away from the window of the Military Barrack-like quarters,

"Yes?"

"Were we really selfish? Getting married like that, without considering other people?"

It was I hated to admit it. But it was very selfish. I knew it the whole time.

"Yes." I told her,"it was selfish. But that is the only act of selfishness we have ever committed together in this lifetime," I smiled lightly, to lighten the mood," I say nothing about our life in the Zoo though."

She smiled back weakly,

"Yeah, but I might have to be selfish again."

"Why?"

"Because, of the self-interested future I want," my wife - I am never going to get tired of that - said.

I sat down on the edge of the cot with her,

"Pray tell, what does your future look like My dear?"

"You and me, and Riku and Kai. Living together in Okinawa. Me going back to High School - with you of course - and finishing. Helping Kai with Omoro - our Dad's restaurant - and then getting married again for all of our friends to be there," that sounded good to me,"and there's a couple little kids running around in the future too. Somewhere along the lines."

"Sounds very nice, very selfish and very very good to have," I voiced my opinion on her plan, kissing her forehead,"now, your self-interested future's mine too."

She laid her head on my shoulder, our hands clasping together as we thought of the future we wanted,

"Couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather have it with, than you, even if I tried."

* * *

After Saya was asleep, I found Riku on the doorstep. I prayed to God he didn't hear what we were doing earlier... Poor boy almost had to un-willingly do something along the same lines, though what Saya and I had been doing was entirely different.

"What's wrong Little one?" I sat beside him.

"I wanna go too," he told me, his eyes showing sadness. Ah, the Chevalier's will,"I wanna help too."

"You can help in the only way you can. The only way Riku can."

"How?"

"Riku, would you say your sister cares about you and your brother?" I asked, knowing the answer was 'yes'.

He nodded.

"Well, that means you're important to her. Therefore, you can help by making things easier for her. She needs you to take care of your brother, so she doesn't need to worry. That's what you can do to help." I assured him, ruffling his light hair.

"Okay..." agreed the only witness to our elopement besides the legal witness, that was the 'go-with-the-flow' Lewis.

"Good..."

We went quiet.

"...Hagi?"

"Yes?"

"What does Diva want from Mr. Joel? Why did she take him?"

I sighed,

"Revenge Riku. It's a insanity-destroying thing, believe me, I know." I told him, looking up at the half-moon. Praying for Joel the Firsts heir to be as strong a fighter as his ancestor.

* * *

Joel Goldschmidt VI stared out at the almost-full moon. He was suspended by his bloody chained wrists. His useless legs hanging, inches from the ground.

His eyes were sore and heavy; as were his thoughts. He breathed shallowly and weakly, with three broken ribs and possibly - to what he could determine - semi-collapsed lung. His mouth was dry with blood.

_So, this is how I'm going to die? As a form of revenge for what my ancestor did... _He thought as the door to his cell opened.

The door opened. But no light came in. Only more darkness.

Glowing eyes examined him intently. Footsteps sounded and echoed through the hollowed space. Yet he couldn't see anything but those eyes.

_Pat-pat. Pat-pat. Pat-pat. Pat-pat._

The bare footsteps neared, his slow heartbeat increased.

A hand fell on the exposed flesh of his torso.

His heart almost popped out of his chest.

Joel's deep-blue eyes focused on the hand on his skin, that was slowly trailing down to the waistband of his frayed pants. White skin on his tan. They contrasted greatly, even in the little-to-no light in the dank cell.

The pale fingers moved up again, slowly trailing along his: stomach, chest, neck and finally cupping his chin.

"Wa...." his voice failed him due to his dehydration.

His chin was jerked up, his vision brought to the glowing eyes,

Blue met blue.

A mouth set downwards in an exhausted frown, was matched by one wearing a sinister grin.

And a pair of dry, unsuspecting lips were brushed by red, full ones.

Joel's heart stopped.

Diva kissed him.

She pulled away from him, after such a light and small kiss. Her grin having an air of a slight smirk. Diva fingered his throat, where a lump a formed out of shock and fear.

Joel trembled, wide-eyed and confused.

She did it again, this time kissing him with semi-animistic lust.

The next time she pulled away,

He let out a dry, piercing scream in pain.

Her fangs drove deep into his neck, draining him of most of his blood.

When she was done, the pain didn't stop.

It increased.

In her hands was a vile and Saya's stolen sword. Joel knew what was in the vile, and could only pray to God she wasn't doing what he thought she was doing.

To his lips she raised the vile.

Into his mouth went Saya's blood.

And the pain, shot through out his body.

Diva watched him writhe and shake, moan and groan in pain. She didn't care what he was feeling. As long as he was changing.

She smiled seeing his torture, this was his punishment for what her dear 'father' had done to her.

But, that was all.

That was his torture.

She didn't hate this Joel.

No, she had plans for this Joel.

So he would live.

Why?

Because,

She wanted him. And now, as his convulsing stopped. He was hers.

* * *

**A/n:... Please don't flame me, or kill me for making one of the randomes pairings that is JoelDiva. I just thought she needed someone that wasn't Riku, or a little boy whom she would rape. So, I made it a hott(We all know he's a hottie and we need to admit it, cause he is and he needs more non-Yaoi love) full-grown man... Whom she would rape... **


	12. Some Reunion

**A/n:**** Sorry about the lack of update. I don't own Blood Plus.**

**Oh, and be sure to check out my new HajiSaya story,**

**"****Spoken in Words Written on a Page"... Please? I'll give you a cookie if you review too :D!  
**

* * *

"I can't believe it's been so long," Kai grumbled as he sat down at the table, Riku put a cup of fresh coffee in his hand, across from Gary.

"Well, it's basically been only nine months for you Kai. And a year for us." Riku said, 'us' being David, Lewis and the young Chevalier.

"Riku, may I have a cup too?" Gary, David's old military instructor, asked raising his mug and looking away from his book.

The auburn-haired boy smiled, and poured some caffeine for the old man,

"Sure."

"Yeah well... When are they coming back? It's been a freakin' year. What are they doing anyways? Training shouldn't take _THAT _long. I don't trust that guy." Kai said crossing his arms over his chest, in a David-fashion.

" 'That guy' is our brother brother-in-law Kai."

"Bull-shit.... Who even gave them permission? She's not over eighteen, and I don't think _YOU _should've been counted as a legal witness Riku."

Riku shook his head,

"Saya found an old birth certificate - in Mr. Joel's folders - that said she was nineteen at the time. We guessed he made it in case we went to a different country and got arrested or something, and she had fake papers," he smiled," 'sides. Mr. Lewis was the legal witness."

Said Jamaican man, who was cramming a bagel into his mouth, gave a hearty laugh at Kai's glare,

"What canna say? Does two kids were craz-ay in love."

"Love my ass..." Kai murmured as he finished off his coffee,"come on guys, we got to make the daily rounds."

Riku, Lewis, Kai waved 'good-bye' to Gary, as they went to keep the late-night streets of London Chiropteran-free.

* * *

I stared at her while she slept beside me. Alarm in my eyes.

I had put my ear against her heart and rested my hand on her lower abdomen. Only to meet a rejecting force a few moments later. I had jumped at the sudden movement, thinking it was my wife. But when I looked to Saya, she was still fast asleep.

Tentatively, I crept over to her side again. I laid my hands and ear against her stomach. Closing my eyes I waited.

At first, it was just the sound of Saya's breathing and heartbeat.

Then....

"Oof!" I reeled back, holding the hand that had been assaulted.

That's when Saya woke up, blinking and yawning.

She noticed my off expression,"What is it?"

Of course, her first instinct was to reach for her sword. I pushed her hand away from the sheathed weapon. Shaking my head, still unsure myself to what was going on.

"Hold still," I told her as I put my hand on her lower stomach again. She watched me as I felt.

Beneath my fingertips, I could feel something I hadn't felt before. Though she showed very little signs of it, Saya was carrying something within her. A bulge, roughly about the size of my palm and jutting out around an inch and a half, was between her hips. It was _alive_. Moving slightly. It had it's own heartbeat, I could tell it's from Saya's, they were in-tune but it's was a bit slower.

Cradling her stomach in my hands, I looked up at her. Her eyes were casted away, she was biting her lip. She knew, and now I did too.

"... When were you going to say something?" I asked her. She said nothing,"how long have you known?"

My hands fell from her as she slid off the bed and turned her back on me, facing the door.

I touched her shoulders,

"Saya please, talk to me. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because..." she said.

"Saya, that's not a very clear answer."

She turned around, frustrated slightly,

"Because, I knew you would insist we go back to the Red Shield - _without _my training."

My reasoning was she knew from the start of our training.

"When did you find out?" I asked.

Saya sighed,

"A month or so after we left David and the others. I felt weird and remembered how we were talking at your house, that night we really... Did it for the first time - well, the first time in a long time. So, I went out and got a test and it was positive. But, I still wasn't convinced, so I tried another. And another... Another and ano-"

"How many tests did you take?" humor danced in my eyes and voice.

"Um... I lost track after seven..." I stared at her,"Hey! I was scared so I drank a lot of water! You look like the person at the drugstore I got them from, Jesus!"

"So..." I trailed off.

She put her arms around my shoulders and cuddled close, I wrapped my arms around her, she kissed my cheek.

"So, I'm sorry." she said,"I should've told you I mean he's your bab-"

"How do you know it's boy?" I asked, a bit confused.

"I don't, I'm just hoping."

"Ah... Well, it's alright. I suppose on your part, you were doing what you thought was best. But, if I had known earlier, I'd ease up on the blows to your abdomen." My hand already was stroking her stomach.

Saya giggled and pushed my hand away,

"Stop, that tickles."

"You? Or him?"

She slapped my hand away again, smiling,

"Both, now stop it."

I brought her back on to the bed, kissing her softly. Our fingers lace together as she moved close to me and I laid back on the pillows. Saya curled on top of me, into a light, little ball on my chest; her hands over mine own. Both of us feeling the small movement within her.

Kissing her hair, I told her,

"Get some more sleep Dear One, you've both earned it." Twelve months of intense training deserved three years of relaxed living, but we were content just taking a long rest together,"we'll contact the others after you've rested."

Her smiled faded.

"What is it?" I asked her, my brows knitting.

"Oh my-!" she sat straight up,"I'm pregnant!"

I stared at her again, then tilted my head to the side,

"Are you? I just thought you were having my child."

"No Hagi! I mean 'I'm pregnant' AND Kai is going flip out! And being pregnant isn't going to help much when we figh-"

Sighing, I grabbed her face in my hands and kissed her hard,

"Go back to sleep." I said pulling her against my chest.

* * *

Riku sighed as he slid into the backseat of the van. Relieved they were done hunting Chiropterans for the night.

"How many ya get Riku?" Lewis asked as he started the car.

"Five." he announced proudly.

"Good work," David's praise sent the boy smiling, and Kai rolling his eyes beside his brother.

A few minuted went by and Kai noticed that Lewis was not taking their usual route home.

"Where are we going?" the teen asked, voice as gruff as when he first met the partners from the Shield.

Kai had caught his pant-leg on fire, and wasn't in a great mood that he got his favorite jeans scorched.

Neither Lewis or David gave off any indication they heard him. They just kept talking about something that had to do with Goldsmith Holdings and Cinq Flèches.

"Hey, seriously, where the Hell are we going?" Kai raised his voice.

Yet again, he was ignored.

Lewis made a sharp turn and sent them all jostling a bit,

"Sorry!" the hefty man guffawed a bit.

"Where the Hell are we going?!" Kai finally shouted.

David wanted to roll his eyes, this kid may have changed physically, but sure as Hell wouldn't get any quieter,

"We're go-"

"Shit!"

A large figure jumped - more of flew on to the hood of the van, hit and rolled off.

Lewis reacted and turned the wheel hard, swerving and spinning the car off the road as he slammed the brakes. David's hand was on the butt of his pistol - Kai reached for his own gun - without a blink of an eye. Riku shouted what was running through their minds:

"CHIROPTERAN!"

The side of the black vehicle collided with a brick wall, the airbags hitting off on impact.

David pushed the airbag away and kicked the door open, weapon drawn and started shooting as soon as he targeted the beast.

"Damn it!" Lewis cursed as he struggled to unbuckle his seat-belt and deflate the airbag.

Riku acted slower, but not weaker, than his gun-wielding comrades. He held his left arm out as the cloth around it ripped away, the arm beneath changing into a blade; something Hagi had shown him before they departed. He swiped at the air to rid the pieces of cloth from his flesh, and ran into action.

David reloaded his gun, after he had use a round on one of the four beasts, and continued to shoot. Suddenly one clamped on to his back, knocking him down on the street. He grunted as he fought to break free of the monster.

"Kai!" Riku alerted his brother about David's current predicament - while the young boy sliced one of the Chiropterans' heads off.

Giving one more pump of iron to the Chiropteran that they hit with the car, Kai spun around and started shooting at the monster David was tussling with.

Lewis had finally freed himself from the car, he too assisted Kai in rescuing David.

The Chiroperan bit into David shoulder as the blonde man shoved against it's grip on him. The thing held fast to him, but could not ignore the bullets bombarding him from behind. He dropped the temporary Red Shield leader, and turned to his assaulter.

While Kai and Lewis dueled with that Chiropteran. David struggled to his feet and continued to keep shooting, clutching his bleeding shoulder. Riku had decapitated two of the monsters, killing them.

It seemed they would be rid of their detour in a less than twenty or so minutes.

Suddenly, those minutes turned to seconds; as one of the beasts' - whom Riku was about to leap at - head snapped back.

A silver cross was sunken deep in it's eyes socket.

All four men turned in the direction of the thrown dagger,

Like walking out of the shadows, a tall silhouette stepped into the moonlight. Looking like a Prince of the Night, his shaggy hair and clothes were the shades of the midnight sky, and his skin the color of the Moon. Hagi's hand held three daggers between his fingers, his blue eyes were intense.

When it looked like Saya's husband would throw another cross, he jumped to the side as a fast moving blur darted for the knifed Chiropteran.

A spray of red came as a silver flash glinted off the blade that ran through the Chiropteran's middle. The beast dropped to it's knees. Another glint was blinding as the blade was taken away.

Saya. Her black hair was longer and she was rapped in a purple coat. Her eyes glowed red and blood splattered her cheek.

The Red Shield members recognized their comrades, and took notice of their changes. Including the Dragon blade she held in her hands, not the George-jeweled one David had given to her.

Then, she bounded toward the Chiropteran - that Kai, David and Lewis were previously shooting at - that was moving at her.

The beast raised it's claws, Saya her sword. From her throat ripped a battle cry, she cut through the monster's hand and in one swift motion, removed it's head from it's body.

Her feet landing gracefully on the ground, was the only sound to be heard as the three men - standing by the van - marveled at her new strength.

Hagi was behind his wife in an instant, sliding the sword's sheath on to the blade with a clicking sound.

Their backs were to the others,

When Saya toppled over into the arms of her beloved.

"Saya!" Riku shouted as he rushed to her side. Hagi turned around cradling her in his arms,"is she okay?"

"What did you do to my sister?!" Kai demanded as he glared at Hagi, speaking to the tall man for the first time.

"She's simply tired." Hagi murmured as he brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Come on, let's go home." Lewis had already loaded up David in the car and was revving the engine.

* * *

Without words they all did as Lewis suggested. Kai and Riku in the backseats, Hagi and Saya in the trunk.

Kai wasn't pleased when every time he looked back, he saw his new 'brother-in-law' cuddling with his sister. Holding her hand and whispering to her, like she was an infant. He already thought he was weird, Hagi kept rubbing her stomach.

"We were wondering where you all were, then I sensed Chiropterans." Hagi said.

"Yes, sorry we should've taken you up on your offer to come to us instead," Lewis shook his head sighing.

"You mean we were going to meet up with you guys?" Riku asked.

"Yes, Hagi contacted us while you and Kai were hunting the Chiropterans. Is Saya weak from blood?" David asked as he, his shoulder had stopped bleeding, but it was still hurting.

"Possibly, though I believe it's only from her current state." The impassive faced man kissed his spouse's forehead.

"Current state? What current state?"

Hagi's smokey blue eyes met Kai's, he might as well have told the boy now so Saya wouldn't hear it later,

"She's pregnant."

The car almost collided with another as Lewis and the others were baffled. Except for Riku who was sweat-dropping. Shaking his head,

"Some reunion huh?"

* * *

**A/n: You guys saw it coming huh? The pregnancy, yep I bet you did. If you didn't:**

**YOU ARE FREAKIN' BLIND! I HINTED IT SO STRONGLY IN ONE OF THE CHAPTERS! DANG IT! YOU PEOPLE AND YOU'RE REASONING!**

**... No offense. Sorry if you are offended....**

**Please review and don't flame me**


	13. Baby Talk

**A/n: Update. **

**0-ATTENTION-0**

**Longer author's note at the end.  
**

**I don't own Blood Plus.**

**

* * *

**

Joel's eyes were empty, and hollow as he gazed up at her through his bangs.

She wondered what he was thinking of while he was staring at her.

He was remembering the months he seen her last.

_She gazed at him. Her icy eyes forced him to look towards her. Hungrily she kissed him._

_She had kissed him before, pre and post his change to Chevalier. She had come to him in almost nothing. It had all been a game. He expected her to stop but she didn't._

_She took initiative and forced him onto the pallet that sat in the back of the room, within length of his chains. She remained with him and gave him everything. By the end of their time together he knew every inch of her._

_She slept beside him content for a few hours. At last she left him._

He was shocked when this incident occurred more than once. In the following days, weeks, and months; she came to him every afternoon at midday. She never differed in her schedule. She would speak to him and then he would make love to her.

One day she stopped coming. He did not see her for several months after that. He was not put into the same degrading torture as before. It was worse though.

He was lonely and he missed her. In some twisted way he had come to care about her.

During the painful worst case scenarios of Amshel and James beating him fro dusk till day, he realized he had come to love her.

Diva took his face in her hands and gently ran her lips from his temple to cheekbone, causing the honey colored-haired Chevalier to shudder at the sweet affection. He melted into it and relaxed in her grasp. Rattling his chains as he placed his hands on her subtly wide hips.

"I didn't think you would come back," he said his voice weak and wet as she caressed his face.

"That is simple nonsense," she said and she kissed his lips.

He did not respond to her, only sank deeper into the touches she gave him.

"Did you not miss me? Do you not want me?" she asked.

Joel knew the truth. Diva wasn't a loving person. She was cruel to him and leaving him like that. He didn't want to trust her, even if he loved her,

The former Red Shield head turned his cheek and answered, "You will leave me again."

"I didn't leave you by choice. Amshel said I had to make decisions." Diva told him, curling in a ball with him on the floor, his head resting nicely on her chest and her hands in his hair.

Joel opened his mouth to ask where she'd been, but his question was lost as she began to sing her song to him.

Diva smiled widely as his eyes closed and he was reduced to putty in her hands. She knew full-well the man loved her. She might as well have been her Chevalier - he'd be a better one than stupid old Amshel. Who wouldn't let her have fun with her Joel, who wouldn't let her spent a whole night with him, or even let her Joel out of his stuffy old cage.

Lord, did she hate the cell she was required to sit in, with her mate, and have her fun in. She wonder though, she was their master. They had to obey _her_. So, why was she sticking to their rules?

The key to Joel's cell always hung around her neck, Solomon gave it to her special 'cause he said if she had it, she'd always have Joel. She always, _always _wanted him. He was _HERS _and being away from him all those months made her angry - she suddenly was liking the idea she had, more and more.

With the end of her singing and a sound of a click, Joel raised his head and his hand to rub his eye. Only to do a double take at his hand.

He could move it without a sound.

He was free -

"Come with me."

- Of the chains at least. Not Diva. But, while they crept up to her room. He believed he _didn't_ want to be free of her.

* * *

Saya sat up in the bed provided for her, sipping lemonade with an almost comically calm expression; as she watched David and Kai rant about her pregnancy.

"- You are in no condition to fight -" David left off.

"- It's crazy to have a baby now!" Kai finished.

"Completely-!"

"-Irresponsible!"

They both turned to Saya, same look and tone,

"YOU'RE NOT FIGHTING!"

My spouse handed me her drink and straightened up, she clapped her hands together and then brought them down on her lap and stared them in the eye,

"Yes. I am."

Did I mention how much I love her? So very, very, very, VERY much. I love her so more than life, especially when she was like that.

"No, you can't not in your condition." David shook his head.

I didn't enjoy it, but I agreed with him. She was not only putting her life on the line now, but our child's.

She sighed,

"David, name one other person that can kill Chiropterans and Diva."

"We can." Kai muttered softly.

"No, you can't. So, I'm fighting. Besides," she rubbed her stomach,"I have a feeling he's tough. He won't mind a little jostling."

"Oh great, it's a boy." Kai rolled his eyes and walked out of the room at the sound of his name being called.

Saya rolled her eyes again.

"We're _HOPING _it's a boy!"

I faintly smiling, I kissed her cheek.

"Well, if you're willing to fight even with child. I am in no position to stop you," David had a glimmer of a deeper self-experience in his next words,"but I advise, think of what's right got your family before yourself."

"I will." Saya nodded.

"I'm going to back to London today, I'm going to speak with Okamura, I'd like you two to scope out the city for Diva while I'm there." he said.

"Okay."

"Of course."

There was a pause.

"Well, I'll leave you alone. We'll leave at three." The blonde man exited and instantly I was next to my wife.

I turned her face to mine and we shared a long kiss,

"Hi." she said after.

I smiled and swept her hair away from her face,

"Hello."

Saya fingered the collar of my shirt and pulled me close again,

"Kiss me again?"

"Of course."

We did and we settled.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Fine I guess. A little sore. But I'm fine," she smiled,"hand me the bag will you?"

I reached for her black canvas bag, that was usually in my cello case, and gave it to her.

She dug through it and pulled out the sketchbook I wasn't allowed to see,

"You'll like this," she flipped through the pages and presented a drawing to me,"here."

It was a picture of the most beautiful wedding cake I had ever seen. It was three layers, covered in white icing and drowned in the most intricate patterns of purple iced flowers and deep green leaves. It blew my mind away. On the base was the simple print that read:

'The Otonashi-Novacek Wedding'.

"Do you like it?" she asked laying her head on my chest.

"I do," taking advantage of the moment, I turned the pages and examined some of her other work.

There were pictures of: Riku and Kai, their father George; flowers - roses mostly; many pictures of just people she'd seen and met; self-portraits that were beautiful, but nothing compared to the real thing; and many, many drawing of me and the cello.

A series of drawings on a single page caught my attention. Rooms of a house. Detailed drawings of a kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, foray, den, office, porch, and nursery.

"Our house," she flushed red,"kinda..."

"I like it," I eyes the work she did on our bedroom, the details on the bed, I smirked a little suggestively and placed a finger on it,"where our second - and real - honeymoon will be taking place."

"Hagi..." she blushed deeper.

I pointed to the cozy looking-sofa in the den,"Here also," then the kitchen island-counter top,"here," and finally the bathtub,"and here... Well, during the first night."

Saya shook her head and pulled the covers up to her nose,

"Hagi..." she smiled a little,"will you at least make me breakfast in bed on our honeymoon?" she asked softly. I grinned.

I kissed her forehead,

"Everyday. Whether we are in bed, on the couch, on the counter top or in the bathtub. I will make you breakfast everyday."

"Yay," she pumped her fist in the air in mock-excitement. Her hand then flew to her stomach and she jerked forward,"oh!"

I put my hand over hers,

"Are you alright? Is he hurting you?"

Saya shook her head,

"No, he's just a little strong," she rubbed the little bump lovingly,"he's getting so big. I can feel him."

"You don't look like he's getting bigger."

"Weird right?"

"A bit strange."

She ran her fingers through my shaggy hair - it had grown out to length where the back all fell to the nape of my neck and my bangs over my eyes, I styled it though were my bangs were swept back, with the exception of a single lock - and pecked me lightly,

"He likes it when you talk to him. He moves around, but doesn't kick. It's like I can feel his happiness. Talk to him."

"What?" It sounded ridiculous.

"Talk to your son Hagi." Her tone was extremely serious. Mood swing.

"Uh," I moved on top of her, my face to her stomach and lying against her gently,"hello... Son."

Saya watched me smiling, awkwardly I continued on,

"I'm - I'm your father, Hagi. I... I love you and cannot wait to meet you. You're going to love the place you'll grow up," I paused," I'll always be there next to you, holding your hand, your mother too. You'll have as much room to play in as you can imagine, friends and good Uncles to play with."

Saya incouraged me on,

"I also, am interested to know whether you are really my son, or daughter," I would have a little fun with this,"or both."

She slapped me,

"Do _NOT _joke about that! Do _NOT_!"

I rolled my eyes at my wife,

"Saya, my Love. This is a conversation between my sons/daughters - or son/daughter - it is private discussion. If you do not mind."

"I hate you..."

* * *

"I love you..." Joel's hand slowly fell from hers.

Diva smiled down at him and kissed his passionately again. Dreading; Amshel was making her go to that torturous luncheon with James.

She didn't want to go. She wanted to stay right there in bed with her Joel. Not spend the afternoon with a bunch of dumb Humans. She wanted to stay in Joel's arms and have him cooing to the life within her again. Kissing her belly when she was kicked, kissing her lips when she felt like it.

As she passed Solomon in the hallway she turned to him,

"If you put him back in that cell Solomon, you will end up just like the Traitor. And tell the same to Amshel. I won't love either of you anymore and send you away. Understand?"

Solomon bowed his head,

"Yes, of course. I wouldn't dare try."

She smiled,

"Good."

As James and Diva made their way to the luncheon, she looked at him,

"James, I want to sing."

"Sing? Diva you cannot, not here." the dark-skinned man reminded her.

"I want to sing." she repeated, her eyes demanded. If she couldn't be with Joel she wanted to sing for the part of him she carried with her.

James sighed,

"Driver, turn around to Covent Gardens."

Their course changed to a destination where the Queens would come together and clash for the first time - but certainly not the last - in a whole year.

* * *

**A/n: Please review.**

**Oh, my friends and I are looking for people to do some fanart for this fic. **

**Idk, we kinda wanna see it sorta come to life. And I'm not an artist. I could be anything from like a picture of Joel in chains, with Diva kissing him, or like Saya and Hagi together or both couples.... OR David, Riku, Lewis, and Kai's reactions to Saya's pregnancy - cause' a I know you guys liked that. Anything, as long as it is not Yaoi or Yuri or - well, hentai's okay I guess.**

**Let's keep it PG-13 though.  
**

**Just sent me a PM or contact me on DA, my name on there is Jessesgirl1459. Not Jessesgirl1549. Jessesgirl1459.  
**


	14. Doing their parts

**A/n: Update.  
**

**I don't own Blood Plus.**

* * *

"Ya sure about goin' in there?" Lewis asked.

They were parked across the street from one of the Cinq Fleches research facilities. While Kai and Riku were to meet with Mao and Okamura; Saya and Hagi took to their objective of finding Diva.

The two Shields were doing their part of the day, infiltrating the lab and learning what they could about the research there,

"Yes." David combed his hair back and took the forged ID card from his friend,"I shouldn't be in there for more than two hours - if I am a minute over, well you know what happened."

"Gotcha back David, be careful 'ight?"

"Always am." Reassuring his best friend, David clapped the round man's hand with his as he exited the van,"see you soon."

"Late-ah, and don't get shot! I'm not ta doc'ta!" Lewis shouted after him.

_I might not get shot, but I'm going to talk to one anyways. She owes me an explanation_. David thought as he clipped the name tag to his white lab coat.

* * *

"What brought you two here?" Nathan grinned,"or did you just _need _to see me?"

James crossed his arms over his chest as he approached his brother Chevalier,

"Diva wished to sing."

"Sing? Well, rehearsals are much later. But, I'm pretty sure no one can hear her outside the theater. Honestly James," Nathan leaned a hand on a chair and tilted toward the dark-skinned man with a suggestive grin,"you are a naughty boy. Letting Mother do what she likes."

"Nathan, we cannot let Diva run off anymore, it will sorely effect our plans. We cannot afford to have her run into Saya ag-" James was cut off by a pair of arms throwing themselves around his shoulders. Nathan was now behind him instead of in front of him.

"That's why," the blonde Chevalier's voice deepened frighteningly,"you're here Dear James."

"James!" Diva called from a high box above them,"how's this?!"

As her shout echoed through the hollowed hall, she fell from the balcony she was balancing on.

James' eyes widened,

"DIVA!" in a blue blur, he went from Nathan's embrace to the exact spot she would've landed - and caught her. He peered down at her face,"are you alright?"

After her twenty- or so foot fall, she simply giggled,

"Let's do it again!"

Nathan smirked watching James sigh and shake his head, then say her name exasperated,

"Diva..."

"My goodness James, you have no sense of humor."

* * *

Saya and I stood on a rooftop a distance away from Covent Garden. She held my hand tightly, her other holding her stomach. I nodded.

Diva was singing.

And that - _obviously _- was not a good thing.

My arm looped around her waist, we bent on our knees and sprang to the building in front of us. With our hands still joined, we ran for the singing's origin.

A lump lodged in my throat as I thought of coming face to face with my brothers, and having to face their and Diva's wrath.

Flying down flights of stairs and many hallways, the singing grew louder and louder.

I opened the door to the main theater, pushing it out of our way.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as we ran across the curtained stage.

Saya's sword was drawn, my right arm morphed to a Chiropteran-fleshed limb; ready for battle.

"Welcome you two," Nathan,"to our stage!"

The curtain raised and revealed an almost exact copy of Diva's tower and the setting around it, on a full moon night.

Saya's eyes widened.

"Hhhhaaaahhhh!" I raised my hand to deflect James' armored arm.

The soles my shoes dragged and skidded as I was pushed from the force of his attempted blow. James' Chiropteran face stared mine down.

The corner of my mouth raised in a crooked bittersweet smile,

"Hello to you also Brother."

He swung his arm and landed a blow to my claws,

"You are no brother of mine. _Traitor_."

I jumped back to Saya's side and shook my demon hand. Sparks flew off my fingertips.

I snickered slightly,

"New pet-names? I'll have to think of one that suits you James, as well as you Nathan."

My eyes shifted up to the box on far right, Nathan leaned over the bar and waved as he smiled in welcoming.

"James, leave them be! Diva doesn't like it. Oh," he smiled at us,"Hell-oh Handsome! How've you been; oh, and hello to you too Saya!"

"I've been quite fine, happy really. Despite the circumstances of course. But I'm quite content." I answered causally.

"Hagi..." Saya's grip on my arm tightened.

"Relax Big sister," from behind Nathan, an unchanged Diva stepped in to eye-shot,"they won't kill you - Unless, I want them to."

My eyes narrowed at her and I pulled my wife behind me slightly, stepping in front of her,

"Diva..."I murmured."

* * *

"I think you should be leaving now," Julia stood from her chair.

Looking over his shoulder at her, David's mouth seemed to twitch a bit,

"Two more questions," he walked up to her, meeting her gaze with his,"one: what do you know about Joel's standing with Diva and if he is well?"

The ex-Shield took off her glasses and cleaned them with her coat,

"Diva's become very attached to him. They seem to share an - emotional tie of sorts. And Joel is in no danger whatsoever. He's fine; more than so, he's become Saya's Chevalier."

David's eyebrows smashed together,

"What?"

"Your other question David?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. David sighed and regained his composure. He was serious again.

"I know you still have the files from the Red Shield. You've tried to pitch a lot of research on it, what do you know about Chiropteran pregnancies?" he asked.

There was a pause, Julia sat back down with wide-eyes. She realized what was happening and she realized that the most important discovery of Chiropteran life, was in progress and she was missing out on it.

She lowered her gaze to the floor,

"All I know, is that their pregnancies can last much longer than a Human's. Without much physical change."

"So, Diva and Saya are both pregnant," he turned his back on her,"wonderful... Just what we need..."

"I think you should leave now."

David walked wordlessly to the coffeemaker and began to pour himself a cup,

"If you don't mind, I'm helping myself."

"Not at all, if you would, coffee for me also?"

The lab doors slid open and Van, accompanied by a troop of armed guards stood waiting,

"I'd like a hot chocolate."

* * *

James and I clashed again, this time I kicked his wide legs from under him and dove my blade-like hand into his shielded stomach. A tremor of pain ran up my arm as my claws broke tough skin. Both James and I cursed in slight pain.

"Hagi move!" Saya dashed toward James and I, advancing on Jame's unguarded backside.

With ease I withdrew my hand and turned out of the way in time.

My eyes grew large at the sight, Saya's sword could not break his skin. James spun around and made a grab for her. He picked her up by her neck.

"Put. My. Wife. _Down_!" an uncharacteristic growl ripped from my throat.

I lunged at him preparing to strike his back, at the last second he threw her at me.

We landed in a heap of torn-up floorboards at the side of the stage.

"Saya, are you alright?" I groaned a bit as we shifted around, trying to stand again.

"I think I'm fine overall. But I will have bruises tomorrow." she said.

"If you live that long." James stood over us, his arm was coming down on the two of us, when a hand stopped it's powerful blow.

Nathan shook his head, as if disciplining a child,

"Now, now James. Diva wants to return home now. Let us go," slowly, the Chiropteran-form of James backed down and retreated away, Nathan simply sighed,"well. I'm going to have to find you two a more suitable stage to die on, aren't I? Until then, tah!"

He, James, and Diva were gone.

Saya collapsed into my arms, groaning and holding her stomach,

"Saya?"

She smiled weakly and pulled down the collar of my shirt. Ah, feeding time. I needed to remember that more often. Her fangs penetrated my skin and I slowly brought us to our knees. Holding her close and stroking the back of her neck.

* * *

"Happy family-reunions?" Lewis inquired as Saya and I crawled into the back of the van.

"Very." I replied, cradling a sleeping Saya in my arms again.

"Heh, heh. Take'a look at David and Kai, dese two got the same look. Wat's da matta Kai? Set your pants on fire again?" Lewis teased.

Kai glared at him,

"No. Mao's dad is an ass," he looked at David,"what's wrong with you?"

The man whom seemed to be made of steel, said nothing but looked to the sunset over the horizon. A ball-point, push pen clenched very tightly in his hand. His eyes did not show anger, but remorse. I could only imagine the reason.

"Hey, Riku? I got the cake mix for Javier's birthday cake, gonna help me make it?"

"Ya! Sure!"

Riku and Lewis' chatter about Gary's granddaughter's birthday - which was the next day - filled the car as substitute for the silence I wished to have.

Saya's hand moving mine brought me out of my thoughts, she put my hand on bump which was our child/children, the baby/or babies moved more actively and roughly than I had ever felt.

She whispered,

"Soon. I know it."

A lump formed in my throat.

_Oh dear..._

* * *

"Joel come here."

Jumping from the high branch he was perched on - to see what was beyond the walls of the mansion - he landed beside the Blue Queen; and matched her walking pace with ease, putting in arm around her he gently pecked her forehead.

"Yes Diva?" he asked while they walked under the many arches of blue roses, which Nathan so passionately requested for the garden.

Her eyes were very calm, yet troubled as she looked at him,

"My big sister came to see me today."

Joel ran a hand through his hair, fidgeting a bit, he averted his gaze,

"Ah, is that so?"

In the past months since he'd been 'freed' he'd avoided the truth. He was Saya's Chevalier; Diva was still trying to make the world Chiropterans; the war between the sisters was still raging; and he was still expected to be loyal to the Red Shield. He still had responsibilities beyond the dream he seemed to be living with her.

He busied himself with Diva to avoid it.

She stopped walking, putting a hand on his chest to stop him also, too serious,

"If they came for you, would you go back with them?"

WIthout hesitation he answered,

"No. I would stay with you, because I love you and our children. I will never leave. Ever."

"Good," Diva stood on her toes and kissed him, but as she pulled away she leaned up to his ear,"but if you do leave me. I will kill you."

He shivered.

_Dear Good...._

* * *

**A/n: Suckish chapter, sorry. Please review and don't flame.  
**


	15. One life for Another

**A/n: Update! (Finally, I know.)  
**

**I don't own Blood Plus.**

**PS, still open to fanart if anyone wants to do any!**

* * *

In my whole life, I had never been so frightened.

Seeing all the blood. The cry of pain. At the moment Saya fell to her knees, as Solomon pulled the blade from her stomach. My world when black, white and red.

My heart and her scream harmonized to create a thundering drum to my ears.

I couldn't remember exactly what happened after I went to Saya's side, after Solomon departed.

I recalled many voices. Shouting and talking.

They all just panicked.

Saya was the only one I was paying attention to. She leaned on me, I held her in my arms, while she covered the gash to her upper stomach. The wound should have closed in a matter of minutes. But the blood just kept flooding out.

Karl hadn't just wounded her.

He hit the baby.

"Hagi..." Her voice was weak and scared.

"I know..." I cupped the back of her head and gently brought her head to rest into the crook of my neck.

"Hagi!" David. His voice broke through the mental shield I'd put up to block out the noise, and filter my thoughts for a plan.

Startled, I first felt fear, and then relief poured through me as David's voice cut through the thick tension in the air. I turned to him, a breath of relief slipping past my lips seeing the look of control and calm in his eyes.

* * *

After that, I could recall rushing to Red Shield's medical facilities at Chiropteran speed - though I had no feelings of humor for the situation at the time, now that I look back on it, I can have a chuckle thinking about how; ridiculous David looked riding on Riku's back while I carried Saya.

"We need help!" David cried out, as we burst into the main room.

Three nurses quickly moved to my side, and within seconds, they had Saya on a bed, the side rails pulled up. I stood uselessly in the background; watching as they quickly hooked her up to both a monitor and a fetal monitor, as well as trying to stop the bleeding.

"Hagi." I went to her side. My heart thudded violently, my worrying caused my forehead beaded with sweat as I held her hand. She grabbed the bloody front of my shirt and laughed weakly,"you look like a extra from a horror movie. Hey, look."

She pointed to the fetal monitor. Not only was the baby's heart was racing, there were _TWO_ babies. She smacked me harshly, but playfully,

"You jinxed us-," she gasped in pain," we've got two."

I kissed her forehead,

"I'm sorry."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw David yelling at and directing the doctors and workers, while he hollered into his cellphone. After ten or so minutes - that felt like seconds - he hung up the phone and knelt at Saya's other side.

His eyes and expression had softened, he comfortingly smiled at Saya and put his hand over hers,

"It seems, your twins are going have to be born today."

My brow furrowed,

"Now? Are you certain?"

David nodded,

"Your wound will not heal until they're out. And if they don't come out, one - or both - or maybe even all three of you might die. So we need to act quickly," suddenly Saya bolted forward in pain gripping her stomach tightly,"obviously the children don't want to wait."

Saya and I exchanged glances. She nodded at the unsure look in my eyes. I nodded back. Kissing her hand and forehead, I prayed for the best. She then cried out once more, but this time, her cries didn't stop. Tears made their way slowly down her pale cheeks, and I turned to David with frightened eyes.

"These babies will not wait!" he yelled, upset at the slow nurses. "Page Dr. Cullen _now_!"

"Y-yes, sir!" a young woman stuttered, and she ran from our side; in the same moment that the blonde Red Shield man moved to place a loving hand on Saya's lower back as she doubled over again.

"You need to see Dr. Cullen. He has - using information from _Joel's Dairy_- estimated your pregnancy technically has reached thirty-eight weeks, so he's going to induce labor and preform a c-section." David said as he pushed her back against the pillow. I stared at him,"I went to medical school. Just didn't want to do anything with it."

"Ow," she cried, and I gripped her hand tighter as I swiftly kissed away her tears. The strong woman I loved was weakening, she hissed,"It h-h-hurts so b-bad!"

"Saya ... "

I wished, more than anything, that I could take away her pain. But even as she continued to cry, she smiled. Her burgundy, beautiful eyes met mine, and she _smiled_. I tried to smile, too, but my lips kept slipping back into a terrified frown each time she would cry out.

"I love you, Hagi," she whispered, and it seemed odd that, in that moment, _I_ was the one that needed to be reassured and that she was still mentally strong.

"I love you too."

That's when Dr. Cullen came in. He rushed in. Took note of very detail and analyzed everything. Then he moved us to what looked to be an operating room. It didn't surprise me that the facility had no Labor, or Delivery ward.

As they wheeled Saya into the new room, she squeezed my hand,

"Don't-don't go in with me."

I stopped, and due to her grip on me, so did everyone else,

"What?"

"I don't -" she gasped and winced,"-want - you - to... See this."

Dr. Cullen motioned for us to proceed quickly.

I sighed and kissed her,

"I love you."

She just smiled as she disappeared behind double-doors.

Leaving David, Riku, and myself to wait.

And in my case, to also pray.

* * *

"She's having them."

Amshel arched his brow.

He turned to Diva; who sat perfectly content on the sofa, snuggling with Joel. She gazed idly out the window behind her. She met Amshel's curious gaze.

"My big sister's having her babies." Diva stretched out and laid across Joel's lap.

Joel, who was still intimidated by his "Uncle" Amshel cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. Yet it seemed Amshel wasn't paying attention to him at the moment. He was more interested in what Diva was talking about.

"Diva, when did you find out she was pregnant?"

The blue eyed girl yawned,

"Oh, when she came to see me when I was singing the other week. I could hear their heartbeats, so much louder than my babies. But I just know our are going to be more beautiful,  
she gazed up at Joel,"don't you agree?"

The Goldshcmidt man said, hesitantly and cautiously, "Of-of course."

Amshel turned back to the fireplace,

"Hm..."

Diva stared at the fireplace's reflection in the window's glass. Her eyes were unreadable to her mate's. Her lips together as she moved their locked hands to her belly. Joel moved a lock of hair behind her ear.

She sighed,

"Oh, how ironic. I lose my Karl and she has her babies. Well... At least she lost something important too tonight."

"What did she lose?" Joel asked curiously.

* * *

It was the longest two and a half hours of my life.

Waiting outside the operating room, sitting next to a worried Riku - who's Chevalier instincts were going crazy; a overly dramatic Kai - whom couldn't go five minutes without yelling at some poor worker that passed us by; and a calm David. All three of use waiting for the news about my wife and children.

Dr. Cullen and the other that had helped him emerged from the room. The Doctor had a saddened expression that sent my heart to my stomach. He patted my shoulder sympathetically as we passed each other.

Swallowing hard, I pushed the door open.

When I entered, I found Saya.

To my releif, she was alive. But to my horror, she was crying.

She sobbed and cradled a bundle - which was also wailing - in her arms. She murmured and shook her head, rocking the baby she held.

Eventually, I walked over to the side of her bed and put my arm around her.

She looked up at me with red, swollen, teary eyes, "I'm sorry,"she sobbed and shook her head,"I'm so sorry."

A flood of sadness washed over me as I realized what had happened, "Saya..."

* * *

**A/n:**

**Awe guys! I'm so sorry! I couldn't wait for the babies to be born and I really needed to push the story along. So, I added some drama and sadness. Oh and to answer some questions: Karl attacked Saya for the same reason he did in the anime (Crazy love/hate obsession thing) and he died the same way. The only people in Diva's group that knew about Saya's pregnancy were: Diva, Nathan, and Joel - and now Amshel.**

**And if you gusy can't guess what happened and who Saya lost, then your reasoning skills are shot! No offense. And if you can, please don't flame me for it! I had to had drama!**

**Please review.**


	16. Moving toward the Future

**A/n: Thanks guys, all of you for the support and the reviews :) I love you guys! **

**And darisu-chan thank you for being my 100th reviewer ^^ Much love my friend. So, for putting me at a milestone, I'll write a little one-shot, or drabble, or maybe put something you want in this story, or any story of mine that you like. If you want one, I can try to write a lemon for you, it's just I'm still new to smut. But really, anything you want (That does not involve SolomonSaya or Yaoi.) you'll get it.**

**Anyways, on with the story. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own Blood Plus.**

* * *

I watched with dejected and self-loathing feelings, as Hagi approached the bassinet in the corner of the room,

With a heavy heart, he lifted the sheet - which covered the bassinet and drooped to the floor - and looked down into it. I knew what he saw. And guilt weighed heavy on me.

I knew he was staring down at our daughter. I knew he was gazing at her little motionless body. I knew that he could see, how it would seem to be asleep. So calm and peaceful.

But, she wasn't. Her tiny little chest didn't move. Her eyes would never open. No air passed or was taken from her small lips. That damn fatal, gaping gash that was bandaged on her back would never heal. She just lied there, so at peace, lifeless.

It broke my heart to see Hagi's wide, strong shoulders quiver with the slightest tremor of sadness. He bent down and picked her up.

I bit my lip in an effort not to start blubbering and being hysterical, watching Hagi face me again while he cradled the lifeless baby. He cuddled her close, keep his head down. His shoulders and body trembled. I heard a soft sob from him and couldn't help but let one out also.

"H-Hagi, stop it." A few tears rolled down my already wet cheek, I couldn't watch him do that to himself,"you're just making it worse for you."

My husband looked up at me, his eyes were a mirror image of mine. A single tear had fallen down the side of his face and dripped off at the exact moment. He kissed the baby's cold forehead and laid her down, putting the sheet back over her. He returned to my side and rested his head on my shoulder, crying softly.

"I know..." Tears of my own fell.

Bitter silence of another tragic loss wrapped around us. We sat in our despair. Crying and comforting each other. Until a soft cooing gave us a reason to stop.

I turned my red, tired eyes to our living baby. Our little one, whom had been so lucky to survive. Who now was carrying the weight of the title "The One who Lived" and had the responsibility of living for the lost sibling.

Hagi lifted the hood that the blanket had, uncovering the baby's eyes. A lidded blue gaze stared back at the orginal's. My love managed a smile as he stared lovingly down at my other love.

"Here." I offered Hagi our white-blanket wrapped child.

He made an awkward cradle with his arms. I weakly smiled and gave him our baby. He held the little one in the crook of his arm, cautiously tugging and fixing the blanket with his free hand.

Then, he just stared at our baby.

I wanted to laugh, if I could've found the strength to. He looked so adorable and hilarious. Just staring at the tiny bundle of a child that was ours.

* * *

There was quite a difference - I comment with a heavy heart - between holding my children. Of course, the first baby was... Well... You understand. And the little one I then held after... It was completely a different experience.

The bundle Saya put in my arms was a tiny thing. It was so small, warm. It _moved_. It _breathed_. It was like a small heartbeat. A tiny flame. Delicate and vulnerable. _It _was my child.

One similarity of holding both twins, did I realize they shared. As soon as I looked at them. I loved them. I would never stop loving either of them, not this little one whom was a live, who I would guide through life. Not the baby we lost, who I would never forget, even if I did not know it.

It. Them. I hated not knowing what to call my children, or whether or not they were boys or girls.

"Saya...? Are they girls or boys?" I asked.

My tired, guilt baring spouse had sunk deep into her pillows. She was on the verge of just passing out at the moment. She blinked to stay awake.

"He," she pointed to the one in my arms,"is a boy." Then she looked over to our other baby,"she is - was - is... A girl."

So we had lost a beautiful little girl.

I pulled the covers over Saya and kissed her lips lightly. She needed to sleep.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you." I smiled softly and watched her eyelids flutter shut.

My heart jumped as I was taken by surprise, by a shrill little wail. I cursed under my breath and slipped out the door, so I would not disturb Saya, to tend to my son.

Alarmed, I glanced down, only to have his tiny cry cease. He stared up at me with the shade of blue eyes we shared; all he wanted was attention. Just like his aunt. At that, I could not help but laugh.

It seemed Kai and the others had wandered off some place, the seats - by the door - were empty.

Sighing from the emotional stress that had been bestowed upon Saya and myself, I sat down in my previous chair.

"Hello..." I said quietly to the small, warm, faintly pinkish white creature in my arms.

My son yawned and stuck his tongue out at me. His eyes squinted, he seemed to give me a toothless smile. I smiled back and stroked his soft, flushed cheek. He was so small and warm. My smile faltered and I sighed.

"Forgive me, I'm a bit unfamiliar to dealing with loss. I never been good with dealing with such a matter."

He merely stared.

"So we have a moment to become acquainted, it seems. I'm your father, Hagi, and I've known your mother a very, very long time. I love her more than I can say. She - by far - is one of the most important people in my life. You and your sister have now ranked with her, and all three of you share the title - as well as my heart." I kissed his forehead, "I'll ask you just one thing of you: live your life as full as you can, for you and your sister. That's all I asked of you."

My son waved a hand in my general direction and burbled.

"Yes, well, I suppose you'll do the best you can," I allowed, hanging my head and sighing yet again,"... I'm talking to an infant..."

With sentimental eyes and I tender heart, I looked down at the being in my arms.

He was mine and Saya's baby. We made him and his sister. They had been given parts of both of us. They had been given life that we created for them. And the life they were given was like a bubble that could be popped with the slightest movement. Our daughter had died and taken apart of our hearts with her, while her little brother lived on for both of them.

I reached down, and touched his little foot. He squealed, and pulled his foot back towards him, puckering his lips as he worked up to another soft coo. I laughed, and a pair of footsteps came toward me before reaching hands held out to me.

Dr. Cullen offered me a warm smile, he ran tender fingers through my baby's soft black hair,

"You seem to be a quite fellow. To be able to be so strong after loosing a child - ah. I'm sorry. Anyways, " he gestured to my little boy, "may I? Though he appears healthy, he needs to go to the NICU for some testing. We just want to be one hundred percent sure that everything healed fine after the surgery for the wound to his spine."

"Be a good boy now," I murmured, letting my fingers dance delicately over the red, irritated skin of my son's forehead. "I love you."

The boy kicked and squealed in disagreement as I handed him off to Dr. Cullen.

I smiled at him,

"You get that from your mother."

Dr. Cullen laughed as he whisked the fussy baby away.

I went back to sit with my sleeping Saya. I laid my head down next to hers and - for the last time - I cried for our lost daughter. Encouraging myself to move past tragedy and look forward to the next day.

* * *

_How does it feel? To lose something as precious as a child? _Joel thought as he laid beside a sleeping Diva.

He thought back to events in his life that might have compared. Nothing could match up. He'd lived a semi-normal, but lonely, life. He only lost soldiers, nothing more.

Then he thought of fatherless David. How he was so serious from that event, so cold and distant.

Joel wondered if David's pain was as deep as Hagi and Saya's at the moment. He wondered if Diva felt that way since she lost Karl - and from what he had heard - Grigori, and Martin. If she was emotionally wounded. If that was why she acted the way she was.

Just thinking of the sad subject of pain and loss, made his heart sink. He sighed and rolled over to face Diva's back, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the hollow of her neck. Beneath his palms kicked _their _children. He hoped he and Diva would never have to feel anything like that. Never.

The chestnut-haired man felt a wave of joy wash over him as his lover woke and pulled him into a kiss.

His worries and negative feels seemed to disappear.

Deep inside though, as Saya's Chevalier, he felt a small fraction of what she was feeling.

* * *

"So, do we go to Christiana Island?" Kai asked.

He, David, Riku, and I we gathered around a table in one of the staff rooms. There was a map of said island set out for all of us.

"Yes. As soon as Saya is able, we'll organize a strike with the Schiff and end this."

We stagiezed. We planned. We plotted. But it anyway you wish, but plainly: we talked about what we might do in the future - and if the universe will permit it - and have all of it go smoothly, without anything changing.

But the future is always changing, always throwing us off. I prayed to God that the end of all this would be near. And we'd be alive at the end.

"Hagi..."

I moved on to Saya's bed with her as I thought these thoughts. I placed my arm around her; the hand on her shoulder held a small, Chiropteran-Crystal, rectangular photo-holding necklace. I kissed her forehead, my face completely impassive.

As the flash of Mao's camera went off we both looked with adoring eyes and naturally, genuine soft smiles to our son.

Our future.

Akia Haji-Tiberius Novacek. He was my son. Saya's son. Our reason.

* * *

**A/n: Please give me some feedback. I really hope you all liked this chapter, and you'll see more of baby Akia later. **


	17. Realization

**A/n: Update. **

**Joel and Hagi are going to figure out who the REAL enemy is, after Christina Island. Let's get on with it!**

**I don't own Blood Plus.**

* * *

A set-up. That's what they had done. Amshel and James.

Joel's brow was crumpled in discomfort as his fists were tightened.

Solomon. The two _faithful _Chevalier of his mate Diva, had set the fair-haired man up at Christina Island. Tested him. To see if he'd betray Diva; and tell Saya they were going to New York City. He did and now he was a traitor.

He knew what Solomon had done was traitorous, but he also knew it was wrong for the others to plan it out to their advantage.

Diva. Did she even know? He couldn't tell. She was so unreadable. Her moods almost as quick to change, as a fussy toddler's wants.

He had figured it out, as he hung back just mere minutes longer than Diva, as they left the island.

He heard a fragmented conversation between them and put it all together.

It was all so wrong to him.

"Diva...?" She looked away from the plane's window,"I... D- You..." he backed out of it," Hi."

Diva giggled and pressed her lips to his cheek,

"You're so silly sometimes Joel."

She began to sing.

Silly. Yeah. Silly... He was silly.

Joel sighed and laid his head down on her shoulder, trying to sort everything out in his head.

Solomon was a traitor. Amshel and James wanted to get rid of him. Karl was dead. Haji had been thrown away and fathered Saya children. Nathan was the only seemingly "sane" Chevalier.

It was just death and betrayal for Diva.

How was all this for her benefit? Was this what she wanted? Was she alright with it all? Why were they all so mysterious, so shady? Did she even like the way everything was happening?

* * *

"Hi Baby," I picked my baby boy up and rocked him gently, trying to calm his crying,"hi Akia. It's okay, Mama's here."

He wailed and kicked. His small fists and feet flailing frantically.

I felt like a 12-year-old boy that had just was started playing some X-Box game, that was thrown into a live game with a bunch of 20-year-old fanatics. I felt like the biggest newbie in the world. Like I was half-way up a river and lost a paddle. Like David in the middle of a battlefield full of Chiropterans, with one shot left in my pistol.

I half-sat, half-laid back down in the bed, rocking Akia still,

"Sh... Akia, shh." I whispered, yawning as I rubbed his bare tummy.

He squealed in protest, and tried to kick my hands away from him. His tiny fingers clasped onto mine, and he didn't let go. His bright blue eyes widened even further as he kicked his tiny legs back and forth desperately. He suddenly fell silent as he squirmed himself into a more comfortable position in the rigid cradle of my arms. His bright, curious eyes met mine, and he popped his fingers out of his mouth to wave at me.

I couldn't help myself; I smiled at my sweet boy, and pressed a soft kiss to my son's head. He, of course, squealed in response as he slapped a tiny hand to his forehead, curious about the slobbery gift I'd given him.

"Sleep, baby," I murmured, but he just continued to stare at me; he curled his arms to his chest and his feet as closed to his little body as he could. He didn't yawn; he just stared without blinking for the longest time. I shook my head and laughed,"you got that from Daddy, didn't you?"

"Got what?" Uh oh. Caught.

Hagisat beside me with a bottle for our baby.

I smiled at him,

"Hagi." My tone was much too enthusiastic for three-in-the-morning, I scooted over and sat down on his lap. One arm holding Akia, the other around his neck.

My husband slipped an around around me and secured an extra hand on Akia, while I fed the settling baby. He quickly kissed the top of my head and gently stroked Akia's soft cheek; earning a coo from the fickle child.

"Stop distracting him, he needs to eat." I scolded Hagi.

He behaved and it was quiet, except for Akia's noisy little gulping of baby formula. He released the bottle's nipple was a popping sound and a little 'oh". His hand reached for Hagi as he began to squirm again. Hagi took him.

I leaned my head into Hagi's neck and breathed him in.

Kissing his jaw, I murmured, "Daddy's boy," looking down at content Akia.

There was a pause.

My eyes turned to the quiet man holding me, his eyes were attentive, but distant. As if he were in deep thought. I kissed his jaw-line again. Fixing to get his attention. He merely blinked and mechanically kissed my cheek.

I grabbed his ears and crashed my mouth on to his, he made a surprised grunt and Akia squeaked - unhappy he was being squished.

When I released him, he blinked and Akia was given his space back.

"What is it?" Hagi asked. His attention fully mine.

"I should be asking you that. You were distracted," I caressed the side of his face,"what were you thinking about, so intensely?"

"... It's nothing." He lied unconvincingly, shifting his eyes away from mine.

"Hagi, come on. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to your wife, Haji Tibierus Novacek." I warned him.

"... I was thinking about Christina Island. My brothers. What Solomon said." Oh right. That I had forgotten about that.

"I don't love him. I don't even know him. Frankly, he's kinda of a creeper to me."

Hagi gazed down at Akia, the sleepy infant had taken his father's necklace and stuck in his mouth. Smiling faintly, Hagifished the drool-covered pendent out of the baby's mouth and kissed his nose. He thumbed the drool away from the glass over the photo of us.

"...I wasn't thinking about _that_-" I blushed and sighed,"- I was thinking about what he said. Why did they trap him like that? Secrecy and deception. They use it to eliminate Chevalier that they do not believe can serve Diva any longer; why use it on him? They had agenda behind it, they didn't just want for him to admit he no longer stands with them."

"And it bothers you...?" I motioned for him to elaborate.

"Solomon was my brother. He was as irritating as the rest, but he was my brother. I do care for my brethren; Nathan, Solomon, and even -" he grimaced and held his pendent tightly," -Karl. We are all still connected. Just as I am sure Joel and Riku are connected."

"Ah," Akia's eyelids began to drooped, his tiny fist stuffed into his mouth. Hagi kissed him. I took my sleepy little one back and placed him in his little bassinet beside our bed. I ran my fingers through his soft downy hair,"night-night Baby."

Hagi draped his arms around me and pulled me into his arms and we laid down.

"Okay, I'm tired, kiss me good-night so we can go to sleep." I told him.

He craned his head down, pulling my face up. Instead of a light peck, he kissed me passionately. His mouth was hot, nearly burning me with the intensity of his kiss. Our lips came together like a crash of thunder, his tongue in my mouth immediately. His hand moved to the back of my neck, sealing our mouths together. My fingertips gently stroked the sides of his face as we kissed.

As soon as it started, it ended. Hagi pulled away after a long minute and turned his back on me. Leaving my expression in a wide-eyed baffled state.

I blinked,

"... What was _that_?"

"... Good night Saya."

* * *

I kissed her hard and made sure her thoughts were on that, instead of worrying about my concern toward my little brother's set-up.

It was 5 AM, barely two hours since we'd gone to bed. I laid awake beside my wife. My arm acted as her pillow, my body was turned toward her. My other hand was resting lightly on Akia's round stomach.

The past week since we've brought Akia back to Gary's house, I'd been very content in the postion I was now in. My mind usually peaceful and calm enough to let me drift into a state of sleep. But now, I was troubled with the conclusions I was drawing up in my head.

First Amshelshatters Karl; broke his fragile sanity, and let him attack us. Like a death sentence. Now, he traps Solomon into betraying them and showing his true nature. Having him practically sealing his fate to end up disowned. It was as if he was picking all us off, one by one.

I thought back to Martin and Grigori. Both dead by Amshel's will.

Now, I was removed from the picture. Karl and Solomon with me.... Who was next? Nathan? James? What was going on?

_"... Hagi, Solomon is headed to the Zoo." I sat up._

_"And?"_

_"He's going to see Saya," my eyes narrowed,"do me a favor and put him in line."_

He manipulated me. All of us. As if we were chess pieces. He moved me first. He made me go to Saya that day, because he knew of my feelings. Could it be? Because Diva....

The wheels in my mind began to turn. He was picking us off due to attachment, to keep her for himself. It was me, Karl, Solomon, James, and lastly, Nathan. We would go in that order; if we were lined up by Diva, if we were consulted on a matter, things like that. While Amshel stood by her side. It was all according to favor.

That manipulative, obsessed Mad-man. He was targeting us all until it was just him, Diva, and her children. I highly doubted Joel would even survive.

It all made sense. I knew Diva would not throw away her Chevaliers of her own will.

I knew Diva. I knew her. She was a little girl, who wanted to play house with someone. She wanted someone who truly loved her. She wanted someone she could really love. She wanted a home and a family; children. She didn't want to kill anyone - that was just Amshel's influence - or to hate.

I realized that:

We had no reason to kill Diva, the problem; was Amshel. And I was the only one who figured it out.

Under my palm, Akia began to stir his body moving slightly. His hands flying up and smacking against mine, in an effort to capture my attention. I sat up and saw his eyes bright and brimming with tears, his tiny fingers desperately reaching for his pacifier; which he most likely had thrown to the side of his bassinet.

"Sh, sh Akia." I slipped out of Saya's embrace and tended to our sniffling son.

Slipping one hand under his head, I bent down for the pacifier, grabbed it and brought Akia into the cradle of the crook of my arm, in one fluid motion.

He sniffled and eagerly took his pacifier into his mouth, as well as holding my index finger in his strong grip with his eyes drooping. The thoughts in my head came to a abrupt halt - like they always seemed to - when I looked down at my baby boy.

His peaceful, innocent aura calmed me and cleared my head. The way he looked at me so calmly, was reassuring that everything was alright. Even when it wasn't.

"...Why don't you sleep with us?" I murmured against the soft skin of his forehead; he made a cooing sound as I laid down, setting him between Saya and I, my arms circling protectively around his small form.

Saya's eyes opened sleepily as Akia shifted around. Half-awake, half-asleep she smiled and wove her arms into mine to circle our child. Our eyes met briefly before she fell back asleep.

Beside the two people most precious to me, I drifted to sleep as the Sun's first morning rays peeked through the window. My mind at rest knowing the truth. Bathed in the perfection and momentary peace of my family.

Unknown to me, across the ocean, Joel Goldschmidt was sharing almost the exact setting with Diva. With his lover and unborn children, he was falling asleep to the nearly set Sun, which was now rising in my perspective. Having realized as I had. Bathing in the peaceful presence of his own family's perfection.

Unknown to me, we - we two different men conected by Chevalier's blood and relation - desired the same thing. To end this war and to start anew for our lovers and children.

* * *

**A/n: So, yeah. Hagi and Joel have an ESP thing going on and are sharing info secretly. Lol. Don't you love baby Akia? Little daddy's boy ^.^ Well I guess you can't really because I haven't really done much to show you how cute he is/ is going to be. ANYWAYS, I hope you guys liked the chapter.**


	18. Getting off the Sidelines

_**A/n:**_** Thank you all for the support guys. **

**I don't own Blood+.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

"The concert will start soon." Saya told me as she lead us through the crowd to our seats.

"Hn." Was my reply due to my scattered thoughts.

The North Carolina sunset was the same as any other sunset in the world. Colored with warm hues and brighter than pastel colors within Nathan's wardrobe. Speak of the Devil, I wondered if he was attending the concert as well.

Though, he never did miss any performances.

We took our seats behind Kai's sweetheart, Mao, and the reporter Okamura in the audience. Everyone and everything was set in position: Kai monitoring the performance from a distance while standing ready to call in reinforcements; Riku was protecting Akia and Lewis back in the surveillance van; and David had infiltrated the base.

Diva stepping out into the spotlight was all they needed to start their battle.

Every member of the group I had joined, was thinking that was it, the finale. Well, I had different plans for this all to end. All I needed was to know whether Joel was with Diva, then the alternative could be put into play.

Saya's hands gripped her disguised katana which laid across her lap. I placed my hand on hers; both trying to comfort her and to give the message there would be no blood today.

"It's starting..." She whispered as a woman came out to introduce Diva's new alter ego: 'Diva Blue'.

* * *

"Oh you just look so pretty my Dear!" Nathan gushed as she did one last spin for him.

Diva smiled widely at the praise. Twirling an extra time out of happiness, her flowing semi-elegant white sundress fanning out as she did. Delighted with the compliment and the news that her babies would be born soon enough.

The only thing she was sore about, was that Amshel would not allow her Joel at her side. She wondered why. It was just so peculiar to her. But she didn't mind very much. Now that all her Chevalier understood that Joel was her play thing, and not one hair on his head should be harmed. Or else very bad things would happen to **_all _**of them.

"Nathan don't you think my babies will be beautiful?" She asked, hopping like child on to the sofa. Her hands cradled her small tummy.

"Heavens yes. Of course, especially since you're their mommy My Precious." He winked and added,"And their daddy's no slouch either."

"Oh my Joel is so cute." Diva smiled even bigger thinking about her mate. His loving eyes; light touch; cute little blush; and certainly his awkward moments when he was embarrassed. "He's just mine, all mine."

"Why certainly, who else would he belong to?" Nathan inquired as he combed her hair a bit with an ivory brush.

Her smile faded as she thought of the presence she felt her earlier. Her sister, and her stupid Red Shield. Not to mention her unfaithful disowned Chevalier. Diva's bright gaze dulled blankly as she thought of his wrenched ex-comrades and their crusade to retrieve him.

No, she thought. They would not take him that night. He was safe with Amshel, and nothing and no one would take him away from her. Not Saya, not the Red Shield. No one.

"Diva darling? Are you alright Dear?" Her fruity Knight gently shook her. She blinked in response and tilted her head at him. He laughed,"just checking to make sure you were alright."

"I am. Why would you think different Nathan? Ha, you're so silly." She giggled.

"Yes, how foolish of me. Okay Darling, it's show time." They began walking out to the stage, they reached the point where she was to stand when the curtain raised. He kissed her forehead and the sides of her face. "Good luck my Diva."

Diva waved absently as he retreated, and the woman on stage before her gave the Blue Queen her introduction.

She sighed. Knowing her own saber was hidden beneath the folds of her dress and lashed in place on her thigh.

Silently - surprising herself - she wished for her lover's safety and for him to be there when she stepped off the stage and on to the battlefield.

The grand red curtains fell away from the view of her, and a bright spotlight bathed her in artificial Sun.

Diva's lips parted, and her voice was like the first gun to fire in battle.

Her throngs of troops the soon to be Human turned Chiropterans, her Generals her Chevalier, and her opposing forces: Saya and her little army.

It was a mystery to all which side would come out victorious.

* * *

Kai debated whether or not to take his finger off the trigger.

In front of him was the Chevalier known as Amshel, therefore his instinct was to draw weapon. Normally he would shoot, but there was one thing stopping him at the moment.

With an arm secured around his neck, and bloody knife a hair away from grazing his skin, Joel was in a hostage situation.

"Drop your weapon Boy. You know it will do nothing to us, yet it is the opposite for your dear Director here. Seeing as how we can all guess what kind of blood is on this blade." Amshel pressed the uncontaminated tip to Joel's throat.

Reluctantly the young man lowered his pistol.

"What do you want?" Kai asked with a sharpness to his tone.

Kai watched Amshel's eyes drifting toward the stage in the distance. The curtain was lifting and the vague silhouette of a woman stood center stage.

Suddenly, a hand siezed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

He pawed frantically at Amshel's grip as he was brought so close that his nose pressed to Amshel's.

Diva's eldest smirked:

"Foolish pawn of a child."

* * *

Saya charged, blood loaded in the veins of her sword.

The blade swiped the air as her target was blurred and moved. Suddenly Amshel was behind her, Kai and Joel suddenly were lying knocked out on the ground. My older brother grabbed her by the throat.

My mouth formed the word "sorry". I drove an unbloodied dagger into Nathan's arm and kicked him as gently as I could, through the dressing room wall.

"Calm yourself Hagi." Amshel taunted, arms tightening around my lover's neck. "I could just... Squeeze her until she pops."

Impulsively I whispered:

"Don't."

He laughed,

"That depends on you, _dear _little Brother."

His eyes glared into my own. It was a very classic stare down. He was trying to intimidate me with his eyes and Saya at "gun point". Coward. Manipulative coward.

The red glow in Saya's fathomless orbs began to fade. Her lips parted and she gasped for air. Amshel held her tighter and she cried out. One had tried to pry his fingers from her neck, the other reached desperately for her saber.

What could I have done? If I moved, he would've killed her. If I had done nothing, she would die of suffocation.

A familiar command of voice came from behind me:

"My, my. Amshel, haven't you been playing rough with big Sister and my Joel?"

"Diva..." The three Chevalier: Nathan, Amshel, and myself breathed at the same time.

She darted over to Amshel, she wagged a finger at him and lifted Saya's chin. Examining her, turning her face this way and that. A "tsk" escaping her now and then.

I took a step forward.

"AH!" I could almost hear Amshel crushing her neck.

"Oh Amshel, what am I to do with you, you naughty Chevalier? Leave her be, I have no use for my big sister."

"Diva I-"

In a flash of blue and a wind stirred up. thanks to a purple spike crashing down from above, Amshel dropped my wife and moved Diva to a distance a few feet away.

"Saya!" I called out, before I could move Nathan had me pinned yet again.

In the place I would've been, Solomon stood holding _my _Saya bridal style. His white suit seemed to have been dyed black for a reason I could not comprehend at the moment, due to one brother clutching my shoulders, and another holding my wife.

Rage seethed and boiled with in my veins.

"Solomon!" I barked. _That stupid boy._ "Solomon!"

He did not look in my direction, but in Diva's. He seemed solemn and sad. The blonde man shook his head; his curls swaying. As if he was trying to apologize.

Words passed between Amshel and Solomon. Words useless to my ears.

I wanted _my _Saya out of _his _arms, I wanted Nathan off my back, and I needed to end this squabble and return to _our _son.

Suddenly, Riku and a troop of Shield agents were maneuvering in. Diva screamed in anger as they retrieved unconscious Kai and Joel, she fought against Amshel as he insisted it was too dangerous. Solomon flashed away in a streak of blue, to the roof of Diva's dressing trailer.

"It is my one and only wish Amshel, to live happily with Saya."

My body, my mind, my whole being objected at that moment.

He shifted into his true form and carried her off.

Strengthen by my rage, I kicked Nathan away with a fury of bullets being shot around us. I seethed through my teeth and glared an eye in the direction Solomon had gone. My hands in fists.

"Hagi! Hagi what are we gonna do now?!" Riku asked clutching my arm for attention.

I jerked my arm from him and let my mind form words when I heard the distant wail of Akia in Lewis' arms:

"Go back to my son. I'll find his mother."

And with that, I took great bounds away. Everything else becoming irrelevant and paling in priority beside taking her back.

Akia needed his mother home. And I needed my wife with me.

It was time to stop sitting on the sidelines while Saya fought, and take things into my own hands.

To really be her partner in life and battle.

Then I wondered: Is sitting around and doing nothing, what I've been really fucking doing all these years?

* * *

**A/n: Lol. I was listening to Danny Elfman's "The Little things"and thinking of how Hagi never takes control. So I was in a awesome mood and gave Hagi his own will and made him sound a little badass. OOC, I know. But please, feedback is appreciated. :)**


	19. Conflict and Propositions

**A/n: Sorry for the lack of update.  
**

**I don't own Blood Plus**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Her head was pounding a bit, Saya rolled over holding her head and groaning her husband's name. Opening her eyes, noticed her surroundings were not familiar.

She kept the covers to her chest as she sat up. Memories of the scrimmage during the Soprano of Miracles, came to her as the shaken Chiropteran Queen looked around.

Waves of paranoia and vunerabilty washed over her like a stingly cold current. She wanted to know: where she was, why whoever took her there undressed her, when she could leave, and where the Hell her wedding ring went.

"So you're awake?" She saw his blurry visage in the clear panoramic city viewing window in front of her. Slowly she turned to find a black wearing Solomon behind her. "Hello Saya..."

His smile was sincere, but his eyes glimmered with dark goals he was hoping to achieve that night. She suddenly knew what he wanted, why he brought her to where ever she was, and decided in less than a half-second that she would not go along with it.

Before he could speak again, she spat words with narrowed eyes:

"Stay away from me."

* * *

-0-

* * *

"Hold on David," her hand kept pressure on the towel to his wound.

Iron-man, as the other operatives often had called him back when she was still part of the Red Shield, forced a weak smile and chuckled as if the bullet in his side was just a thorn in the finger.

"It's just a flesh wound," he grunted when the gurney he was on jostle a bit,"heh. I'm not gonna die."

"I know." Julia said.

David laughed again and inclined his chin at her,

"You look like the one who got shot; you're all bloody."

"Please don't talk." She pleaded

"Julia." His eyes were serious,"come back to us."

His hand left hers and she suddenly felt cold.

Approaching footsteps and a baby's cry sounded behind the scientist. A large chubby hand landed on her shoulder. She turned to see Lewis, who was cramming a doughnut into his mouth, and Riku, who was handling a baby carrier.

"We checked in Joel and Kai; they'll be fine, except Kai's gotta broken wrist." Lewis informed her. She just nodded. The hefty man laughed,"David is strong, he'll live, 'ight?"

"... He asked me to come back to the Red Shield."

"Are you? 'Cause the other scientists are mean; they don't let me watch TV when I get my transfusions, the way you use to." Riku smiled, sitting down with the carrier on his lap, putting down the awning and reveling a sobbing Akia.

Julia smiled weakly.

"I think I will. Is that Saya'a baby?"

"Yup, my nephew Akia." Riku announced proudly, he cupped the back of Akia's head and maneuvered his tiny body into the crook of his arm,"he's tiny, but sure can yell. But it seems a little worst now, I don't know what to do really."

"Gimme him," Lewis took the infant and rocked him back and forth, soon the crying turned to giggling,"see? He just wanted cushions instead of bones."

"Hey!"

* * *

-0-

* * *

_What do I do? What do I do?_ The director laid in his hospital bed, thinking while Kai snored on the other side of the room.

Joel could easily escape from the medical facilities, no problem, but he still had responsibilities outside Diva's world. He knew he still was expected to shoulder the weight of the Red Shield, he knew that it was his corporation that was devoted to destroying Diva and her - _his _kind. But he also knew he had responsibility to Diva and their unborn children.

It was like his top half and bottom half were tied to two horses and sent off in different directions.

He struck the match on the pack he'd requested and proceeded to light the only cigarette he could find in that damned sterile environment. In the past the chestnut-haired man had never really enjoyed smoking, but at the moment he thought it would be appropriate.

"Damn," the smoke escaped his mouth like a chimney, his hand tangled in and smoothed his shaggy hair back, settling against his pillow.

He looked out the window as he thought of Diva and imagined how pissed off she must have been. Little did he know, he was right. And as if he could see her throwing her fit, he didn't know whether to laugh or cringe. But he did feel for the rest her Chevalier.

Limited possibilities floated around in his mind; but none came out in his favor, they only involved Diva living while everyone else died. And that was not a good thing, even if he was Chiropteran, he still sought to protect Humans.

His eyes' enhanced vision caught the sight of a shadow hopping from skyscraper to to skyscraper. Joel knew it was that other Chevalier, Hagi looking for his lover.

And as he watch Hagi's silhouette ran farther and farther out of eye's shot, an idea crept into his mind.

A plan began to formulate, and it was one he surely would not be throwing away.

* * *

-0-

* * *

He seemed to be having that cold rush of thrill and excitement, that adrenaline-junkies and dare devils were addicted to. And Hagi didn't know whether or not he liked it. If it felt great, or just was the setting for the moment. If it was good or just didn't know.

All he knew was that he was... pissed off. He was pissed off. That was the only way he could think of describing it.

Angry, frustrated, spurned. Those words just weren't powerful enough. But _pissed _was the most accurate, even if it was a crude slang term.

Every step and beat of his heart was a loud banging drum in his ears; when the blood was pumped through his body it was a bursting water balloon instead of a simple water gun flow.

He felt like a Venom hosted Peter Parker.

In short, if Solomon could have read Hagi's mind as soon as he picked up on Saya's presence, that blonde idiot would have been running.

* * *

-0-

* * *

"I am flattered, but all I really want right now is to go home." She gently pleaded.

Another gust of wind hit her backside and ruffled her hair and dress. The curly bangs Solomon had blew over his eyes, making him seem even more predator-like. Saya shivered with fright.

"Saya... In my entire existance, there has never been a woman that's stolen my heart the way you have. Take my hand and start anew, leave behind the past and look to me, your future."

Honestly? She wanted to throw up, that was just horribly fake.

"I have a future Solomon. Someone already promised me a very good future and gave me a reminder of it, to carry with me my whole life. So please - I'm begging you - give me back my ring and let me go."

He simply sighed like he was dealing with a fussy - yet easily manipulated - five year old. From his pant pocket came the small glittering wedding ring. He held it up to the full moon and shook his head, turning the ring this way and that.

"A pitiful thing," he commented, fingers dangerously tight on the silver band,"why, I could just... Break it."

"No!"

As if he was a dog, he cocked his head to the side in mock curiosity. Saya just couldn't help noting how dark and sadistic he was looking at that moment. He was Solomon, but not the one she'd met at the dance in Vietnam.

"Why would you want _this_?" _Hagi_. Solomon pulled out another ring from his breast pocket. Opposite to Hagi's ring, it was very extravagant and gaudy, large sapphire diamond and gold band. "When you can have _this_?" _Me_.

She balled her hand into a fist and whispered whole-heartily:

"Because I love him."

Before Saya could blink, he was behind her. Arm wrapped crushingly tight around her waist, hand roughly holding her chin.

"You'll learn to love me." He was Karl. Voice sure, insanely serious, horrifyingly threatening and sick with delusions of the imagination. Solomon seemed like he wasn't going to give her a choice anymore.

"Wha- Solomon, let me go. Now! Let me leave, if you really loved me then you would!"

That's when he laughed.

"No. I wouldn't."

A scream bubbled in her throat, but before she could voice her terror, another shout was heard.

"SOLOMON!"

In a half-second swoop, Hagi grabbed his little brother by the shirt front and tackled him into the city-viewing windows of the apartment. Then slammed the green-eyed man into the living room coffee table, causing splintering pieces of wood into Solomon's body and up in the air.

Everything: the slate eyes, smooth voice, and seething breathing, of the elder Chevalier burned with hate and rage. His frustration was evident through the many blows he landed to Solomon's face.

Hagi was so angry, not even Satan himself would dare challenge his might.

He raised his fist back.

Solomon saw red.

_And again._

Blue.

_Again. Again. Again._

Black, blue, white, yellow. Blood began to drip from his dislocated nose and trickle from his busted lips.

_One more time, just for fun._

He could see nothing more than silted views from his swelling and mending eyes. The fair-haired CEO was kicked in the stomach and dragged by the hair, through more broken glass and wood. All before he had realized what had happened.

"H-Hagi..." Solomon managed with the blood filling his throat,"you... you... insane, selfish..."

Hagi finally looked straight at him, still pulling him back out on to the terrace where Saya was collecting herself.

"Selfish? _I am_. Insane? _Possibly_. Finally seeing the light and prepared to kill for what I must? That would be an simplified way of putting it, my _dear _Baby brother."

_What a personality change._ Hagi slightly smirked to himself and dropped Solomon in front of him, giving a last kick before lightly stepping over the beaten man.

"Are you well Saya?" The lovers' hands reunited with a cool shock of electricity running through them both.

She nodded, hugging him tight.

"I'm fine. But I really like to go home now."

"Of course," he presented his left fist and opened it, revealing her ring,"this is yours."

The short young woman smiled, feeling more happy than ever to wear it, and put back in its proper place. She laced her hand with his and kissed him lightly. Loving familiarity calming her semi-traumatized psyche.

"Take me home..." Saya told him.

"If that us your-" his brow creased, eyes bulging slightly and throat dry. He coughed, finding blood on his palm after.

That was when Saya screamed, not from fear, but shock. A blue blade jutted from Hagi's abdomen. Solomon's shaky hand came down on Hagi's shoulder, the blonde steadied himself using his brother as a crutch. Goldsmith would not give up.

With little thought, Hagi composed himself and seized the blade. The windows of his soul, smoldering with a narrowed glare. Solomon cried out as Hagi ripped his arm clean off and sent him flying toward the roof top's edge.

"I try to leave you with your life Solomon," Hagi told him as his enemy whined about his arm and begged for it back,"because I am your brother and I somewhat care for you."

"Exactly! You are my brother! I'm just as worthy and even better than you are; so why does she choose you?! What makes you so different? Why doesn't she consider me? Why can't you let me have her?" Solomon demanded as Hagi's arm transformed into its own Chiropteran state and they began to duel.

"I am different because," Hagi pressed on, his attacks more powerful and organized than Solomon's jealous fit of violence,"you love her because you are Diva's Chevalier-"

Solomon struck back, bringing his blade down in a chopping motion. He was literally about to burst into tears.

"- As are you!"

"- Yes. But, Diva's blood did not make me love Saya. For, I already was in love with her. Diva's blood merely gave me the ability to love her more than I thought possible. That is why we are different."

"Inconceivable!"

Sparks were flying off their demonic limbs, Hagi didn't know how long he could humor his brother before just throwing him off the side of the building. Truthfully he was getting quite tired and annoyed with Solomon's perseverance. The idea Solomon could help them bring down Amshel, was long gone and Solomon was just a lost cause at the moment.

When th chance came, he made a grab to remove his cello case from his back, and threw it to Saya.

"Your sword Saya!" Hagi told her.

She got the idea.

She quickly shifted through the case and retrieved her saber, it was shining in the city lights. Habitually, her thumb cut on the blade and the veins were filled with her deadly essence. With a quick swipe of the air, excess blood was removed and she lunged for her kidnapper.

At the moment, Hagi grabbed Solomon and held him in Saya's directive.

She couldn't miss.

Unfortunately, Hagi couldn't move his right arm fast enough.

With Solomon's life went Hagi's arm.

The brothers both cried out, falling away from each other. Solomon holding his crystallizing abdomen and Hagi cradling his wounded arm.

"Hagi..."

* * *

-0-

* * *

"Hi," Saya picked up her baby boy,"hi Baby. Shush, shush. I'm here."

She cradled him against her shoulder, rocking and moving, patting him lightly on the back. Out of the corner of her eye though, she watched the scene taking place behind glass.

Hagi was getting what was left of his arm, checked out.

He met her gaze and nodded at her. The shoulder of his missing arm seemed to raise like he was trying to wave, but it lowered when he remembered. Her husband shifted his eyes away then. Making her feel guilty, even if he'd tell her "it could have been worse" later.

But he would be right then, at least she hadn't taken his life. And for that, she was relieved.

"Shush Baby, '"m here," she kissed the side of Akia's head,"and so is Daddy. We're here, my baby."

* * *

-0-

* * *

Later that morning, when wife and child was sleeping soundly beside him. Hagi sat awake. Moving to sit in the corner of the room, keeping an eye on them as he contemplated.

His fingers ran thoughtfully over the healed place where his arm was suppose to connect with his shoulder. He sighed then, but knew he could not be cross with Saya. He loved her too much, and it was an accident.

But what troubled him was the fact that she could've killed him, and it was a scary one.

He couldn't continue his thought when a soft knock, soft enough not to wake Saya but loud enough for him to hear, came at the door.

The second oldest Chevalier opened it. Joel was standing there.

He motioned over Hagi to follow him.

"I have a preposition for you."

"And I one for you."

* * *

**A/n: Ok, so my theory is that the Queens' blood is not poisonous to each other after pregnancy. But It remains lethal to the Chevalier. Feed back is wonderful my friends, but flames I do not favor. Remember, reviews are great!**


	20. Don't regret

**A/n:**** I don't own Blood Plus**

**

* * *

**

* * *

"Is that it?" Hagi raised in eyebrow, as if expecting more.

Joel's forehead creased.

"Well, did _you _think of anything?"

"Honestly I didn't, but your ideas... they sound a bit too simple. Reasonable, but simple." The elder Chevalier commented, propping his only arm on the table and leaning his chin on his fist, as he moved a chess piece.

"Simplicity is the best strategy."

"I don't believe I've ever heard that saying." Hagi said, watching with mild interest as Joel made his move.

Joel sighed.

"I'm guessing you're right about that, I mean you've been around long enough to hear most sayings, right?"

At that the black-haired man chuckled and smiled bitterly.

"Old enough to have heard too many, yet always young enough to keep learning." He replied with knowledge of the ages, giving way to a youthful boyish shine in his eye. "You'll come to understand that as well; soon enough you will."

The chestnut-haired Chevalier laughed and hit his forehead with the heel of his palm.

"I almost forgot about that. Being a Chevalier, I mean. Comes with immortality, doesn't it? Ha, how could I have forgotten?" He shook his head as Hagi was about to call checkmate.

"Trust me, immortality may be new, but it becomes old in little time. Soon you'll be craving a taste of humanity, a... _normal _existence. Yet, not matter how hard you wish and want, you'll never have it. And that, my new friend, is the cruelest part of our lives."

And with that, Hagi captured his Queen and the game was done. Joel peered out the window beside them, humbled and contemplated by Hagi's wise and sad words. He watched a pair of gulls fly so high into the sky, that the two of them were just specs.

"Is that how you feel about your life? Sounds sad and regretful to me."

There was a pause before Hagi replied. He thought very carefully and slowly about his answer; absentmindedly twirling the black Queen between his long fingers.

His eyes were lidded, as well as far off. Hair fell into his eyes as he titled his head ever so slightly. And slowly the piece came to a stop between his middle and index finger.

"No... not exactly. My life hasn't been as horrible, or as sad as I thought for the past only bad part of my life, was when I couldn't be with the one I love. And that's the only thing sad. As for regret? My only regret was not seeing the truth earlier."

"So Amshel's been playing you all for years."

"... He's been doing the same to you before you were born."

Joel stopped the hysterical fit of laughter he was in, coughed and set up the board for another game.

* * *

-0-

* * *

Diva was sulking again, Nathan shouldering the burden of the one to comfort her. Though Diva was conceitedly assuming he didn't mind it; the way he held her and patting her shoulder and back. He was like the older sister Saya never was to her.

"Why doesn't he come back for me Nathan?" She asked,"I know he's strong enough."

"Oh my darling," Nathan soothingly stroked her long hair,"I bet he's just planning something good for you two."

She pouted.

"He would've done that here. I bet Saya did something to him, and now he can't leave her."

"If that's true, then what do you suppose she did to him?" Nathan inquired.

"She must have said something. She's always spitting those boring little lectures. And somehow they.... _move _people."

"Ah, the power of words. Yet they're not as beautiful in sentences, unless they are sang." He coaxed lightly, Diva merely grumbled and shook her head. He gave a tsk,"you know, I bet this gloom and doom isn't so good for your babies."

"So? Big sister was fighting when she was carrying her babies - oops," instantly she brightened like a light bulb that had just been a little loose, and then was tightened. She giggled and corrected herself,"I mean _baby_."

Nathan briefly mused on how innocently cruel his Queen was. But he cupped her chin and lifted her face to his.

"There now, a smile. How good it is to see it. Keep that there," he thumbed her lips and kissed her lightly,"your Joel would want it there when he comes home."

Diva giggled and pushed him away, scampering off into the wood in the back of the house, challenging Nathan to chase her. And with a dramatic sigh, he followed.

By noon Nathan gave up the chase and collapsed on the grass, Diva pouncing on his stomach.

"- But, there's something Nathan. About Amshel, it's like he doesn't want Joel to come back. Why do you think that might be?" Diva wondered, laying her cheek against his chest.

He didn't answer. letting quiet fill the gap for a period. Seeing as he wasn't just thinking, Diva let the subject die, knowing that Amshel would never do that to her. Never.

So she thought.

* * *

-0-

* * *

"Kai, do you think you'll go back to Okinawa soon?"

Said young man shrugged. He squeezed Mao's hand and laughed.

"Same old, same old, right? Indecisive. Stupid," he lifted his splinted and bandaged hand,"weak and useless. I haven't changed, while everyone around me has. It probably be better for me just to go back now."

His girlfriend of nearly two years leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"You've grown Babe. You're smarter, wiser and can actually use that thick head of yours. Plus that horrible red dye job, baby face is gone and you're a freakin' stud now. Don't count yourself out. If you want to stay with Riku and Saya, stay with them and see them through this. And I'll be beside you."

Kai grinned.

"Thanks Mao, and you're sexy too."

"Kai!" She laughed and smacked his shoulder. "You're so stupid..."

The brunette young man simply smiled.

"I know. And I'm proud."

"Knock, knock," a little cherub face complimented by big blue eyes, peeked into the room, Akia's little body was held securely by Lewis,"hey guys. Just wanted to tell you all that we're all gonna get back to the apartment soon, better go now before Diva tries to find us."

Kai nodded.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Hey, what's goin' on with Joel? He talking?"

"Yup, said what Julia told us was true. He loves the Satan-ess, got her pregnant, but will finish this. 'Cause it's his duty, or whateva." Lewis shrugged his shoulders and shifted the infant from one shoulder to the other.

"And she's putting on a performance in a week. And David wants to end it there, they're broadcasting it globally, perfect time for it all."

"Thanks for the heads up." Mao said.

The large man turned to leave, telling them he had to get a bite to eat and check in on David. Kai barked out one last thing.

"Hey! Lewis, what's goin' on with my sister? She still beating herself up?"

He sighed.

"You know 'er."

"Yeah..."

* * *

-0-

* * *

Saya hummed a random tune as she sowed the sleeve back on to Hagi's jacket. She knew he wouldn't care and just get a new one, but she wanted to. Mostly to feel useful.

Thoughtfully she fingered the stitching when the job was done.

_"Hagi! Hagi!" _

_He beared his teeth against the pain, holding his arm so tightly he could just tare it off. He collapsed beside Solomon's limp body and seethed. She saw the nail marks on his bicep, they were bleeding. _

_"Cut it off, Saya you have to cut it off." He pleaded, squeezing his eyes closed. _

_"O-okay, okay." She drew one of his daggers from his cello-case and began undoing his coat and shirt. _

_Hagi shook his head._

_"No, no-" he grunted,"- no time. No time."_

_In a quick motion he jerked off the sleeves and tore his collar. Bright red cracks were going from his fingertips to half his shoulder. Saya's hand was shaking, he grabbed it from her grasp and -_

_It sounded like ten sheets of breaking glass._

"Are you alright?"

She blinked and looked behind herself. Hagi strode out of the bathroom, soaked bandages and towel wrapped around his hips. She didn't know whether to be ashamed about the bandages, or "_happy"_ that he was half-naked.

"Um, yes. I'm fine. Do you need help changing your bandages?" He smiled and nodded, she patted a spot in front of her on the bed.

"It's alright if you don't want to change them. I'll do it myself."

Saya slowly unraveled the bloodied and soaked gauze, and bit her lip when she saw the remainder of his shoulder. Red and painful appearing skin.

She ran her palm gently over the reddened flesh.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine." She lied. "It doesn't bother me."

The blue-eyed man withered a bit at her touch and laid a hand over hers. She was shaking. And he knew her discomfort.

"You always take the blame, don't you." He stated.

He kissed her palm and took her hands and one by one, he gently wrapped her arms around his shoulder and rubbed her forearm. Saya leaned over and gently kissed his lips.

The Chiropteran Queen laid her cheek against the nape of his neck and said, "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing, it's getting old." He told her, turning around with seriousness radiating in his gaze. "It was an accident, and had to be done. My arm, is nothing. Your doctor told me they could help my arm come back. Just not so soon. Understand?"

She nodded.

"I'll change."

He rolled his eyes and spun, throwing his arm around his lover and knocking her on her back. Kissing her lightly. Gee, had he adjusted his persona. He had become more playful and easy.

Hagi kissed her nose.

"Don't change who you are, just live without regret." He whispered.

With lidded eyes, she ran her fingers through his hair and asked,"How do I do that?"

"Well, I'll teach you, though I am still learning also. We'll help each other. First, is to take action for what you've done - without doubting them - even if they weren't right. Second, is to do the most you can for what you believe in."

Saya nodded and replied, "I can do that."

He smiled and let the corner of his mouth slant, and kissed her again.

- POW!

The door was kicked open.

"Hey! Clothes on! Parents 'part! Bay-bay's 'ere! And we gotta go!" Lewis announced his loud presence, he had one hand over his eyes and the other supporting Akia.

"LEWIS!" Hagi could see the vein popping out of her forehead.

* * *

-0-

* * *

"What if we can't do it? What if we fail?"

Hagi glanced up from his polished bouquet of knives. He shrugged at Joel and ran the cloth over one of the already shining surface of one dagger. He felt his locket swinging around his neck and felt the weight it carried.

"Let us make sure we don't."

* * *

**A/n: Hope you like it C: I hope you all let me know what you think.**


	21. Give up Forever

**A/n:**** I don't own Blood Plus**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Akia's eyes drooped and his tiny set of lips made an O-shape as he yawned, waving his purple-mitten wearing hand. He gazed lazily up at Hagi, surprisingly not cranky from waking up from his afternoon nap. The three month old cooed.

"Good morning." Hagi whispered. If only he could be saying that to his sleeping wife, who napped on the windowsill. "Did you sleep well?"

In response, the infant crinkled his nose as he whimpered and waved his arms, not quite crying but signaling he was most likely hungry. That little boy was always hungry, just like his mama. Though it was expected for newborns and young infants to eat a lot.

"All right," the momentarily crippled father scooped his child into the crook of his arm and carried him out of the bedroom. Hoping to find Joel to help with the task, all the others went to find a better place for them to stay.

Joel, by chance, was in the small kitchenette with a blood-packet.

"Gah, I'm not use to this." He murmured taking his lips from the straw he put in his beverage. "It just doesn't sit well with me."

"Think of what Saya and I had to do back in the 1800's. We didn't have transfusions, she had goblets of blood disguised as medication and when we didn't have that, we had to feed off others. Speaking of feeding," Hagi dropped a kiss on Akia's head,"would it be a burden?"

"No, it would give me practice though." Joel took the baby and fished one of his bottles out of the refrigerator.

Hagi sat down at the table and gazed at Saya on the other side of the room, still speaking with his fellow Chevalier.

"Does it scare you?"

"What?"

"Becoming a father, Diva being a mother to your children, raising them alone?" He asked.

"Well," the youngest Chevalier sat down also, feeding Akia,"I've wanted children for sometime, so I'm not afraid. I have full confidence that Diva will be a better mother than the first Joel was a father. And, what do you mean _alone_?"

Hagi sighed.

"She's sleeping more and more, Saya and Diva's hibernation are approaching. I fear, before all this can end."

Joel was quiet for a moment. Looking thoughtfully at Akia and rocking him lightly. thinking about his unborn twins and Diva. Their sleep wasn't something he'd remembered, but he knew he had to face. Independent parenthood was inevitable for the two fathers, only Hagi had one and Joel had two to take care of. And _that_, was truly frightening to him.

"Here." He gave the baby back to Hagi when the feeding was finished,"I'm going outside."

"I won't say anything to the others." Hagi was under orders to make sure Joel stayed put and didn't return to Diva.

And the brown-haired director exited to the roof.

With an awake Akia, he sat down in the middle of the living room, where the baby's few stuffed animals and blocks were. He set Akia, who recently learned to sit up on his own, down beside him and watched as the child played. A smiled formed when the little boy seized his favorite toy - a plush light tan bear - and playfully bit it's ear.

"Vicious little thing." Hagi said to himself, reaching out and stroking his son's jet-black hair. Quickly, he wondered if Akia would grow fangs and baby teeth. "My little demon child."

Akia cooed, still sucking the bear's ear. Suddenly his eyes brightened, squealed and began to crawl, "Oh!"

A soft chuckle came from behind them, Saya had woken. She smiled and stumbled over to where they sat, stooping to their level. Hagi turned his cheek for lips to land. Their little boy abandoned his stuffed animal and crawled up on Saya's lap. The young-appearing mother tickled him under his chin and nuzzled his nose with hers.

She tuched Hagi's nearly complete right arm.

"I'll give it five hours."

He laughed.

"I will take longer than that."

"Not if you take the medication Julia gave you." Saya urged him again. He simply rolled his eyes and pretended to fuss with Akia's hair.

The Chiropteran woman watched.

"He's looking a lot like you Hagi." She commented, observing Akia's quiet tinkering with the blocks,"he's a little you."

"No, not at all. He's going to be like you," he motioned to each feature as he pointed them out,"his hair's dark like yours. Softer point to the nose. Large appetite."

"But he's got your waves and eye color and lips. He's quiet - for now - probably be completely smart..." a sigh came heavily,"I'm going to miss everything Hagi."

The blue-eyed young man laid his hand over hers as she continued.

"I'm not going to be there. He's going to grow up having you to raise him as his dad for seven, eight years. Then Kai, or someone is going to have to pretend to be his dad. And then when I wake up, he'll be all grown and not even know who I am. God, I just wish we could be normal. Or at least I could be a good mom."

"Oh!" Akia interjected, pulling at her fingers. He whimpered, tugging on her skirt, wide eyes filling to the brim with crocodile tears. As if trying to tell her she was wrong.

"We... can never be normal, in this world that we choose. But, you do not need to worry about Akia not knowing you. Or that you are a bad mother. I'll tell him everything about you, and raise him as long as I can, while you're asleep." Hagi wiped his son's running nose with his sleeve,"and when he's old enough, I'll explain our history."

Saya smiled sadly.

"But when he's young, what will you tell him? When he asks where his mommy is? He'll think I don't love him, that I left him alone. What if he hates me? Just like you did."

"Well," he laid flat on his back as Akia crawled up on to his stomach,"I'll say,'Mommy's sleeping and one day, she'll wake up and come back to us. And every day she sleeps, she dreams about you. She thinks about you and loves you more and more, with every second'."

She watched with savoring eyes. Her son's small hands resting on Hagi's cheeks, slapping lightly against his face. His tiny nose pressing against Hagi's bigger one. Hagi's chest shook lightly with laughter and he puckered his lips for a kiss.

It was one of many tender moments she would miss. And with all her heart, she wished she could be apart of their future. No matter what kind of place they lived in...

"Saya," she looked at her long-time sweetheart,"go get something to eat. You look ready to faint."

"Yeah... Sure."

* * *

-0-

* * *

_What can I do? Will I love one more than the other? Where will we live? Can they understand why their mother isn't with them? What we are?_

Joel was so frustrated. Conflicted. Sad. He wasn't like Hagi, or Nathan, or any of the other Chevalier. He didn't think he could handle Diva's hibernation. Having her gone for decades, leaving him to raise their babies on his own. Only little Riku could possibly understand that new feeling of up-coming departure. And the kid didn't have half the worry the auburn man did.

He could only worry until it happened. And when it did, he would know. But at the moment all he needed to know was to give them love. All three of them. As soon as he had Diva in his arms, if only for a moment of flying time.

First and foremost, the matter of the century-old war had to be dealt with before the new generation could be introduced properly in the world.

Being a father scared the crap out of him, but if he was to take the role, he wanted to complete best for his children. Just as he knew Hagi wanted for Akia, and every other parent that wanted their kids to grow up safe. A world free of Amshel's monsters would be one less major problem for them.

Question was, could the two Chevalier alone stop the battling siblings, and accomplish the dream of them living peacefully in the same world? With every part of his being, Joel prayed.

"My, what a drab place."

He whirled around so fast, he caused a wind to tousle the ruffles on the flamboyant visitor's attire.

"What are you doing here?"

Nathan leaned against the roof-top's stone slab railing, admiring his manicured fingernails.

"Just checking up on you Dear. Our little Diva has been very tense today; in your absence, Solomon's death and James' injuries. Yet at the same time, she was ecstatic about her babies."

"She had them?" Joel's eyes were wide with shock. "I mean really, had them? Flesh and life? Cocoons?"

"Oh, they're not quite ready for this big scary world yet. Also, I believe Diva would like you to be present when they do emerge." Nathan assured him. "Now I can't help wondering what you're still doing here."

Joel casted his honey toned sights away as a real gust of wind came and ruffled his hair.

"I have... a duty to my organization, as well as Diva. And I intend on seeing both through."

"Well, do what you like," the blonde shrugged, then flashed over behind him, roughly grabbing his chin and lowering his voice threateningly,"but if your plans end negatively for _her_. I will end _you_."

And then. Nathan was gone, leaving a stingily cold shiver to spike up his spine.

* * *

-0-

* * *

Saya read - one of Riku's old story books - quietly, watching over her little boy as he laid dozing off beside on their bed. She had subconsciously memorized the story from all the times Riku read it out loud back in Okinawa, so repeating it without thought came easy.

Her thoughts were on the final battle. She wondered what would become of her loved ones if she was to fail, or if she succeeded but lost her life. How Akia would grow, either way, without his mother. If Hagi would be alright alone with their baby. And what would happen if both of them died that night, if they orphaned their little one.

It was a grim topic that almost had a tear rolling down her cheek, but she blinked it back and put the useless book aside.

"Will you remember me?" She whispered to her half-awake baby,"will you hate me? Will you understand?"

Akia waved his now bare hand and captured her index finger in his strong grip, then stuck it in his mouth like he had done to her locket the day he lost his sister.

"I'm sorry, Akia. I love you so much, I'm so sorry." Her voice cracked,"I wish I could be there when you learn to ride a bike, when Daddy teaches you the cello, when Riku uses you as a taste tester, when Kai wants to throw a baseball with you. The first time you scrape your knee, your first day of school..."

The wine-eyed mother placed loving soft kisses on his face, salty water dripping on his skin. She sniffled and thumbed them away. Trying to pull herself together.

Then, a beautiful sound was heard. The low, enchanting notes of a missed musician's song. Hagi extravagant playing floated down from above. Filling their small apartment, saying good night to Akia and greet returning Riku and their company.

Apparently Hagi took his medication.

Wrapped in the fading sunlight of the day, the warmth of her son's little body curled against her side, and the soothing poetry of Hagi's cello, Saya sighed. She kissed her baby's hair one more time.

Savoring what could have been the last moment she would ever have with him alone.

And knowing, she'd give up forever just to continue on with her family and soon that it would be one of the only happy memories before she went to battle.

* * *

**A/n: Make me happy and review :D oh, if you'd be so kind as to participate in the poll I have on my profile also.**


	22. Nankurunaisa

**A/n: Update, the story is coming to a close people. Oh and just saying, James died on Christina Island. Also, from this point, A _Loss that Brings a Question_ is discontinued. I just don't like it anymore. Anyway, vote for my next project on my profile. On with the fic. I don't own Blood+.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

"Joel!" She sang and threw her arms around me in a bear hug.

With a thud I landed on my backside, my ribcage crushing under the power of her hold. Diva was careless as she kissed me and squeezed me as tight as she could. I didn't mind the bruising affection; I knew there was love behind it.

"I told Nathan you'd come, that you would want to see our dream come true." Diva said happily, placing many a sweet kiss on my face.

Her eyes suddenly brightened and she looked over to where Amshel stood, he held a bassinet. "Joel, guess what?"

"..." My throat was dry, "our children?"

"Our _babies_," she corrected with wide grin that made me happy and nervous, "our daughters."

_Girls. Good Lord, they are girls._ Faster than the highest speed Internet, my mind worked. _Baby girls. Two. Twins... Just like. God, Saya... and Diva? Is it...? The same? Will it...?_

**Stay focused!** I stiffened at the voice in my head; that sounded frighteningly like Hagi. But the voice was right; my original plan was now the backup in case I couldn't convince Diva not to go on.

Diva pulled me to my feet and kept her arms looped around my torso.

"Amshel, leave us alone." She demanded coolly.

He glared at me, set down the bassinet, reminded us the curtain was to rise shortly, and reluctantly stepped out. Diva told me to stay where I stood and went to get the little carrier.

In my arms she placed a white cocoon. One of our babies. It was a cocoon... _With a... Heartbeat? Right, Chiropterans... _Yet, cocoon or not, a strong feeling of bonding and love connecting us. And I smiled.

My love sat me down on the ottoman; I ran my hand over the coarse wrappings.

"Our babies..."

Diva laid her head on my shoulder and her voice was a honey-sweet hum.

"And after tonight, they'll have a good place to grow up." She said with the most hope and pride a mother could have.

"... Is that what you want Diva? A world full of Chiropterans?" I asked. I needed the truth.

"Hm..." thoughtfully she stroked the cocoon she held, "I want a place for our babies. A good place."

With caution my arm slipped around her and I pressed my nose against her hair.

"We could have a place for us, just us. Where no one will hurt us, or them. And we'll never have to fight again, how does that sound?" I promised the mother of my children and the love of my life.

She laughed then.

"When this is all done, we can go where ever and have that."

There wasn't any alternative....

"Darlings!" Nathan burst into the room with a glowing smile, "its show time!"

No, no. I needed more time. We didn't have enough time to talk everything out. I gazed down at the baby girl in my arms and cussed softly. As we walked out backstage.

_Dear Great, Great, Great, Great Grandpa Joel... Help us out._ I prayed with all my soul.

* * *

Saya fidgeted with her scarf, keeping an eye on the stage but also letting her eyes slip to mine. Her hand was shaking so hard; she was warm, but I could feel goose bumps under the pad of my index finger as I soothingly ran into over the back of her hand.

I wanted to tell her everything will be all right, but I wasn't sure myself. In fact, my own hand was shaking.

"Haji...?" Saya whispered leaning close.

"Yes?"

She half-smiled.

"Don't tell Akia this story when he gets older okay?"

I chuckled and gently knocked my forehead against hers, capturing her lips with mine.

"Surely Riku and Kai will be the storytellers in his life." I assured her, with a heart not as heavy as it once was.

David placed a hand on each of our shoulders.

"It's time. Go now."

We exchanged glances and stood.

Kai, Lewis, David, Riku and Okamura lined up around the door. All dressed in similar tuxedos. But they each were different and distinct people that had helped us get this far. And, it was hard to believe that could have been the last time I'd ever saw them again.

So I took a long look at each one, memorizing their faces and attaching a good memory to it. I could thank them all in a vast number of ways, in a variety of languages; but I didn't. Because there would not be enough time, or words.

Riku shared a hug with Kai before he smiled and took Saya and me by the hands. He promised our friends everything would work out, and that we would see them soon.

I just kept stoic, while Saya wore a painted smile.

"Let's go."

And so the ending began...

* * *

Diva stopped walking, falling behind Amshel. A few steps later he stopped also.

Blurring in a cobalt glare of light, the bearded Chevalier swiftly moved his Queen from an incoming blade. The superhuman display downsized and when their movements slowed to human speed, Amshel stood in front of Diva the same way Haji and Riku guarded Saya. Neither party seemed happy to see the other.

"Oh Sister, why won't you just go away?" Diva sighed shaking her head, as if talking to a child. "I give you Hagi, I let you keep a baby, and I even gave you my Joel for a little bit. Why won't you just leave me alone?"

Saya slit open her palm against the blade of her sword - the sword Hagi had crafted and stained with her blood - and her eyes glowed candy apple red.

"I can't, because I'm not going to let you do this to humanity Diva; this isn't right." She said with a swipe at the air to remove excess blood from her weapon.

Hagi - Diva's disowned Knight whom never belonged to her - bit his lower lip as the urge to rip Amshel's head from his body and the sense to protect Diva, set in. His hands closed into tight fists as he locked blaring eyes with a smug Amshel, trying to stare him down. Make him fear the Ares that lied beneath a thin surface of - seemingly - calm and quiet.

"So? You're going to kill me?"

_No. _Hagi's eyes broke contact with Amshel's. _No, it's not her. Not Diva._

Saya made her stance.

"Yes."

Diva smiled her darkly innocent smile.

"I'm sorry. Not tonight Sister."

And Hell broke loose.

Riku and Hagi parted from their places in front of Saya as she made her battle cry. And she charged, targeting her sister with the foolish thought she couldn't - or wouldn't move.

Diva jumped away, sighing and continuously dodging Saya's relentless advances. Amshel suddenly stepped between the two and looked to Diva.

"Go on; make your dream come true." He encouraged her.

She left much to Saya's dismay. Leaving his brothers and his lover.

Letting Saya go to Diva as the singing stopped, the dark-haired man and the brown-haired boy tangoed with Amshel.

They worked in sync, one slashing at their opponent, the other blocking Amshel's blows. The two used their similar abilities in different ways. Riku, still not familiar with the power of a Chiropteran, used his strength with daggers Hagi gave him as he blocked the heavy attacks being thrown at him. Hagi used his - now permanent - clawed hand, attempting to run Amshel through.

Their fighting styles, much like their Human lives and Queens had been, were different. But they both had four similarities: they wanted peace, they wished to protect, they loved their family, and they were brothers. So together, they fought.

Sparks flew off Riku's dagger as he fended off Amshel's strong hand, while Hagi's attempted thrusts of his demon appendage were dodged with ease.

The whole time they struggled, Amshel was smiling like the madman Hagi had found him out to be.

In a fury of complete loathing, Hagi ran his claws straight through his older brother's hand. He kept smiling and shoved him away.

"You disgust me. Sad, worthless, disturbed man you are."

"Worthless? You are in no right to call me worthless, _slave_. Remember who bought you that day. Remember who paid less than a puppy for you. And then see if you have the nerve to call me worthless, you would be nothing without my actions that day." Amshel taunted.

The stout Chevalier's smug expression lightened with the glowing of Hagi's eyes. A look of surprise flashed across his face as the sole of a highly polished shoe connected with his gut. He hollered as he was blown back into a wall.

Riku looked at Hagi, eyes wide as his tall brother's clothing and hair swished; like an action movie sequence. Slowly, he coolly brought his leg back down on the ground in mid-kick.

With his eyes still glowing and narrowed at Amshel, he waited for him to get back on his feet.

"Worthless..." Hagi repeated in acid. "Completely worthless..."

Suddenly the howling of people- turned-Chiropterans was much louder in their ears, as if building to the epiphany of battle. Like they were trying to tell them all the fight was coming to a close. All Chevalier looked heavenward - though their Queens were deeper in the building - Nathan, Riku, Joel, Hagi, and Amshel hoped for the entire thing to come out in their own favor.

"She won't win." Amshel sang and wiped a splotch of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Ya she will and then she'll kill you and then we'll all go home to Okinawa!" Riku insisted, hopping out of the way of his attack. He slashed an Amshel's face, "you don't know anything!"

_Amshel may know nothing, but sadly you don't know much either Riku._ Hagi thought as he could see the beginnings of Amshel's transformation into his Chiropteran form. He clenched his fists and concentrated.

Dark crimson beast wings burst from his shoulder blades and his left arm came to match his right. His eyes were hard. Wordlessly, he tackled Amshel and with a mighty flap of his wings, he dragged them both up through the roof and into the darkening sky,

Staring after them, Riku ran and ran for help. He didn't get far when he caught a glimpse of another man in a tuxedo.

"Joel! Hey!" He stopped running toward the stage and whipped around to see an out of breath Riku.

"What is it?"

Riku bent over panting, he pointed to the gaping hole in the ceiling. Purple lighting and cobalt blue streaks flashed across the silver skies. He could figure it was Amshel and Hagi and soon they would be fighting in the rain. The young boy grabbed his sleeve.

"Please, ya got to help him. I know he's really strong, but that Amshel guy is crazy! He'll kill him! And if that happens- !" Riku begged.

Joel looked down into his demon brother's young face. His mind replaced the boy's brown hair with black, hazel eyes with blue, and more gentle and symmetrical features. It was like Akia asking him to save his daddy.

He bit his tongue and thought hard, he didn't know if he could. He wasn't sure he could. He wasn't a fighter. Never was, even as a Chevalier.

".. Don't worry. I-I'll help him. Just go make sure they're okay..." He gestured toward the dueling sisters.

"You mean,'Saya's okay', right?" Riku asked confused.

Joel swallowed.

"Just make sure none of those monsters get to them, okay?"

Riku watched him dash off, the boy stared toward the mobs of Chiropterans surrounding the stage. He clenched his fists and swallowed hard. His human heart swelled with Chevalier devotion, it was his time to do something worthwhile.

* * *

"Give up, you cannot win!" Fear in a monster's eye gives a hero confidence.

Intimidation from Amshel's size and grotesque appearance ran deep; not so deep Hagi couldn't see the hope draining from Amshel's face. But he didn't know how long he could keep fighting, it was the first time he had ever gone full Chiropteran. It was draining him, and fast.

Another ball of energy flew by Hagi's head and cleared the rooftop off a skyscraper. _Sloppy_... His chest felt tight though... It was getting harder to move around.

They continued their silly uncoordinated struggle of a dance. Lunging and dodging each others' advances. The difficulty, to keep on fighting, spiking with each minute.

Hagi grunted as the burn of an energy beam seared his shoulder and he dropped three feet out of the air. _I can't hold on much longer..._

"HEY! YOU! YOU GIANT PURPLE GODZILLA RIP OFF!"

Saya's second Chevalier waved his arms frantically from his perch on the top of the Met. He was clearly frightened, but he was going to try his best. Joel began throwing spikes from his hand, an ability he had practiced just the night before.

Though. his aim wasn't quite good. One spike came close to nicking Hagi's left ear. He glared at the younger Chevalier.

"Watch. It." He mouthed.

Joel gave him a look of anguish and kept firing for Amshel.

"Pests..." Amshel muttered, diving low for Joel.

A wave of shock washed over the brown haired man as he ran. But there was little room for him to run. He cussed loudly... And jumped, squeezing his eyes shut.

He felt air, then let out an 'oof' as something caught his arms. He looked up, Hagi was suspending him in the air, holding his arms for dear life, His wings were flapping so hard, he was straining to keep flight.

"Idiot!" Hagi grunted, struggling not to fall.

Joel scowled and hung his head, stiffening at the sight of a rapidly approaching Amshel."I just wanted to help! Go faster! He's g-!"

"Gah! I'm trying! Fight!"

Joel twisted in Hagi's grasp and began to fire at their opponent. Finding just a bit of success in nailing Amshel's torso, right leg, and wings. Yet most just whizzed by.

The spikes slowly dropped from their deep places lodged in Amshel's flesh as the skin healed.

Lighting cracked above them as dark clouds threatened rain, the howling of Chiroptera becoming louder. They had to finish the battle soon. Time was of the essence.

"Joel..." Diva's strayed Chevalier whispered a last ditch effort maneuver.

With narrowed eyes, Amshel watched Hagi soar farther away, toward to Chrysler Building. Foolishly he pursued, not knowing the plan the two had for his death. He swooped in when close enough, just twenty or so feet above the point of the skyscraper, then Hagi abruptly jerked up and higher. But as he acceded, he released Joel from his hold.

One yell rose above the roar of thunder.

With Joel's weight on his legs, Amshel plummeted; flailing his limbs. He was impaled right through the middle of his chest. The Red Shield director let go of Amshel and was caught yet again by Hagi.

"You underestimate me! We are Chevalier! We cannot die from such a th-"

_Crack!_

Hagi crash landed them on the roof of the Met. Neither one looked at the burnt corpse of the eldest brother. They did not speak or look at one another, just tried their best to catch their breath.

Hagi glared in the general direction, not quite beholding the crude sight.

"No. But that will."

Joel panted and suddenly looked at Hagi. He looked at Hagi and shook his head.

"... That was... Kinda cool... You killed him with thunder."

"... I know. I just did it." He smiled back at his brother.

They laughed, despite the circumstance.

Suddenly, shouts that sounded like Riku and Kai rang out, coming from the theater. They exchanged glances and knew.

* * *

"Wwhy a-aren't w-we...?" Saya's hand, like the rest of her body, shook as she pulled her sister's sword from her stomach.

No one. Not even Joel, not even Hagi knew the answer of their survival. They all just stared at the two Queens with blades in their abdomens. Neither one was crystallizing, bleeding, or had anything that showed injury or approaching death.

They all could just stand there and ask why.

Until Nathan began to clap. Smiling and shaking his head. As if pleased by an incredible play.

"Bravo children. Bra-vo. You managed to solve your biggest obstacle. Your puppet master, Amshel. Yet now that you are free of his strings you find yourselves with one last question to be free." He said casually.

Diva's forehead creased.

"What do you mean Nathan? What's going on?"

"Darlings! Come now, can you not see? Once you made love to these strapping men, you lost your poisoned blood with the carrying of your children." Nathan explained,"neither one of you can kill each other, but keep in mind that you can kill your hubbies. So be wary my Queens."

Still, Diva was oblivious.

"But what of Amshel? Why did you call him the puppet master? He loves me."

Joel hopped up on the broken stage beside his love, he pulled Saya's sword from her and took her hand in his.

"Diva..." He tried to explain,"he... was controlling us. Making you believe Saya hated you, making Saya fight and kill monsters and your Chevalier. He did that to us all, just to have you to himself. Do you understand?"

As Diva listened, so did Saya. And regardless if Diva believed, Saya did and she began to feel remorse for fighting Diva. For fighting at all. Understanding came to her and she smiled, looking toward her sister's hand. Longing to hold it in hers and say, as she had at the Zoo so long ago,""It's okay, I'm here".

"Amshel wouldn't do that, he loves me. How do I know you're not lying to me? How do I know Sister didn't make you say that so you all can kill me later?" Diva demanded.

Trust was something of hers that could be easy, or hard to earn. It depended on her. Joel and Nathan knew that. So Joel turned her face toward his and kissed her lightly.

"I love you. I'm not lying. And if you don't believe me, then command Hagi to tell you the truth. He must obey, right?" He said.

Diva chose to ask Hagi, much to Joel dismay. Making him feel the lack of trust.

"Tell me." She said.

Hagi bowed his head slightly as he too joined them on the stage.

"As you wish... It is true. And we only did this for peace. For all of us to live, the way we should. Together in harmony, without being a threat to anyone. That is the way we should live. That is the future, Joel and I believe, would be the most comfortable and favorable to us."

He continued, taking Saya's hand and Diva's hand.

It was the way it had been back in the 1800's. A Joel, Diva, Saya, and Hagi. All the same, except for one and now, they had the potential to be at peace.

Diva lightly trembled, overwhelmed.

She could have her family, a big family with her sister and her Joel and her babies. Without anyone trying to hurt her. It was too good to be true to her. But how?

She wondered, but wanted it so badly...

"I... Ok..." The sapphire Queen was on the verge of tears, she sobbed,"I-I want that... I want to be... With you all."

The rain came down and silence ensued. Saya took her sister in an embrace and consoled her. Hagi and Joel exchanged looks in a mission accomplished. Riku, Kai, Okamura, and Nathan turned to give them their moment.

Saya muttered something that gave her hope long ago, and renewed hope in her sister.

"Nankurunaisa."

Crying babies broke the serenity of the scene. Nathan gave Kai, Diva's twins to deliver to the new parents. The older brunette Miyagusku handed off the children with caution, but with a sincere smile also.

"Congratulations," he said,"and if you need it, there's a place in Okinawa for you to raise them if you like. We're all family now, right?"

Joel rocked one of his daughters and nodded to Kai in thanks.

"Yes. We wouldn't want Akia to be away from his little cousins, would we Diva?"

She nodded also. Unable to speak with her lover, her baby and her sister all being with her.

The doors flew open, and a frantic David ran in.

"We have to get out _NOW_! Option D has been executed!"

Everyone and everything was suddenly in motion. All trying to shuffle out while the bombers above wailed. Hand and hand Saya and Diva ran with their husbands behind them, and their brothers in front of them. Protected from nearly every point.

Except, from above.

Crashing in through more of the broken roofing, the sore sight of Amshel.

Riku, Joel, and Hagi stepped in front of the two elder Queens.

But Hagi stepped forward and held his hand for them to stay back. He took the sword he had made, stained with her blood, and now cut Saya's arm. He kept the soiled blade from himself and looked at her.

He smiled.

"Nankurunaisa."

* * *

-0-

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy.... C: Yes I know Diva seems willing, but in the manga she is like that. But if you can comprehend, she's finally getting what she really wants and she's being told by someone she trusts, so therefore it would be easy for her to accept. And if you don't like that answer; it's eleven at night where I am, and my brain's bleeding XP  
**


	23. End

**A/n: I don't own Blood+.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

The afternoon was warm, very bright, and promised a good ending to the day.

Saya waved good-bye to her friend Kaori, reminding her about the party at her family's restaurant: Omoro. She was off then, hurrying through the Sun beaten streets of Okinawa. Finding shelter half an hour or so later, in an air conditioned clinic.

"Good afternoon Miss Julia." She said sitting down on the hospital bed, in said Doctor's office, the way she always did now a days. Saya leaned over to the crib beside the bed. "And good afternoon to you too."

"Mom! Mom!" came a reply, little hands reached for her. She took one and kissed it, laughing softly.

Julia pulled away the curtain surrounding the bed and the crib. The blonde physician watched Saya lightly tap the toddler's nose.

"One minute." She told the child, sticking out her arm for the IV. There was a slight pinch as the needle broke skin, but beside that there was no pain. "Did Kai drop him off?"

"Yes, he had to pick Mao up from the airport, so I told him he could leave him here. But I have to say Saya," Julia tickled Akia under the chin, "he's showing signs of his heritage."

Saya titled her head and looked toward her son.

"What do you mean?"

Her doctor crossed the room to her desk and pulled out - what looked like - a teething ring from a drawer. She handed it to Saya, whose eyes grew big with wonder as she examined it. There were bite marks yes, but in certain areas they were much deeper and wider.

"You don't think...?"

Julia slipped two fingers into Akia's mouth and opened it to show her. Two tiny little teeth, his canines, were pointed and sharp looking. Saya didn't know whether to find it cute, or scary... Perhaps both. Yet, they only thing she could do were laugh.

"Ha, ha he was right. Ha, he called it." She said, shaking her head and laughing a bit more. "His little boy is a demon child."

"Don't shake so much Saya. You'll misplace the IV." Julia scolded her.

"Right, sorry... Julia? How's your baby?"

Saya's comrade smiled.

"Good, I'm not too far along yet, but it's healthy. Would you like to feel it? It's kicking."

Saya placed her hand over the movement in Julia's stomach, feeling the kicking of something growing within. She smiled and nodded, recalling what it was like feeling a baby kick; back when she was pregnant.

"What a strong kick, I'm sure it's going be a good friend to my nieces and Akia. And one day I'll get to see him or her," the smile faded gradually, "when they're all grown up. When all of them are grown up..."

Julia let her be; as she was called away for the moment to help an elderly patient. Saya sat still as blood dripped into her veins. The only noise was the pushing of Akia's little toy truck.

She watched him push the car to and fro while he sat cross legged in the middle of the crib. He was almost nine months old, he seemed small for his age but he was growing fast. And he was growing to look like his father.

Saya touched his slightly wavy hair and marveled at the boy's docile calmness; all as Billie Holly's_ I'll be Seeing You _played in the background.

She remembered her husband.

Almost imagining him beside her, with his arm around her shoulders. She could feel his warmth and hear his voice telling her nothing and everything. She could see his smile and hear his cello. She could see him, and another little one in the crib with Akia. A little girl with bright brown eyes and a pretty little dress.

But none of that was real, she knew.

"Mom, Mom. Mom." Akia tugged on her fingers for attention.

"Yes I know, I know." She told him.

The door suddenly flew open.

"Saya! Saya!" Riku scurried in with the biggest grin on his face. "Sorry I'm late but look," he pulled a large object from outside in the hall. It was a giant coffin-shaped box, "they finally set with the rest of our stuff from that old apartment in New York."

Saya was speechless.

"Riku..."

But her son wasn't.

He exclaimed his first and favorite word.

"Daddy!"

* * *

Joel looked out at the ocean from the front porch. He pictured his two little girls running around on the beach, and Diva chasing them and laughing. It was so real.

The past six months had been good to them. He bought a house near Koza, by the sea. Learned and struggled with being a new dad. And a real husband.

Diva had adjusted, not easily, to living a 'normal' life of being at home with her babies. Only going out to the beach alone, anywhere else Joel had to accompany her. The only places she really wanted to go were to see Saya, and to see Nathan. And he was glad to take her to both.

He thought of his family, not only his daughters and Diva, but of Saya and Riku and Kai. They were having a party that night, they'd been invited of course, but he wasn't so sure about Diva around normal humans.

Quickly, Hagi crossed his mind. And he hung his head in remorse. He could never forget the man who had helped him save the future. He wouldn't forget his lost brother. Or his nephew, whom he promised to look after.

The Sun began to set as he finally went back inside.

Diva was sleeping on the sofa, skillfully cradling the twins in her slumber.

Joel smiled and took them from her grasp, placing them in their bassinet and sitting down beside Diva. He kissed her lightly, hoping she'd wake and kiss back.

She did not stir.

He kissed her again, harder. Nothing. Worry struck him and he shook her shoulder and called her name. He didn't get a response, not even a wave of the hand to leave her alone.

She had entered her sleep.

"Oh," he sighed sadly, "Diva..."

* * *

_"Hey! Come on stop messing around!"_

A slapping of the skin.

_"Ha! Lighten up David! You still got a stick up your ass!"_ A tipsy slur, sloshing of beer in a half empty mug, and donkey laugh.

A chair screeching, like a bell for a wrestling match.

_"You know what?!"_

Saya laughed, swaying as she climbed the stairs, holding the railing for support. A baby monitor was clipped on to her jeans and Akia was calling, "too dark!'. Her knees were Jell-O and eyes were very heavy. She blinked to stay awake.

A little body shook under the music notes-patterned sheets and blankets. Saya saw the problem, his nightlight had not been plugged in, and she put it back in. Bright indigo glows light the side farther from the crib. Two charcoal colored eyes peeked from under the covers.

Akia scurried up to the bars and reached for her.

"Mom, peas'? Peas'?" He begged with a look to which she could not refuse.

She hoisted the footsie-pajama wearing toddler on to her side, kissing his hair as she carried him down the hall to her room. The timeless woman laid down with her son against her chest, looking out the open window.

"Oh-a Mommy, oh-an." He said pointing to the distant view they had of the ocean. "Petty..."

Beyond Akia's view, even with her blurring vision, she could see farther. She could see: her school, the plaza she'd pass trough to get to Julia's clinic, the hills where Yanbaru used to be, and the exact beach where the Miyagusku crypt overlooked.

"Mmhm..."

The tot gazed up at her. He hugged her tighter. Something funny was happening to his mother, and he knew something bad was going to happen. All kids could sense things, though Akia was different and his senses were better heightened. He had the feeling that she wouldn't be with him much longer.

He kissed her cheek.

"Love you." Akia clung harder to her blouse, "love you Mommy."

Her voice was dreamy, a high falsetto.

"Love you too." She whispered. "Hm, will you forget me if I go away?"

He shook his head.

"No Mama."

"Promise?" Her eyes were slipping shut.

"Yes Mama." The little boy nuzzled his cheek against the hollow of her neck, clinging tighter and tighter.

"Love you..."

He set his sticky little hands on her cheeks, kissed her nose and her lips. Her eyes fluttered close and her heartbeat and breathing began to slow. The feeling of her being with him began to fade away.

"Night, night Mama." He whispered.

Downstairs the roaring party went on as if there was nothing wrong; all assuming that mother had went to bed like her son. While the nine month old cried himself to sleep in Saya's arms.

No one knew what had happened. No one had a clue.

They both slept, far away from the world just as Saya once thought their kind should have been.

Lidded slivers of moon-colored orbs glinted as a shadow fell over Akia and Saya. The toddler sleepily hummed a bit as caring hands pried him from Saya's shirt and set him back down on the bed. Akia cooed, a kiss was planted on his forehead and a note was placed on his tummy.

Hours later, Riku found his Queen and brother's cello case gone, and his nephew sleeping on a letter; which only said one thing:

_Take care of our baby._

* * *

"Daddy I'm tired..." Hibiki's deep blue eyes shined as she bowed her head and pouted.

Joel smiled, grabbed her by the arm and swung her on his back. She squealed with glee and wrapped her arms around his neck. His other twin daughter, brown-eyed Kanade gave a yip as Riku picked her up and placed her on his shoulders.

"Yay!" Kanade squealed. She called up to the four year old boy many steps a head of them, her cousin whom was like a brother to them. "Akia be careful!"

Joel and Riku exchanged glances as their eyes rolled. Akia could manage himself so well, he could baby-sit Kai's newborn son George; with the basement on fire. They didn't have to make sure he was okay. He was fine on his own.

The wind tousled Akia's slightly wavy hair. He stood at the top step, gazing at his clan's resting place.

Someone he had only seen in his dreams and in vague quick hours of twilight, sat at the crypt's entrance, playing a beautiful lullaby on a polished instrument.

The person looked at him. He had grown into a thin little kindergartner, with a quiet innocence; his shoulders were small but cocked. Dark bangs fell into his eyes like Saya's; eyes wide and smoky blue like Hagi's'; and he had gentle, Oriental, symmetrical features a mix of his parents'.

His collar wavered in the wind, untucked from under one of his overall straps.

Akia toddled over to the musician. The song stopped and the instrument was put aside. His small hand slipped into a large bandaged hand and his face lit up into a rare smile.

He hugged wide shoulders as his father's demonic hand soothingly rubbed his back.

"Kanade, don't choke your Uncle!" Joel called over his shoulder when he finally made it up the stairs and to the tomb's door. He stopped and stared at the reunion in the crypt.

Akia laid his cheek against the soft wrappings surrounding Saya. A long absent Hagi at his side.

"... Hi Mommy." He whispered.

Hagi smiled softly down at Akia and kissed his head. His eyes shifted to the other cocoon in the stone coffin opposite to Saya's. He bowed his head slightly; feeling shamed.

The enemy of my enemy, is not my Queen...

* * *

**A/n: At last! The story is complete! -sigh- I glad and sad... I wish I could show you guys the future of the kids but... I'm lazy :P if you guys really want it, I'll write it. But for now, please tell me if you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
